Die Erben von: FEIGHEIT und MUT
by mariasantara
Summary: 1. Teil meine GD Antologie: Was wenn Ginny auf einer ihrer nächtlichen Touren auf Malfoy trifft und am Ende nicht er es ist, der den anderen erpresst. Könnte da Freundschaft, oder sogar Liebe im Spiel sein?


Ok, meine Lieben, das ist eine GEshcichte an der ich schon seit, ja Jahren schreibe.

G/D offensichtlich.

Bis auf Brenda, Mark, Kralle, Cathy, China, Tray und Rory gehört hier noch niemand mir und alles der ehrenwerten ROWLING.

Zur Entstehungsgeschichte, ganz kurz:

Ursprünglich alsOne-Shotgeplant (FEIGHEIT) auf Wünschevieler ausgebaut. Inzwischen Epic, aber das ist ja zu sehen.

ICH WILL KOMMIES.

°°°°°°°

FEIGHEIT 

°°°°°°°

Es war sehr still in den Gängen von Hogwarts und Ginny fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl während sie so leise wie möglich schlich um wieder zum Eingang ihres Turmes zu kommen. Gott, es war wirklich eine dumme Wette gewesen, und sie war wirklich so dumm gewesen sie anzunehmen.

Ein Mal hin zur peitschenden Weide und wieder zurück, als Beweis ein kleiner gelber Ball den ihre Freundin dort hingelegt hatte. Verflucht sollte sie doch sein.

Es war hinaus gar nicht mal so schwer gewesen, aber hinein... Filch ging seine Runden und so weit sie informiert war auch Snape. Er war eine gottverdammte Seuche. Sie lehnte sich an eine Wand und starrte gedankenverloren durch das Fenster hinaus zu dem riesigen Halbmond der über dem See thronte und sich im Wasser wie eine riesige, silberne Sichel spiegelte.

Sie begann zu schmunzeln. Wenn Ron das wüsste, dass sie sich hier alleine durch die Gänge schlich würde er so die Leviten lesen, ganz zu schweigen wenn es Mama herausfinden würde. Ha, der Schreier wäre sicher nach Jahren noch legendär.

Du bist ein kleines Mädchen, so etwas schickt sich für eine junge Dame nicht, blablabla. Als hätte sie nicht schon genug Probleme. Kein Junge schaute sie an, wobei sie glaubte das auch hier Ron seine Finger im Spiel hatte, jedes Monat dachte sie es wäre aus mit ihrem Leben, solche Schmerzen hatte sie und überhaupt dachte jeder nur sie wäre die süße, kleine Ginny auf die man aufpassen musste. Sie war es ja so leid. Aber wenigstens das würde sich ab morgen ändern. Keine ihrer Freundinnen war verrückt genug das zu machen was sie gerade machte.

Sie dachte über den schönen morgigen Tag nach als plötzlich aus der Mauer etwas anderes wurde, nämlich Luft und auf ihren Mund eine Handfläche schlug, die definitiv nicht ihre war. Das einzig gute an dieser Handfläche auf ihrem Mund die nicht ihre war, war das sie sie vom Schreien abhielt, das wäre ganz sicher nicht so gut gewesen. Was sie aber nicht trotzdem davon abhielt so fest wie möglich rein zu beißen sich umzudrehen und vollkommen zu erstarren.

Ihr gegenüber stand mit einem wirklich wütenden Blick, Draco Malfoy, Pestzug in jeder Luft die er ausatmete. Sie hob ihre Hand, lies sie dann aber wieder fallen, so, nun ja , erstaunt war sie ihn hier zu sehen. Hinter ihm war eine Art Geheimgang der wie sie sah in einen Raum führte. Von dort aus roch es erstaunlich gut nach Vanille.

Doch eines konnte sie auch sehen, Malfoy war gleich erstaunt sie hier zu sehen, wie sie es war ihn hier zu sehen.

Er hielt sich noch immer die Hand, sie blutete und das ging Ginny nicht ohne Wohlbehagen durch den Kopf, als sie ein leicht schlürfenden Geräusch, gepaart mit dem Trippeln starker Katzenpfoten hörten. Mrs. Norris und Filch. Noch ehe sie es sich versah, hatte Malfoy sie gegriffen und hinter sich her in den Gang gerissen, mit seinem Zauberstab, zwei leise Worte gesprochen und es war dunkel geworden.

"Du Biest hast mich gebissen", stellte er dann nach wer weiß wie viel Zeit fest und sprach ein kurzes Lumos, es wurde heller.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment forschend an, nahm seine Hand in die ihre, zog dann ihren eigenen Zauberstab und sprach eine der Zauberformeln die sie von Madame Pomfrey gegen blutende Wunden gelernt hatte. Sie grinste ihn dann an.

"Und stellte fest das du nicht besonders gut schmeckst, aber etwas anderes hätte ich mir bei einem Malfoy eh nicht erwarten dürfen." Sie atmete hörbar gelangweilt aus und fuhr in dieser "du tust jetzt was ich sage!"-Stimme fort, "Schmier dir Morgen, heute in der Früh etwas Krötenquallencreme drauf und niemand wird was davon merken, klar?" Malfoy nickte überrascht.

"Wie lange müssen wir hier bleiben bis wir wieder raus können?"; fragte sie ihn dann unvermittelt als er keine Anstalten machte wieder hinaus zu gehen.

"Viereinhalb Stunden, Weasley." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging den Gang hinunter zu dem Raum aus dem es nach Vanille roch.

Viereinhalb Stunden sind eine lange Zeit dachte sich Ginny als sie nun wieder im Dunkeln begann auszurechnen wann sie dann ins Bett kommen würde bevor es auffallen konnte das sie nicht da war. Wenn sie Glück hatte würde sie es genau eine halbe Stunde bevor alle aufwachen würden schaffen, aber auch nur mit sehr viel Glück.

Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ging Malfoy nach.

Sie war überrascht als sich der Raum als ein durchaus guteingerichtetes Zimmer herausstellte, mit warmen Teppichen an den Wänden und Boden, an der Decke war ein Leuchter befestigt, es stand in der Mitte des Raumes ein Tisch, daneben ein Stuhl und zwei Hocker. Ordentlich in dem Regal das sich gleich an der Wand zu ihrer linken Befand, stapelten sich Bücher über Bücher, Pergamentrollen und einige Flaschen mit Tusche. Zu ihrer Rechten saß Malfoy auf einer roten Couch, die sehr gemütlich aussah und starrte sie unverhohlen hasserfüllt an. Er hatte ein schwarzes Seidenhemd guter Qualität an, das passende paar Hosen und gut gearbeitete Stiefel.

"Aha.", war das einzige Kommentar das Ginny dann aber von sich gab und sich neben ihn auf die Couch setzte. Eigentlich sollte sie ja Angst haben in Gegenwart dieses Wesens aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen. Da sie kaum annahm, dass er sich an ihr vergnügen würde, oder sie jetzt töten, auch wenn er ein Malfoy war, nein. Sie hatte wirklich keine Angst. Und das war das was ihr doch eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

Sie zog sich ihre Schuhe aus und lehnte sich im Schneidersitz nach hinten an die Couch. Sie war wirklich sehr bequem. Ihren Umhang, legte sie aber dann nach einiger Zeit ab, es war hier herinnen angenehm war. Wärmer als in jeden anderen Zimmer des ganzen Hauses, konnte sie wetten.

"Warum hast du mich hier herrein gezogen?", fragte sie dann nachdem er noch immer nichts gesagt hatte.

"Du hättest mich verpfiffen, wenn er dich allein geschnappt hätte.", stellte er fest. Sie hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. "Oder er hätte uns beide geschnappt und das wir uns nur zufällig getroffen haben ..." Er sah sie mit vielsagenden Blick an.

Und sie nickte zustimmend. Das hätte vielleicht ein Trara gegeben. Sie und Malfoy. Es war zwar vollkommen dumm es zu glauben, aber es hatten ja schon ganz andere Sachen in Hogwarts stattgefunden als das nicht auch auf offne Ohren stoßen würde.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was lehnst du auch an meiner Wand, Weasley. Hättest du dir nicht eine andere aussuchen können? Vielleicht eine die in irgendein Verlies führt,..." "wo sie dich Jahre lang foltern und missbrauchen", fiel sie ihm ins Wort, er sah sie mit einem fast bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck an, "und deine Brüste als Bälle verwenden, Gott Malfoy, kannst du nicht einmal diesen Scheiß lassen? Und was heißt hier überhaupt deine Wand, du Speichellecker! Die gehört genauso gut mir. Dein blöder Ausgang hätte ja auch wo anders rausgehen können, oder seh ich da etwa etwas falsch? Und", fuhr sie fort, "was ist das hier überhaupt?"

"Ein Raum in dem du nur die Wahrheit sagen kannst. Aber man lernt hier auch sehr gut."

Ginny sah in an und begann zu lachen. Doch als er keine Miene verzog erstarb es wieder.

"Du meinst das .. echt?"

Er nickte, die Situation schien ihm nicht zu gefallen.

"Ich esse gerne Kartoffeln." sagte Ginny dann und wurde bleich.

"Ich wollte Suppe sagen.", fügte sie leise hinzu, Malfoy nickte nur seinerseits, als wollte er sagen, Hatte ich es nicht gesagt?.

"Und das mit dem Lernen funktioniert auch?" Wieder Nicken.

"Nicht schlecht. Wie lautet denn der Spruch um hier rein zu kommen."

"Foramen centralis..." Er sah sie wirklich böse an. Sie lächelte zurück.

"Ich bin nämlich schlecht in Geschichte. Da kann ich jede Hilfe gebrauchen."

"Das wagst du nicht, Rotzgöre.", fuhr er sie an.

"Natürlich wage ich es, Malfoy. Du hast kein Monopol auf unverschämtes Verhalten das keine Maßreglung mit sich zieht. Ich", fügte sie mit Stolz hinzu, "bin die jüngste und einzige Tochter neben viel zu vielen Brüdern, da hat man so etwas wie den Süßbonus." Ein wirklich strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Gesicht aus, als sie aufstand und Malfoy links liegen lies.

"Hier herinnen", fuhr sie leicht wie eine Feder fort, "sagt man wohl viele Dinge die man sonst noch nicht einmal denken würde. Sicher ein guter Ort zum Nachdenken. Und man steht auch unter dem Zwang die Fragen zu beantworten, stimmts?" Sie lachte glockenhell und wartete noch nicht einmal auf eine Antwort.

"Und da ich keine Angst vor dir habe, obwohl du sicher zu den verachtenswertesten Geschöpfen auf der Ganzen Erde gehörst, nehme ich an es ist auch so etwas wie ein Schutz hier herinnen eingebaut, damit niemanden etwas geschieht."

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen. Er nickte wieder.

"Ist Scheiße was?", sagte sie dann kopfschüttelnd, was er mit einem "Das kannst du wohl laut sagen" beantworte.

"Du wirst es Potter und den zwei Idioten sagen.", sagte der blonde Junge dann. Ginny sah ihn an und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

"Wo hast du nur deinen Kopf Malfoy? Schau ich denn so belämmert aus? Nicht in hundert Jahren werde ich plappern. Dann würden die doch rausbekommen das ich draußen bei der peitschenden Weide war... also echt. Du spinnst ja total. Außerdem wenn der Raum wirklich so gut funktioniert dann habe ich vor ihn auch zu verwenden. Es sei denn", fügte sie verschwörerisch hinzu, "du willst, dass Dumbeldore davon erfährt. Wie hast du eigentlich die Möbel hier rein bekommen?"

"Mit einer Tasche. Heißt das, du willst mich erpressen, du Mistvieh?"

Ginny nickte nur.

"Es scheint du hast keine andere Wahl. Oder fällt dir etwas ein mit dem du mich loswerden könntest?"

"Bis jetzt noch nicht Weasley, bis jetzt noch nicht. Nein mir fällt nichts ein.", warf er dann noch nach.

Das rothaarige Mädchen grinste glücklich.

"Dann sagen wir wenn wir uns normal treffen, bist du die gleiche Pest wie immer, obwohl ich dir sagen muss, das Ron immer noch näher dabei ist dich kurz und klein zu schlagen und ich übrigens auch, du bist nämlich ein riesengroßes Arschloch, und ich werde nichts sagen. Was hältst du davon?"

"Damit kann ich leben, solltest du es aber nur einer Seele sagen werde ich dich finden und bei heißen Fett herausbraten, versprochen."

Es war eine Zeit lang ruhig, dann stand Malfoy auf und ging hinüber zu dem Regal. Ganz unten holte er eine Flasche und ein Glas. Er schüttete es voll und trank die hälfte und den Rest gab er ihr.

"Danke."

"Es ist warm hier drinnen."

"Phuu, ja das stimmt. Wie hältst du es nur aus. Mir kommt es so vor als würde es immer noch wärmer."

"Es wird immer noch wärmer. Bis jetzt dürfte vielleicht eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein seit wir hier drinnen sind, die Temperatur wird noch auf gute 23 Grad steigen."

"Das ist ja wie im Sommer. Ich sollte mir wohl was zum Umziehen mitnehmen wenn ich wiederkomme."

Malfoy nickte nur. Er konnte Ginnys neugierigen Blick gut deuten. Je länger man in diesem Raum war, desto offener wurde man. Es ging einfach nicht etwas vor dem anderen zu verstecken. Und das konnte er beweisen, weil er es gerade auch nicht konnte.

"Ich ziehe normalerweise das Hemd aus. Zufrieden?"

"Und wie", schoss es aus Ginny heraus, "ich hoffe du änderst heute nichts an deinem Verhalten." Er sah sie mit fragenden Blick an.

"Was! Auch Mädchen wollen ihren Spaß, ist ja wohl nicht so das ich kein Recht darauf habe. Denn man kann es drehen wie man will, du bist vielleicht da draußen ein ziemlich arroganter, nicht für sich selbst denkender, papaschreiender Pisser, aber das muss ich dir einfach lassen, ein ziemlich Gutaussehender."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Aber wenn du es auch nur irgendjemanden sagst, lauere ich dir mit meinen ganzen Freunden und Brüdern auf und lasse dich Grün und Blau schlagen, verstanden?"

"Du hast mir nichts neues gesagt, Weasley."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Ach könnten wir wenigsten hier herinnen auf dieses herablassende Getue verzichten? Ich bin Ginny, ok Draco?", fragte sie testend. Er nickte.

"Wenn wir gerade hier dabei sind, es scheint nicht so als würden wir aufhören können und alles mögliche zu sagen. Wie verhalten wir uns jetzt wirklich mit dem ganzen Zeug das wir hier herinnen voneinander erfahren?"

"Wir ignorieren es."

"Du glaubst das geht?"

"Ich hoffe es. Und was hast du eigentlich mit nicht selbst denkend gemeint, We... Ginny. Gott wenn mein Vater uns so sehen würde, wäre ich wieder mal so gut wie tot. Ich rede hier mit einer Weasley, frei von der Leber."

Ginny lachte nur zustimmend.

"Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Meine Mutter würde mich für verrückt erklären. Oder schlimmeres."

Sie trank noch etwas von dem Wasser und zog sich den Pulli aus. Darunter trug sie eine gelbe Bluse, noch lange nicht ein so schöner Stoff wie die von Draco.

"Meinst du eigentlich die ganze Scheiße die du immer über meine Familie sagst, ernst oder machst du das nur um uns zu ärgern?"

"Zu beidem Ja und seit wann redest du eigentlich so... schlimm. Ich werde ja bald noch rot. "

"Du weißt nicht wirklich viel über Frauen, heh?", entgegnete sie trocken. "Wir verstecken es normalerweise nur besser, verwenden andere Worte, aber im Grund genommen, sind wir alle gleich. Du solltest mal hören wie wir über die Burschen herziehen, wenn uns langweilig ist - du würdest im Boden versinken. Oder etwas würde stehen beginnen. Je nach dem." Sie sah ihn mit unschuldigen Augen an.

Draco wurde rot und begann dann zu lachen. Richtig herzlich. Ginny blinzelte überrascht. Das hatte sie noch nie gehört.

Ein Gedanke strich ihren Kopf.

"Findest du mich, als Mann, nicht als der Scheißer der du bist, eigentlich ansprechend? Hübsch, vielleicht?"

Das Lachen erstarb augenblicklich. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Sie hatte lange, rote Haare, die einen Stich Kupfer in sich hatten, Braune Augen mit einem dichten Kranz Wimpern, die etwas schräg lagen. Ihre Nase war voller Sommersprossen, ihre Haut von zarten Weiß und glatt, schöne runde Brüste, die unter den Falten der Bluse hervorstachen und soweit er es begutachten konnte eine schmale Taille und durchtrainierte schmale, lange Beine.

"Da fragst du noch, Mädchen, dein Selbstwertgefühl ist nicht unbedingt dein Steckenpferd, häh? Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wobei eins das Beste ist und zehn das Schlechteste bekommst du ne drei von mir. Und das auch nur weil ich Rothaarige Weasleysgören einfach nicht mag."

"Und wenn ich keine Weasley wäre?", hackte sie nach.

"Wärst du voll nach meinen Geschmack, ich würde dich verführen, meinen Spaß haben und dann einmal weiter sehen, warum? Interessiert?", fragte er lachend und zeigte weiße Zähne.

"Ähh, nein. Nicht wirklich." Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach.

"Du bist zwar ein attraktiver Kerl, aber leider ist unserer Beziehung dein Ego, deine Herkunft und dein Vater im Weg. Ganz zu schweigen von meiner Mutter. Sie würde einen Weg finden dich zu neutralisieren. Aber das gebe ich zu," sie zog herausfordernd die Augenbraue in die Höhe, "der Rest ist doch ziemlich einladend. Hmmm." Ein verführerisches Hmmm.

Draco lachte zurück und fuhr sich durch das Haar. Dann zog sich sein Hemd aus, es war wirklich warm geworden, und ignorierte Ginnys musterndes Grinsen.

"Aber warum lasst du dir das nicht von Potter sagen, es wartet ja schon die ganze Schule darauf. Sogar ich habe darauf gesetzt das ihr ein Pärchen werdet, 200 Gallonen."

"Du hast worauf gesetzt? Mich und Harry? Zu welcher Quote?"

"Äh, 1:1, warum?"

"Bestell das mal schnell wieder ab, als ob ich und Harry jemals... Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich."

"Genau deshalb hab ich mir das auch damals eingefangen, als du Potter vor mir retten musstest."

Ginny schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

"Ähh nein, das hast du dir eingefangen weil ich damals in Harry bis über beide Ohren verliebt war und ich endlich den Mut hatte dir ordentlich die Meinung zu geigen. War übrigens den ganzen Anschiss, die ich daheim bekommen habe wert."

Sie gähnte. Er sah sie fragend an.

"Ich bin es nicht gewohnt so lange wach zu sein. Sorry. Gibt es eigentlich irgendeinen Zauber der uns sagt wann die Zeit vorbei ist, man hat nicht wirklich große Anhaltspunkte hier herinnen."

"Du wirst es merken, glaub mir. Hin und wieder schlafe ich ein wache trotzdem pünktlich auf, ich weiß nicht warum. Ist aber immer so."

"Gut dann gehe ich jetzt schlafen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

"Solange du den Boden nimmst."

"Was!" Ihre Stimme klang schrill, " Ich denk ja gar nicht daran, ich leg mich auf die Couch."

"Glaubst du!"

"Ich weiß es, Draco! Ich nehme die Couch, da fährt die Bahn drüber." Mit diesen Worten legte sie sich demonstrativ auf die Couch, zog dann im Liegen ihre langen Socken aus, nahm ihren Umhang und warf ihn sich über den Körper.

"Ach und wo soll ich jetzt schlafen, heh. Eigentlich sollte ich schon lange in meinem Turm sein, und das wäre ich auch wenn du dumme Pute nicht gerade heute zur Peitschenden Weide gelaufen wärest. Was ist das eigentlich für eine Idee?"

"Erstensm die Couch ist ja wohl groß genug für beide, ich bin das gewohnt mit anderen Menschen mal zusammen zu schlafen, und zweitens kann ich dir nur Recht geben, die Wette war blöd. Hättest du jetzt die Güte den Mund zu halten, das Licht zu dämmen, und dich herzulegen? Und bitte spar dir die Arme Weasley reiche Malfoy-Nummer, die geht mir am Arsch vorbei."

Weiß Gott warum, Draco tat wie ihm geheißen.

"Ginny," hörte sie Brenda rufen, "Ginny, jetzt wach schon auf. Hallo, aufwachen."

Ginny öffnete missmutig die Augen. Und sah sich um.

Brenda eine ihrer Klassenkameradinnen durchbohrte sie gerade mit ihren grünen Augen und zog immer wieder an ihrer Bettdecke, die sie aber nicht loslies.

"Ich hab keine Lust, lass mich schlafen."

"Ginny! Wirst du wohl. Wir haben jetzt Snape. Steh schon auf. Los!" Mit einem Zug war die Bettdecke weggezogen, und Ginny setzte sich nicht gerade gutgelaunt auf.

"Dann steh ich eben auf, sag aber nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." Sie nahm langsam ihr Gewand in die Hände und wühlte in den Taschen ihres Umhangs.

Gott wann war sie in das Bett gekommen, wohl gerade erst vor fünf Minuten. So kam es ihr jedenfalls vor. Eigentlich war es schon eine Stunde her, was solls. Eine Stunde seit sie sich von Malfoy verabschiedet hatte auf ein nächstes Mal in drei Tagen. Sie selbst hatte gemerkt, dass der Raum selbst noch mindestens den Heimweg lang nachgewirkt hatte, hätte sie Dumbeldore getroffen hätte sie ihm wohl alles erzählt. Nur jetzt gerade eben war sie froh, dass das nicht mehr so war. Sie hätte Brenda alles verraten, und so hätte sie Malfoy wohl gevierteilt.

Vor ihm hatte sie übrigens wieder Angst. Wenn sie sich vorstellte was sie ihm alles gesagt hatte, und er ihr, er dürfte sie wohl noch mehr hassen als davor. Es war ihr zwar egal, trotzdem machte es ihr Angst.

Ginny hatte dann endlich das gefunden, nachdem sie gesucht hatte und schmiss den gelben Ball zu Brenda, die sie dann mit großen Augen ansah.

"Sie hat es getan,", sagte sie zu keinem Bestimmten, "Sie hat es wirklich getan. Absolut krass."

"He, Ginny."

"Was ist?" Nun waren schon mehrere Abende vergangen da sie sich in diesem erstaunlichen Raum trafen, doch sie hatten schon lange nicht mehr wirklich viel mit einander gesprochen. Waren sie sich außerhalb begegnet hatte es keinen Unterschied gegeben zu der Zeit bevor sie hinter das Geheimnis des Zimmers gekommen war, im Gegenteil, je mehr Ginny Draco kennen lernte, desto mehr Grund hatte sie ihn zu fürchten.

"Du hast mal gesagt das du den letzten Sommer bei deiner Schlammblutfreundin verbracht hast."

Sie sah ihn böse an.

"Ja bei Brenda, weshalb?" Sie schaute von ihren Muggelkunde 4 Buch auf und wartete auf eine Antwort. Seit sie hier war hatte sich ihr Notendurchschnitt auf eine glatte 1,2 verbessert, bis zum Ende des Jahres wäre es eine Eins. Das mit dem Lernen funktionierte perfekt.

"Wie ist es bei den Muggel?"

"Abgesehen davon das sie keine Magie verwenden, nicht wirklich anders. Oder," sie strich sich eine der langen roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, "eigentlich schon. Sie wissen nichts von uns. Und leben irgendwie in einer anderen Zeit. Brenda hat mir erklärt wir wären im Mittelalter hängen geblieben. Wegen der Häuser an der Schule, die Art wie die Frauen behandelt werden, dieser Familienzwistigkeiten, eben alles durch was wir uns irgendwie definieren."

"Der Häuser?" Draco sah sie entgeistert an.

"Ja, sie sagt es sei verwunderlich, das die Jugendlichen bei der, wortwörtlich, Scheiße noch mitspielen." Ginny grinste.

"Geht es denn auch anders?"

"Anscheinend schon. Sie erzählte mir davon wie es bei ihnen gehandhabt wird. Besonderes das Gegeneinander ausspielen der Häuser findet sie total daneben." Sie stellte sich auf und begann ihrer Stimme etwas anders zu betonen.

"Das ist alles nur um uns zu kontrollieren, verstehst du das nicht Ginny, so halten sie uns klein, so halten sie uns leise. Haa, wenn ich mir vorstelle, auf meiner alten Schule wäre so ein Idiot wie Snape schon längst geflogen und überhaupt wäre dieses Punktesystem nicht könnte man ihm auch mal einen Konter geben. So binden sie uns die Hände Ginny, so binden sie uns die Hände. Verfluchte Männerwirtschaft." Sie lächelte zu Draco, anscheinend schien nicht mit allem überein zustimmen, und fuhr als sie selbst wieder fort. "So ist sie. Es ist übrigens nicht alles falsch was sie sagt. Auch wenn ich es an deiner Nasenspitze sehen kann das du es denkst."

"Das glaube ich kaum." Sie sah ihn nur kurz an und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

"Da gibt es auch so etwas wie" Sie überlegte kurz und fasste ihre Gedanken. Sie trug einen Jogger, darunter ein Spagettishirt in Weiß und am Eingang hinaus zum Gang der zu der Geheimtür führte, lag ein dicker, warmer, alter Mantel (es war kalt und Winter), der Malfoy heute am frühen Morgen eine gebrochene Nase eingefangen hatte. Er war heute schon bei Madame Pomfrey gewesen, seine Nase wieder heil. Es hatte Ginny eine Standpauke von Dumbeldore, Snape und McGonegall eingefangen, und einen Siegesblick von Ron. Hermine war entsetzt gewesen, Harry leicht geschockt und die einzige die wirklich in aller Öffentlichkeit applaudiert hatte war Brenda gewesen.

Sie hatte sich nicht entschuldigt als er reinkam, er hatte sich nicht entschuldigt als er reinkam, hatte ihr aber in einfachen Worten gesagt, sie sollte ihm besser aus dem Weg gehen die nächsten paar Tage, denn er war bereit sie umzubringen. Und auf das Schlammblut sollte sie auch besser aufpassen. Sie nahm ihn sehr ernst.

"So etwas wie Theater, es ist in einer kleinen Box und heißt Fernsehen. Da gibt es wirklich alles. Liebesfilme, so heißen die Stücke die sie da aufführen, Filme, oder Action, ziemlich laut mit Toten und so, Horror, du hast gar keine Ahnung was die für eine Vorstellung von unserer Welt haben, und ob du es jetzt glaubst oder nicht, Filme da sieht man wie sich zwei Menschen mitein.."

Sie sah rot zu ihm hin, doch er hob nur die Augenbraue.

"Wie sie miteinander Liebe machen, oder eben auch nicht." Vollendete sie sich dann.

"Und was hat das mit Voldemort zu tun?"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge hinaus und lehnte sich in die Couch zurück.

"Ich wiederhole meine Frage sicher nicht, Weasley."

Mit geblähten Nasenflügeln und zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie ihn an.

"Weasley mich nicht, Draco, ich schwöre dir ich vergesse meinen Manieren! Schon wieder" Er rührte sich nicht um einen Millimeter.

"Also was hat es mit Voldemort zu tun? Voldemort." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und stand auf, ging zum Regal und holte sich ein Glas mit Wasser. Es war so warm, also zog sie sich die Jacke aus. Sie sah zu Draco der am Tisch saß über seinen Astronomiebuch und sie mit seinem Blicken verfolgte.

"Ich habe hier herinnen keine Angst vor ihm, vor dem, was er mit uns tun würde schon, nicht wirklich jedenfalls, ich habe keine Angst vor dir, obwohl mit jeden Mal das ich hier reinkomme" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, "immer mehr Grund dazu habe, ich habe hier herinnen keine Angst vor irgendetwas"

Sie fuhr sich wie verzweifelt durch die Harre und das war sie vielleicht auch.

"Ich verliere mich hier herinnen. Das macht mir Angst. Ich rede mit dem Menschen der mir irgendwann gegenüber stehen wird und ich sehe zu wie du" Und hier blickte sie ihm gerade weg in die Augen, er sah so aus als würde er sie nicht verstehen, oder verstehen wollen, "wie du entweder getötet wirst oder verurteilt nach Askaban gehst oder alles und jedem der mir am Herzen liegt tötest, ich weiß das es soweit kommen wird. Entweder du oder ich. Darum geht es doch. Ich werde gegen Voldemort kämpfen, Harry unterstützen und gegen alle losgehen die mir da im Weg sind." Sie war immer leiser geworden und blickte ihm nun nicht einmal mehr in die Augen. "Und du wirst doch auch das selbe tun, oder etwa nicht?" Es schwang ein Anflug von Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme mit, den sie sich am Ende aber doch selbst zerstörte in dem sie den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ja das werde ich, Ginny. Das ist mein Weg. Entweder sterbe ich dabei oder ich gewinne. Ich kenne es nicht anders." Kein Mitgefühl schwang da mit aber durchaus Verständnis für ihre Situation. "Du schuldest mir noch immer eine Antwort.", setze er dann nach.

"Es gibt da auch Sendungen, die heißen Dokumentationen."

"Und?"

"Eine dieser Dokumentationen behandelte einen großen Muggelkrieg, sie nennen ihn den 2. Weltkrieg. Dort war ein Mann, Hitler, der eine ganze Nation dazu aufstachelte alle die nicht so waren wie das Idealbild, ungefähr du wärst das, zu töten oder wenigstens zu benachteiligen. In dieser Sendung haben sie etwas gesagt, das hat mich an Voldemort erinnert." sie nahm wieder ein Schluck Wasser und vermied es Draco anzusehen oder auch nur in seine Richtung zu atmen.

"Der Sprecher erzählte, das dieser Hitler selbst das war was er gehasst hat, und das war, nein ist, bei Voldemort das gleiche. Glaub mir ich weiß es, dank deinem Vater."

"Was hat mein Vater jetzt damit zu tun? Kannst du nicht beim Thema bleiben, ich will wirklich nicht deine Lebensgeschichte hören.", hackte er mit gelangweilter und gleichzeitig gehetzter Stimmer nach. Das schaffte nur er.

Ginny blieb ruhig. Es kam nur selten vor das sie hier herinnen nicht ruhig war.

"Dein Vater hat mir das Riddle Tagebuch zugesteckt und dafür gesorgt das ich fast gestorben bin." Sie seufzte. "Ohne Harry wäre ich gestorben er hat mich gerettet, weißt du. Hast du das denn nicht gewusst?" .

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war erstaunt

"Nein das wusste ich nicht, war aber ein genialer Schachzug, muss ich ihm lassen."

Ginny lächelte nur schief und ging auf dieses Kommentar nicht weiter ein.

"Worauf ich hinaus will Riddle war/ist ein Kind von Muggel. Er ist ein riesengroßer Psychopath und ich glaube kaum, dass wenn er das hat was er will, das es alles sein wird. Ich bezweifle auch, dass du ihn überleben wirst. Thats it."

Draco sah sie einen Moment lang an, zuckte mit den Schulter, zog sein Hemd aus, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und lernte weiter Astronomie. Ginny seufzte ein weiteres Mal, setze sich auf den zweiten Stuhl und beschäftigte sich mit der Heilkunde und Mengenlehre andersartiger maligner Hautkrankheiten.

"Was soll das heißen du hast deinen Vater noch nie lachen gesehen? Himmel jetzt hast du es geschafft, ich bemitleide dich offiziell."

Er lachte auf. Aber es klang nicht sehr aufrichtig.

"Mein Vater ist ein strenger, unbeugsamer Mann der für seine Macht und sein Geld lebt. Für die Ehre einer der Nahen Voldemorts zu sein. Da hat er keine Zeit zu lachen."

"Und es würde auch wohl nicht so gut in das Böser-Mann-Image passen, oder?"

"Sicherlich auch ein Grund, da stimme ich dir zu." Ein schales Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit.

"Du hast einen hübschen Mund Draco, schade das du ihn immer verziehst. Es steht dir nicht."

"Ach ja!"

"Ja. Wie ist deine Mutter denn so?"

"Eiskalt, ruhig, hat einen Blick drauf der das Blut gefrieren lässt."

"Kommt mir bekannt vor. Und liebst du sie?"

Draco schaute sie an, sie saß ihm gegenüber und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Das konnte er sehen sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Meine Eltern?" Ginny nickte.

"Hmm, nein ich glaube nicht. Ich bin loyal zu ihnen, das genügt. Mehr wird von mir nicht verlangt."

Ginny blinzelte zweimal und versuchte zu sprechen, doch es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen.

Dann war es Zeit zu gehen, sie stand auf, umarmte ihn und ging hinaus auf den Gang.

"Ich habe ein Problem, Ginny."

Ginny erhob ihren Kopf von seinem Schoss und gähnte ihn ungeniert an während sie gegen die Couch lehnte.

"Ach, ja. Womit?"

"Dir." Er sah sie an.

"Oh.. ich schätze nicht das es mit der Demütigung vor zwei Wochen zusammenhängt." fragte sie nach.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

"Dann spürst du es also auch.", entgegnete sie kühl. "Das wir Freunde sind. Ja. Das spüre ich auch." antwortete er noch kühler und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen. Seine Lippen waren ihren sehr nahe als er sich zu ihr beugte.

"Ich würde dich gerne küssen", hauchte er ihr dann zu, und Ginny bemerkte leise das sie nichts dagegen hätte. Doch keiner der beiden tat etwas dafür. Im Gegenteil sie setzen sich auseinander.

"Es ist so weit, wir müssen den Schritt wagen." Sagte sie dann endlich. Sie griff ihn an die Schulter. "Morgen, nach dem Abendessen, in der Bibliothek." Sie sah nicht hin, konnte aber das Nicken spüren. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, sie schliefen nebeneinander ein.

Als Ginny diesen Morgen erwachte hatte sie Angst. So große und niederschmetternde Angst wie sie sie in dieser Art noch nie gehabt hatte. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Abend, vor dem Tag, vor dem Leben. Angst davor was heute geschehen oder noch schlimmer nicht geschehen würde.

Der Tag floss an ihr vorbei wie Sirup der zähen Art. Weder die Gutenmorgenstimmung Brendas noch die erhebende Tatsache, dass Snape heute seine Vorlesung nicht halten würde, konnten sie darüber hinwegtrösten, das sie heute wohl alles verlieren würde das sie in den letzen eineinhalb Jahren mit Draco verband. Heute würde sie Malfoy gegenüberstehen und ... nun sie glaubte nicht das es gut gehen konnte. Aber sie war zu feige für die andere Lösung. Und er, er war es auch.

Das war wohl das einzige was sie wirklich verband.

Brenda riss sie aus den Gedanken.

"Gott, Kindchen, was ist nur los mit dir? Hast du gestern Abends was falsches gegessen, ist dir schlecht? Du bist so blass. Los sag schon." Brenda war wirklich besorgt das konnte sie sehen. Aber was sollte sie sagen. Dass sie sie die letzen eineinhalb Jahre belogen hatte, das sie,... was auch immer.

"Es ist nichts, Brenda, fühl mich nur nicht so gut. Das ist alles." Brenda durchbohrte sie mit ihren Blicken.

"Ich kann nur etwas nicht mehr ignorieren, das bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen."

Brenda blinzelte, umarmte sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Ginny erwiderte ihre Geste, lächelte schwach und ging dann mit erhobenen Haupt weiter.

"Es wird schon werden, Ginny, es wird schon werden!" rief sie ihr nach. Ginny glaubte nicht daran.

Irgendwann war der Tag dann doch vorübergegangen, nicht ohne Angst hatte sich Ginny in die Bibliothek gesetzt und darauf gehofft das er sie nicht hintergehen würde. Doch er kam alleine.

Seine Haare, hingen ihm silbern vor seinem Gesicht, er hatte sich rasiert und hatte seinerseits einen Anflug von Unbehagen in seinen Augen. Er ging elegant wie immer, sein durchtrainierte Körper glich dem Schritt nach der einer Katze, sie konnte sehen das er auch angespannt war wie sie.

Hätte sie ihn nicht so gut gekannt, wäre ihr das genauso wenig aufgefallen wie die Tatsache das er links etwas humpelte. Das Quiddichspiel. Er hatte sich verletzt. Sie hatte es sich nicht angesehen.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

Sie sah ihn an und hasste ihn. Alles an ihm, sein arroganter Blick, seine Art wie er seinen Mund verzog, wie er sich bewegte, wie er sie ansah. Und dennoch hielt sie nur wenig davon ab ihn zu küssen, zu sich her zu ziehen und sein Hemd aufzureißen.

"Hasst du mich?", fragte sie ihn dann. Und er nickte.

"Und fürchtest du mich?", sagte er, als er näher kam. Sie konnte nur nicken. Es fiel ihr schwer zu atmen. So wie er roch, so wie er sie ansah. Mühsam gewann sie ihre Fassung wieder.

"Fürchtest du mich auch?", fragte sie kleinlaut, sie sah im direkt in die kalten Augen.

"Dich fürchte ich vielleicht noch mehr als jeden Anderen.", entgegnete er ihr und fuhr sich erschrocken über den Mund. Sie wich vor ihm zurück. Kaum zu sich selbst erforschte sie ihre Befürchtungen das der Raum seinen Wirkung über sie noch nicht verloren haben könnte, und fühlte sie nach einem kleinen Satz, "ich esse am liebsten Kartoffeln" bestätigt.

Sein Gesicht hatte das bisschen Farbe das es sonst hatte verlorenen, er stand fassungslos da und schloss entsetzt die Augen um die Wahrheit nicht zu sehen. So kam es Ginny jedenfalls vor.

Er setzte sich.

"Hasst du mich." Diese eine Frage stellte er dann nach einigen Minuten, es war noch immer keiner in die Bibliothek gekommen, gottseidank, dieses Bild hätte ihn oder sie sicherlich erschüttert.

Es war ein Lufthauch von ihr, so leise und so verschwommen das er es kaum verstand, ihre Stimme zitterte vor lauter, es war vielleicht Kummer, Angst, Trauer, Leidenschaft. Sie wusste es selbst nicht so recht.

"Ich hasse dich so sehr das es mich zerreißt, Draco" Eine Träne entschlüpfte ihr. "So sehr das es mich zerreißt."

Und mitten in diese Stimmung platze Ron, ihr Bruder.

"Hey, Gin...ny. Meine Güte was ist los?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er Draco. Der mit versteinerten Blick am Tisch saß und Ginny anstarrte. "MALFOY!", entfuhr es ihm hasserfüllt, er stellte sich beschützend zwischen ihn und seine Schwester.

"Ron," meldete sie sich leise und drückte ihn mit ihrer Hand weg. "Geh raus, bitte."

Doch Ron schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und stellte sich noch einmal vor sie. Und wieder drückte sie ihn weg und flüsterte ihm leise einige Worte ins Ohr. Ron wurde bleich, sah sie entsetzt an, schaute immer wieder zwischen ihr und Malfoy hin und her, schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf und schlürfte von dannen ohne sich umzudrehen.

Ginny setzte sich auf Malfoys Schoss und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie spürte wie er an ihrem Haar roch.

"Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

"Wenn er nicht geht, würde ich ihn verpfeifen. Das hier sei ein Kampf zwischen dir und mir." Draco wollte noch nicht einmal wissen was das heißen sollte.

"Wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde, könnte ich nicht aufhören," Sie schloss die Augen, "und das würde ich nicht verkraften. Weil wir beide wissen das keiner von uns einen Schritt von seiner Meinung abtreten wird."

Draco stimmte ihr zu. So sehr er sich auch dafür hasste, was er ihr auch sagte.

"Dies ist ein endgültiges Ende, ich nehme den Raum jeden Mo und Fr, der Rest steht dir frei." Sie schluchzte und stand dann aber auf.

"Ja, danke. Pass auf dich auf, ok?" Er blickte ihr nicht ins Gesicht.

"Du auch, Ginny, du auch. " Seine Stimme hing an einem seidenen Faden.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte, drehte sich dann aber um.

"Draco, ich liebe dich. Damit es wenigstens einer tut. Wenn wir nicht wären was wir sind,..." Sie schluckte hart und konnte nicht mehr weiterreden.

"...und unsre Wege nicht in die Gegenteilige Richtung ziehen würden, wären wir glücklich. Ich weiß.", ergänzte Draco ihren Satz. Er atmete hart ein. Für einen Moment sah Ginny sich und ihn, glücklich, aber das war nur Illusion. Trotzdem lächelte sie zart. Einen Moment lang konnte sie in seinen Augen sehen was er fühlte.

"Wenn es soweit ist", flüsterte sie dann, "werden wir keine Tränen vergießen,..."

"weil es uns nie gegeben hat." Er lächelte sie an und fuhr leise fort. "Wir werden den Schmerz einfach..."

"ignorieren. Und ich hasse mich dafür.", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. Er nickte gefasst.

"Draco," Sie wagte nicht sich ihm zu nähern, "es war schön."

"Das einzige was ich jemals so nennen werde, Ginny. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen." Er holte ein Buch aus seinem Ranzen und begann zu lesen.

"Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Draco.", flüsterte sie ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie wollte weinen, doch alle ihre Tränen hatten sich aufgelöst.

Als sie den Raum verlies und mit breitem Lächeln Ron erklärte das sie eine Wette gegen den Pisser von Slytherin gewonnen hatte, gab es nur Weasley und Malfoy. Ginny und Draco waren nicht gegangen,

es hatte sie nie gegeben.

Weder er noch sie betraten den Raum jemals wieder.

°°°°°°°

MUT 

°°°°°°°

Mut, Prolog 

Harry traute seinen müden Augen nicht. Nun schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag hob der den "Dailiy Prophet" in die Höhe und las die ganzseitige Annonce die dort geschaltet war.

Neben ihm hatte sich Ron auf einen Sessel zurückgezogen und brütete. Hermine stand noch immer unter Schock, ganz zu schweigen vom Rest der Weasleyfamilie. Percy war, zum ersten Mal seit langen, wieder in das Heim gekommen, in dem er aufgewachsen war, auch Bill und Charlie hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen. Und jeder der hier rein kam, war blass, die Sommersprossen das einzige in ihrem Gesicht, was man als Farbe bezeichnen konnte. Und alle hatten einen Blick der darauf ausgelegt war, zu töten.

Harry konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, es war einfach, unglaublich. Ginny und ... . Das war einfach nicht möglich. Und doch stand es da. Schwarz auf weiß.

_An Arthur Weasley und Lucius Malfoy, sowie den jeweiligen Familienanhang_

_Von Virgina und Draco Malfoy_

_Betreff: Wir steigen aus_

_Sehr geehrter Herr Malfoy, _

_Ja sie lesen richtig. Die kleine Rothhaarige, die sie mit Hilfe eines Tagesbuches hatten töten wollten, gehört jetzt zu ihrer Familie. Wie, fragen sie sich sicherlich? Nun sie haben ihren Sohn hervorragend erzogen, er kennt die Vorzüge von etwas Schmiergeld, (natürlich aus ihrer Kassa, wie sie wissen sind die Weasleys nicht so wohlhabend). Nun da die Hochzeit schon über ein Monat alt ist, können sie sie nicht anfechten. Finden Sie sich einfach damit ab. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Virgina Malfoy_

_An Vater;_

_Was soll ich sagen Vater, ich habe dir niemals meine Loyalität geschworen oder dem Dunkeln Lord, Virgina war schneller, meine Loyalität gehört nun ihr. Natürlich weiß ich das ich jetzt, wohl gerade in diesem Moment, enterbt werde, nimm es mir also nicht übel, wenn ich mein Konto schon leergeräumt habe. Grüße Mutter von mir,_

_Draco_

_PS: Ich würde dem Dunklen Lord nicht vertrauen, Vater, er macht nur Ärger, und so sehr ich Potter und Dumbledore auch hasse, sie werden gewinnen. _

_Hallo Mama, Papa, Ron, Percy, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Hermine und Harry, _

_Ihr seit geschockt, nun das tut mir leid. Warum Draco, von allen die herumlaufen? Ich liebe ihn, ich finde das ist Grund genug, außerdem hat er einen wirklich süßen Hintern. _

_An Mama: Ich weiß ich bin zu jung, aber ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen. Es tut mir leid das ich euch hintergangen habe, euch diesen ganzen Monat lang angelogen habe, aber wir brauchten Vorsprung. _

_An Papa: Ich liebe ihn._

_An Ron: Ganz tief durchatmen Bruder, er hat nichts gemacht was ich nicht wollte, im Gegenteil war es eigentlich meine Idee. Stell dir einfach vor wie mein Schwiegervater gerade seine Hauselfen anschreit. _

_Es tut mir leid das ich euch im Stich lasse, aber das war der einzige Weg Draco aus dem Schussfeld zu bekommen. Wenigstens werdet ihr euch nun nicht gegenseitig töten. _

_An Percy: Minister dich selbst, ich schwöre dir wenn du Mama in diesen schweren Stunden nicht zur Seite stehst, werde ich dich jagen und filetieren. Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, ich kann es nun, mein Mann ist ein sehr guter Lehrer. _

_An Fred und George: Ich wünsch euch Glück mit dem Geschäft_

_An Bill und Charlie: Seit mir nicht Böse_

_An Hermine: Das hättest du von mir nicht erwartet, gibs zu. Werd dir endlich klar darüber, wen du willst und nagel ihn fest, es ist ja schließlich nicht so, dass Gryffindorburschen Frauenhelden sind. Pass mir auf sie auf._

_An Harry: Du bist schockiert, ja? Nun es ist dein gutes Recht. Hab ich dich hintergangen, vielleicht habe ich das, kann schon sein. Aber es brennt in mir, mit ihm kann ich reden, bei ihm habe ich keine Angst. Hasse mich nicht, bitte_

_Ich liebe euch alle, aber meine Loyalität gehört nun Draco (Unter anderem heißt das: Wir mischen uns nicht ein). Passt auf euch auf und lasst euch nicht töten, macht Du -weißt- schon- wen fertig._

_Ich vermisse euch, aber bereue nichts. _

_Ginny_

_Sehr geehrter Herr Weasley, sehr geehrte Frau Weasley._

_Es ist mir unangenehm, dass sie von der Heirat ihrer Tochter auf diese Art und Weise erfahren, doch es blieb uns leider keine andere Wahl. Es sei ihnen versichert, dass ich mir meiner Verantwortung bewusst bin und Virgina zur Seite stehen werde, was immer auch komme. _

_Ich nehme nicht an, das sie uns, ihren Segen geben werden, nun damit werden wir leben können. _

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Draco Malfoy_

_An Ron von Ginny: Atmen nicht vergessen_

_An Potter:_

_Wenn du ihn nicht fertig machst, töte ich dich. _

_An Tom von Ginny_

_Ist dir klar, was ich bin? Die erste Weasleyfrau seit genau 200 Jahren, ich bin eine Seltenheit. Und ich bin gefährlich. Es wundert mich kein bisschen, dass du versucht hast, mich zu töten bevor ich das kapiert habe. Es würde mich jetzt im Nachhinein wundern, wenn du es nicht getan hättest, schließlich bist du viel, aber dumm bist du nicht. _

_Und mein Mann, ein Malfoy._

_Weasley und Malfoy. Es gibt gar nichts was gefährlicher ist. Heißt: _

_Du verarscht uns, wir liefern dich Harry aus, auf einem Silbertablett, mit einem Apfel im Maul und mit Honig beträufelt. Es wird nicht mehr viel übrig sein von dir, was er töten kann. _

_Du suchst uns, oder irgendjemand anderer, und wir liefern dich Harry... ich denke du hast kapiert. _

_Also stirb schnell. _

_PS: Das sind keine leeren Drohungen. Überleg mal, frag meinen Schwiegervater, warum sich Dracos und meine Familie nicht leiden können, es läuft auf eines hinaus, SELBSTSCHUTZ. _

_PPS: Unsere Zauberstäbe haben wir weggeschmissen, brauchen wir nicht mehr. Vielleicht kannst du ja die Reste lokalisieren. Viel Spaß._

_An Lord Voldemort von Draco Malfoy_

_Für eine Gryffindor ist sie sehr slytherin, nicht? Es gibt nichts, was ich zuzufügen habe. _

_So das wars, macht es gut, wir gehen jetzt in die Flitterwochen, oder wenn ihr das lest, sind wir es schon. Wie auch immer, _

_Macht es gut. _

_Draco und Virgina Malfoy._

_PS: Wir haben nicht vor unsere Schulzeit in Hogwarts zu beenden, keine Briefe also. _

Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte es sein, dass niemand etwas davon bemerkt hatte? Bei Merlins Bart, Ginny und Malfoy. Das war doch nichts was man einfach so übersehen konnte. Wie hatte sie ihnen nur vorspielen können, nein es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Malfoy musste sie mit einem Zauber belegt haben. Sie konnte das nicht wirklich meinen.

Doch dann sah Harry in Arthur Weasleys Augen, und dieser schien es sehr ernst zu nehmen. Und als auch noch Lucius Malfoy, Sonne im Rücken, wallender Umhang, durch die Eingangstüre trat und seinem Erzfeind kopfschüttelt entgegentrat, stand Harrys Welt auf der Kopf.

"Wie sind die Beiden nur dahintergekommen, Arthur?", fragte Lucius dann, der ältere Mann ihm gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern und bot ihm dann einen Stuhl an.

Die Beiden starrten sich an, Malfoy und Weasley, seit langem verfeindete Familien, irgendwann erhob sich Weasley, ging zu einem Schrank, holte eine alte Flasche Whiskey und zwei Gläser und setzte sich dann wieder. Er füllte die Gläser bis zum Anschlag voll.

"Keine Ahnung, Lucius. Ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt mal sinnlos besaufen. Ich glaube nicht das die zwei wirklich genau wissen was sie da tun."

Lucius stimmte ihm zu und leerte mit einem gewaltigen Zug das Glas. Es dauerte nicht lang, da stand Arthur stand auf und holte eine zweite Flasche.

"Et it zu spät, die ... die Bei-den haben uns ge-linkt.", lallte der blonde Mann eine Stunde später.

"Was erwartescht du dir auch von me'ner Tochter", lallte der lange Rote zurück, "schie isch ei'e g'borene Weasley, esch gibt nyschts was schie nischt kann."

"Tscheiße." Malfoy hatte aufstehen wollen und fiel schwer in den Stuhl zurück. "Und zu-tammen sind schie... ."

Beide blickten sich an, dann begannen sie zu lachen.

"'laubst du er hat ... schieschonscheschänschrt?", fragte das Familienoberhaupt der Weasleys eine weitere Stunde später.

"Hää?"

"Glaubst du er hat sie schon jeschwängert?", wiederholte er.

"'türlich, isch mein Sohn." Für einen Moment erlangte Malfoy seine Gesichtskontrolle, begann dann aber unkontrolliert zu kichern. "Und scho wie issssssssch - deine To-----och..ter ... einschäsche... ."

Arthur begann niedergeschlagen zu grinsen.

"Hänte nie jedacht, dasch wir mal eine'r Meinung schind. Zum Wohl, Luschius"

"Zum Wohl, Arthur."

Und Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben. Er beobachtete die Beiden jetzt schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden, so wie der Rest der Familie. Molly Weasley hatte sich inzwischen zu den Männern dazu gesetzt und stand ihnen nicht nach. Billy und Charlie, die scheinbar verstanden um was es da ging, waren ein wenig später dazu gekommen. Es war das ungewöhnlichste Saufgelage der Welt. Vier Weasleys und ein Malfoy, betrunken an einem Tisch.

Von allen möglichen Situationen, die er sich in seinem Leben vorstellen konnte, war diese selbst jetzt da sie geschah zu surreal um daran glauben zu können.

Mut, Erstes Kapitel 

Ginny saß in ihrem Lieblingsstuhl und blickt an die Wand. Sie war erschöpft, gelinde gesagt. Die Hausaufgaben, die heimlichen Treffen mit Harry und den anderen, die Geheimniskrämerei ... all das zehrte an ihr.

Es wäre falsch zu sagen das es der Mangel an Schlaf war der ihr deswegen zu schaffen machte, sie hatte in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren vieles gelernt, und mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen, war eines davon.

Und sie war froh über diese Gabe. Denn je weniger sie schlief desto kleiner war die Chance das Tom sie in einem ihrer Träume heimsuchte. Und das tat er. Immer wieder.

Sie sah so schreckliche Sachen, sie tat so schreckliche Sachen dass sie Morgens schweißgebadet aufwachte und meistens Brenda einen Schutzzauber um ihr Bett gesprochen hatte, damit ihrer Schreie nicht nach außen kamen.

Sie und Brenda. Ginny war sich sicher das Brenda für sie alles tun würde um was sie bitten würde, und es machte sie stolz eine solche Freundin zu haben. Brenda passte in einer Art und Weise auf sie auf, die weder Harry noch ihre Brüder, noch Hermine oder der Rest ihrer Familie jemals besitzen würde. Brenda richtete niemals über sie, nahm sie genau so wie sie war, was mehr konnte sie sich wünschen?

Was mehr? Zum Beispiel diesen grauäugigen Slytherin? Dieses Stück Scheiße das sie jederzeit in der Luft zerteilen könnte... konnte? Nein sie vermisste ihn nicht. Es gab nichts zu vermissen, es gab nichts zu vermissen an ihm.

"Ginny...?"

"Haäh!" Ginny sah erschrocken auf. Es war Brenda die sie besorgt ansah. "Ähhem, ja was ist?" stammelte sie dann.

"Ginny, ich weiß du willst es mir nicht erzählen, aber etwas bedrückt dich doch! Und es ist nicht die Kröte von deinem Freund."

Brendas grüne Augen durchleuchteten sie und Ginny wollte ihr alles erzählen. Aber sie hatte geschworen genau das nicht zu tun. Also schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Brenda lächelte sanft.

Und ja sie hatte einen Freund, keinen Gryffindor, sie liebte ihn nicht, aber es war eine Abwechslung und lenkte sie von Draco ab.

"Ich dachte du sagtest du würdest das Problem das du hast regeln." Sie legte ihre eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das hast du nicht getan. Oder? Schau es ist Ok wenn du mir Sachen nicht sagst, ich verstehe das vollkommen, aber lüge mich bitte nicht an? Das hab ich mir nicht verdient."

"Ich habe es geregelt, Brenda."

"Und warum rennst du dann mit dieser Trauerstimmung durch die Gegend. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, fällt es bald mal sogar deinen Bruder auf, und wir beide wissen das er so was nur schwer sieht."

Ginny achte.

"Es ist kompliziert."

"Weil du es kompliziert machst. Schau Ginny," Brenda setzte sich neben sie, "Es gibt immer zwei Sachen die du machen kannst. Entweder du riskierst es oder du riskierst es nicht. Ich sehe dir an, das du nicht riskiert hast und es jetzt bereust."

"Es ist nicht so einfach, Brenda." Doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Doch ist es. Entscheide du dich was du willst. Und ich sehe es dir an der Nase an das du eine Entscheidungshilfe noch nicht genützt hat, es gibt immer Hilfen. Mein Rat: Nutze die Hilfe und dann entscheide dich. Mit ganzem Herzen, mit deinem ganzen Weg."

"Das ist..."

"Die Entscheidung hast du doch schon lange gefällt."

Brenda sah sie einen Moment an.

"Als mich damals der Hut in die Häuser wählen wollte konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt? Nicht, oder?" Sie holte Luft und blickte Ginny einen langen Moment an. "Ich hätte nach Ravenclaw gehen können weil ich sehr, sehr klug bin, oder nach Huffelpuff weil ich meine Intelligenz nicht nütze und lieber faul bin, auch in Slytherin hätte ich sein können, wenn ich will bin ich eine Ausgeburt der Hölle, aber am Ende habe ich mich für Gryffindor entschieden. Weil ich bis zum Ende zu meinen Freunden stehe und sie unterstützte. Ich weiß das du etwas mit Malfoy rennen gehabt hast, "Ginny riss erschrocken ihre Augen auf, "und ich finde das in Ordnung. Du weißt ich gebe im Grund nichts auf die Häuser, und auf die Familienscheiße auch nicht."

"Wie...?" hauchte die Rothaarige, blass wie ein Leichentuch.

"Ich bin nicht blind. Wenn ich will finde ich alles heraus. Ich weiß das das mit euch schon über eineinhalb Jahre gehen muss, seit der Sache mit der Weide oder? Wie dem auch sei, du bist mit der Entscheidung die du auf im gesehen hast nicht glücklich, also war sie falsch. Und du weißt es."

"Aber..."

"Tu das nicht, ich hätte dir das nicht gesagt, wenn du es nicht hören wolltest. Ich sage das was du dich nicht traust zu denken. Ich vertraue dir, und wenn du mich so weit bringst das ich mit dir das Schweigen breche das wir jetzt schon sehr lange halten, dann spiel das nicht hinunter. Ich weiß nicht was es ist das dir helfen wird die Entscheidung die du schon getroffen hast zu erkennen, aber ich sage dir nutze die Hilfe."

Ginny sah sie einen Moment bestürzt an und begann dann zu grinsen.

"Brenda du bist nicht das Orakel und ich bin nicht Neo, lass den kryptischen Scheiß. Und ich sage dir noch mal, das es einfach 15 Mal zuviel war das du Matrix Reloaded gesehen hast. Und mich auch damit gequält hast. Weiß Merlin wie du es geschafft hast deinen Laptop hier herinnen zum Laufen zu bringen, aber es war eindeutig keine gute Idee."

Brenda lächelte breit zurück.

"Soll das heißen du möchtest Legenden der Leidenschaft mit Brad Pitt nicht sehen?"

"Du hast?"

"Ich habe."

"Schmeiß den Lap an; Brad ich komme." Ginny sprang auf und Brenda stand langsam auf.

"Du wirst es doch in Ordnung bringen?" hackte Brenda dann leise noch einmal nach. Und Ginny nickte, ein kaltes Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit.

Was immer das zwischen den beiden abläuft, er hat jetzt Probleme, ging es Brenda durch den Kopf und stampfte gut gelaunt hinter Ginny her.

Sie sagte es nicht gerne aber Brenda hatte Recht. Sie musste das mit Draco irgendwie regeln. Koste es was es wolle. Sie musste herausfinden, was zwischen ihnen war. Weil da war was. Vielleicht sogar wirkliche Liebe.

Wie komisch, das zu denken.

Als könnte das zwischen ihnen jemals funktionieren. Es war gelinde gesagt lächerlich. Oder etwa nicht. War aus Liebe nicht schon viel größeres geschehen. Liebe war das was Harry damals vor Voldemort gerettet hatte, Liebe war einfach wirklich stark.

Vielleicht war das ja alles nur Wunschglaube von ihr. Sie war grad mal 14 einhalb, was wusste sie da schon Liebe.

Doch auch nur das was alle anderen davon hielten. Liebe macht stark, sie gibt Kraft, sie vereint Gegensätze, ist ein ewiges Auf und Ab, eine immerwährende Qual, nur eine Stoffwechselreaktion in dem menschlichen Körper, nicht existent.

Und dennoch. Da war dieses Gefühl in ihr wenn sie an Ihn dachte. Angst, Freude, ein Kribbeln hinter ihrem linken Ohrläppchen, genau da wo die Haare begannen. Und Verlangen. Sehr viel davon. Vielleicht gerade weil sie wusste das es nicht richtig war. Gerade weil sie wusste was für ein Mensch Draco war. Oder was für ein Monster er sein würde.

Sie hatte ihn einmal, während dieser langen Nächte gefragt, ob er denn schon ... und er verneinte. Er hatte noch nie jemanden getötet. Er hatte sie mit diesem Blick bedacht, seine Augen so grau, und das Licht der flackernden Kerzen spiegelte sich leicht darin, in diesem Moment hatte sie verstanden das er noch nicht ganz verloren war. Oder ihr Glaube in ihn nicht ganz verloren war.

Wer konnte das schon sagen.

Alles schon so lange her, dachte sie sich, und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Es war mitten in der Nacht, durch das Fenster drang kaum Licht, die Mädchen mit denen sie diesen Raum teilten schliefen leise vor sich her, alle in ihre Träume vertieft.

Ginny stand leise auf, legte sich ihren Morgenmantel über, ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter, noch ganz ungetragen, der Stoff war rot, glatt, leicht und glänzte etwas, da wo das bisschen Licht hinkam. Wie sie sich darüber gefreut hatte! Endlich etwas was wirklich ihr gehörte und nicht ein Bringsel einer ihrer unzähligen Kusinen war.

Meins, nur meins.

Sie schlich leise, schlüpfte durch einen engen Türspalt, hätte sie die Türe weiter geöffnet wäre ein Knarren zu hören und das wäre das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen könnte. Das jemand aufwachte.

Sie wollte alleine sein. Einfach nur alleine.

Mit leisen Schritten ging sie dann, die Wand entlangtastend hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, hin zu ihrem Lieblingssessel, er war weit weg vom Kamin, weit weg von allem das alle sonst aufsuchten, es war dunkel dort, aber man konnte wenn man wusste wohin man sehen musste, durch ein altes Fenster genau hinaus auf den Himmel sehen. In der Früh sah man die Sonne steigen, am Abend sah man schon sehr früh die Sterne stehen, hier kam es ihr so vor als schienen sie am hellsten.

Sie nahm sich eine der warmen Decken und schmiegte sich an sie und starrte dann zu den Wolken die den Himmel dunkel bedeckten und nur einige kleine Löcher freigelassen hatten.

Sie saß oft hier. Es war so viel los in ihrem Leben, das sie diese Abgeschiedenheit brauchte. DA, dann die Sache mit Draco, ihre Treffen mit der Kröte( ihren Freund), Lernen, Rumhängen mit Brenda, die Albträume mit Tom, schlafen. Sie schlief vielleicht im Durchschnitt und auch nur wenn es hochkam fünf Stunden pro Tag. Meistens weniger.

Aber es störte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich richtig an. Sie fühlte sich ausgefüllt.

Hatte sich ausgefüllt gefühlt. Jetzt war es nur noch schrecklich. Einfach nur noch schrecklich.

Wann hatte sich das alles nur so verändert?

Sie konnte es nicht bestimmen. Es hatte mit Draco zu tun. Als sie damals, es kam ihr schon so lange vergangen vor, als wären schon Jahre verstrichen, nicht nur Wochen, in diesem Raum gewesen waren. Sie hatten sich gestritten gehabt und sie war wirklich sehr, sehr sauer gewesen. Auf ihn, auf seine Art auf das was er sagte, und dann plötzlich war sie es nicht mehr gewesen. Von einem Moment auf den andern hatte sich so viel zwischen ihnen beiden geändert. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen was es war und warum sie ... aber es ...

"Ach, das Leben ist doch so Scheiße." flüsterte sie leise zu sich und wieder, wie schon so oft, liefen ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht hinunter.

Ginny saß lange halb verzweifelt, halb wütend da und verfolgte wie die Wolke sich verzogen, die Sterne so hell strahlten sie schon lange nicht mehr und als die Sonne aufging, hinter sich herziehend rosaroten Himmel, der dann in das immer stärker werdende Blau ausstrahlte und schließlich verschwand hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst. Sie stand auf, legte die Decke sorgsam zusammen, und eilte hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Es wären noch drei Stunden bis ihre Nachbarinnen aufwachten, heute war Samstag.

Sie war nicht sonderlich überrascht Brenda schon wach zu sehen und wie immer, irgendwelche alten Schriften studieren sehen, die sie ausgebreitet auf ihren Bett herumliegen hatte. Daneben ein Notizblock, ein paar Kulis, wenn ihr Vater die in die Hände bekäme war er wohl Feuer und Flamme, dazu die Dinger die Brenda Marker nannte.

Brenda sah einmal kurz auf, nickte ihr zu und vertiefte sich ohne weitere Umschweife wieder in ihren Büchern.

Ginny derweil zog sich schnell um, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und ging dann leise rüber zu Brenda.

"Ich bin unterwegs, deck mich, ja?" raunte sie ihr kaum hörbar zu. Wieder nickt die Braunhaarige nur. Sie sah Ginny dann noch nach als diese den Raum verlies und wandte ihren Blick dann zur Decke.

"Pass auf sie auf, mein Alter, pass auf sie auf. Ich befürchte sie keine Ahnung auf was sie sich da wirklich einlässt." betete sie und las dann weiter in dem wirklich dicken Buch dass sie auf ihren Oberschenkel liegen hatte.

Er schlief schlecht. Schon ziemlich lange. Die Sache mit der Umbridge und all dem war verdammt anstrengend, er musste seine Noten halten, hier und dort für seinen Vater spionieren und dann glitt das Bild von der rothaarigen Weasley immer wieder durch seine Gedanken. Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Natürlich war ihm klar dass es niemals funktionieren würde aber die Möglichkeit sie nahe bei sich zu fühlen hielt durchaus viel positives bereit. Er wollte ihre Lippen fest mit den seinen umschließen, er war sich sicher dass sie nach Kirsche schmecken würden, er wollte dass sich Röte auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte und ihr Atem nur noch stoßweise ging. Er wollte dass sie ihm gehört. Nur ihm.

Aber er war nicht bereit dafür den Preis zu zahlen.

Wütend starrte er an die Decke seines großen Zimmers das er sich mit niemanden teilen musste. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile einen einflussreichen Vater zu haben und die Umbridge die ihm gutgesinnt war. Und dann natürlich noch die Tatsache das er es sich verdient hatte. Schließlich war er ein Malfoy.

Sie verfolgte ihn in seinen Träumen, und die Tränen die sie vergossen hatte als sie von ihm Abschied nahm zerrten schwer an seinem - er hatte keine Ahnung was es war an dem ihre Tränen zerrten aber ihm war klar dass es ihn beeinflusste.

Und dafür konnte er sie nicht wirklich leiden.

Er setzte sich auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab der gleich in Reichweit lag.

"Accio Dartspfeile" sagte er und schon kamen diese in seine Hand geschwebt. Er legte sie neben sich aber behielt einen in der Hand und schmiss diesen dann auf das Dartsbrett der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er traf genau in das linke Auge von Harry, der Bild- Harry schrie auf und funkelte ihn zerstörerisch an, der nächste traf das Ohr von dem jüngsten Weasleyjungen, der wie ein verrückter versuchte das Bild zu verlassen. Alle fünf Pfeile trafen das Bild, alle fünf Pfeile hielten die Körper des Dreamteams gefangen. Granger winselte, Weasley hämmerte wütend gegen das Bild und Potter konnte sich, mit drei Pfeilen im Körper nicht rühren.

"Accio Dartsbrett" zischte Draco dann und schaute sich seinen Erfolg an. Es war nicht so genugtuend wie sonst.

Er zog die Pfeile wieder heraus, hexte das Bild wieder ganz und lies es dann wieder zum Platz an der Wand zurückschweben.

"Diese verfluchte Göre", fauchte er dann und hämmerte neben sich ins weiche Bett.

"Ich hoffe doch du meinst mich damit, Draco" hörte er sie dann sagen, er sah auf und sie schloss gerade hinter sich die Tür.

Ginny huschte leise aus dem Zimmer dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus (die Fette Dame war nicht sehr erfreut darüber gewesen geweckt zu werden und rief ihr noch etwas über Anstand und Sitte nach) und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zu den Drehenden Treppen.

"Zum Slytherinturm, bitte." flüsterte sie mit Nachsatz doch es rührte sich nichts.

Sie achte. "Oh ihr Treppen, erfüllt mir mein Begehr und lasst mich hin zum Slytherinturm. Bitte." Anscheinend hatte sie das richtige gesagt denn dieses Mal ging alles glatt. Und keine fünf Minuten später stand sie vor dem Eingang hinein. Doch sie wandte sich nach rechts und ging den dunklen, kalten Gang hinunter, nur das Licht das von ihrem Zauberstab ausging erhellte ihren düsten Weg ein bisschen. Dann stand sie vor der Statue von Salazar Slytherin, eine Schlange hatte sich zu seinen Füssen eingerollt, er selbst trug ein einladendes und warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen und seine Augen strahlten Güte aus, die sie ihm ersten Moment an Dumbeldore erinnerte.

Es war das genaue Gegenteil der Statue im Eingangsbereich der Schule, dort waren seine Augen kalt, die Schlange hatte ihr Maul aufgerissen, und sein Lächeln war eine erstarrte Fratze. Dort machte er ihr Angst, hier fühlte sie sich geborgen. Eines Tages einmal hatte sie Draco auf dem Heimweg begleitet und hier vorbeigekommen, er hatte die Statue ignoriert, als sie ihn fragte wer dass war hatte er ihr gesagt, er würde sich dafür nicht interessieren, doch sie hatte Salazar gleich erkannt. Sie war hier schon öfters gewesen. Als Tom von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte und ihr nach und nach sein wahres Ich enthüllte, hatte sie erkannt dass sie dagegen nichts mehr tun konnte, sie war machtlos und konnte nichts tun, außer zuzuschauen und zu lernen. Ja, zu lernen, so unsinnig es wohl auch klang..

Tom war hier, wenn er von dem Gang der zu den Zimmern der Klassensprecher kam durch einen geheimen Gang gewandert der genau hinter der lebensgroßen Statue von Slytherin endete. Und sie hatte sie das Passwort gemerkt. Auch wenn es nur eine Erinnerung von Tom gewesen war, sie sah nicht ein warum sie dass Wissen das sie so schmerzhaft errungen hatte nicht für ihre Zwecke nutzen sollte.

Also strich sie der Schlange sanft über den Kopf und nickte der Statue dann wohlwollend zu. Unten, am Sockel der Statue war eine Platte befestigt, ihre Finger strichen auch darüber und ihre Lippen formten leise die Worte die dort zu lesen waren.

Möget Ihr niemals den Weg aus den Augen verlieren und Euch immer der Art von Salazar Slyhterin bewusst sein.

"Seine Güte ist berüchtigt, seine Liebe ist vergessen, ich erbitte Einlass in den Turm." sprach sie die Worte nach, die sie Tom hatte sagen hören und wartete darauf das der Schlange Augen grün aufleuchteten.

Und Augen wurden grün, die von Slytherin. Leise erhob sich dann eine angenehme Stimme und die Lippen der Statue bewegten sie wie die eines normalen Menschen. Die Züge waren weich und wirkten nicht wie aus Stein.

"WEr ErbIttEt EInlaSS In dIE HallEn von SlythErIn?"sagte er und beugte sich langsam zu hier herunter, es schien fast so als hätte sein Umhang an Farbe gewonnen und wäre aus zartfliesender Gewebe, sie glaubte es rascheln zu hören. Er hatte sich auf ihre Höhe begeben und blickte ihr nun freundlich in die Augen. Die Schlange schlief noch.

"I... ich heiße ... ich ahm... ich bin Ginny äh" Sie fasste sich, er sah sie noch immer geduldig an, "Mein Name ist Virgina Weasley, Sir."

"Nun, VIrgIna, waS machSt du zu SolchEr StundE hIEr In dEn dunklEn GängEn, ES ISt In dIESEn ZEItEn nIcht SIchEr, noch nIcht EInmal für EInE WEaSlEy Frau."

"Ich will in den Turm." Er betrachtete sie einen Moment ausführlich und schüttelte dann sachte den Kopf.

"Du bISt kEInE SlythErIn, mEIn KInd. GEhE wIEdEr zurück In dEn Turm von", er überlegte einen Moment, "von GodrIc. Du bISt doch EInE GryffIndor?" Ginny nickte doch dann schüttelte die den Kopf.

"Ich geh da rein, ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht, Sir. Ich hab was zu erledigen, wissen Sie und dass hat keine Zeit mehr."

Die Statue von Salazar begann herzlich zu lachen.

"Wahrlich EInE GryffIndor. So vIEl FEuEr. DEr jungE Mann für dEn du daSS hIEr auf dIch nImmSt muSS ES wohl wIrklIch wErt SEIn."

"Warum, bei Merlins Bart, weiß dass eigentlich jeder! Und nein ich weiß nicht ob er es wert ist, genau das will ich doch herausfinden. Warum quälst du mich eigentlich. Hättest du das nicht bei Tom versuchen können? Ihm was ausreden."

Salazar fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare, es fiel Ginny auf wie jung er eigentlich war, vielleicht dreißig?

"Ich bIn nur EInE StatuE, VIrgIna, Ich habE kEInE Macht, auSSEr dEn WEg zu öffnEn und zu SchlIEßEn. Er wuSStE dIE WortE zu SprEchEn und Er ISt EIn SlythErIn. Da ISt nIchtS mEhr zu SagEn. Und waS dIch und dEInEn jungEn FrEund angEht, SEIt Ihr EInmal zuSammEn an mIr vorbEI gEgangEn. Ich bIn vIEllEIcht auS StEIn, abEr noch von gEwISSEn VErStand. Und mIr ISt klar daS Malfoy und WEaSlEy großE ProblEmE bEdEutEn."

Ginny achte. "Dass weiß Ich doch auch, Es würde nie gut gehen. Wir sind zu unterschiedlich, unsere Familien hassen sich und überhaupt..." Der große Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf und lachte sie dann an.

"LaSSt dEn Kopf nIcht hängEn, jungE Frau, Ich gEwährE Euch EInlaSS. SolchE AugEn bEtrübt zu SEhEn, mISSfällt mIr." Er sprach einige Worte in Parselzunge zu der Schlange, die kroch langsam davon und zog hinter sich eine Türe auf, die zuvor nicht zu sehen gewesen war.

"WEnn du lumoS crEdI ... SprIchSt wIrSt du noch andErE WEgE EntdEckEn, In jEdEn Turm EInEn hInEIn und hInauS dann brauchSt du dIE unSIchErEn GängE nIcht mEhr zu bEtrEtEn. Ich würdE ES mIr nIE vErzEIhEn an dEInEm Unglück Schuld zu SEIn."

"Warum helfen Sie mir?" fragte Ginny als sie durch den Spalt in den Gang ging.

"WEIl Ich mIch an SalazarS ErInnErungEn haltEn kann, Er war ES auch EInmal, dEShalb hElfE Ich dIr."

"Er war was?" erkundigte sich Ginny höflich, hinter ihr wurde es langsam dunkel und sie konnte kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen.

"VErlIEbt. BIttE machE LIcht. Ich möchtE nIcht daS du fällSt." hörte sie ihn fürsorglich sagen. Und sie machte Licht.

"Lumos credi Slytherinturm" flüsterte sie und über ihr an einer erstaunlich hohen Decke gingen grüne Lichter an und am Boden strahlten silbern Linien auf die ihr den Weg zeigten. Sie setze an zu gehen.

"WartE noch EInEn MomEnt, VIrgIna."

Sie drehte sich zu der Stimme um, und konnte eine Türe silbern glänzen sehen, die Worte die sie sagen musste um sie zu Öffnen oder zu Schließen standen auf einer Tafel, eine solche wie die auf dem Sockel, und daneben stand noch mal die selbe Statue wie draußen.

Sie war erstaunt.

"BESuchE mIch mal, VIrgIna, SEI So nEtt, mIr Ist ImmEr So langwEIlIg." Ginny nickte ihm lächelnd zu und drehte sich dann um.

Als sie durch den Gang ging um zu Draco zu kommen, ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf wie jemand der so war wie Salazar so jemand werden konnte wie Slytherin.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Sie würde ihn mal fragen gehen.

Keine Minute später stand sie dann vor dem Ausgang und sprach leise die Worte die neben der Türe standen.

"Mach schon auf, aber hopp!" wiederholte sie leise die Formel, die Tür verschwand und ging leise in den Gang der zu dem Schlafräumen der Jungs führte. Sie atmete einmal anständig durch, konzentrierte sich auf das Bebvorliegende und öffnete dann leise die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer (Sie hatte es gleich gefunden, es waren überall neben den Türen Schilder angebracht).

Er hockte auf seinem Bett, lies gerade ein Dartsbrett mit einem Bild von Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück zu er Wand schweben und brachte es dann gleich auf den richtigen Platz. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt.

Als er dann seine Konzentration nicht mehr brauchte, hörte sie ihn fluchen. Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter ihn endlich wieder zu hören.

"Diese verfluchte Göre" fauchte er und hämmerte neben sich in sein großes Bett. Er sah so süß aus, seine ansonsten immer gelackten Haare, hingen im wild ins Gesicht.

"Ich hoffe doch du meinst mich damit, Draco" entgegnete sie dann als sie leise die Tür schloss, mit einem Zauber versiegelte und in sein überraschte Antlitz schaute.

Sie lehnte sich an die Türe und wartete bis er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Sie hatte noch gut den ganzen Vormittag Zeit bis sie jemand vermissen würde.

"Was, bei Merlins Zauberstab, machst du hier, Weasley?"

Sie sah ihn nur vielsagend an.

Er verdrehte die Augen.

"Lass es mich Reformulieren, wie bist du hier hergekommen?"

Sie grinste zu ihm und sagte noch immer nichts.

Und dann sank er in sich zusammen sah sie mit erfreuten Augen an und lächelte sanft. "Was ist mit Nimmerwiedersehen?"

"Scheiß auf Nimmerwiedersehen Draco." Sie ging zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. "Scheiß drauf."

Mut, Zweites Kapitel 

Brenda nahm sich nach wenigen Minuten das schwere Buch von den Oberschenkeln glitt leise aus ihrem Bett, sie trug einen warmen, flauschigen Pyjama und schlüpfte in ihre Patschen aus Lammfell. Lautlos schlich auch sie sich aus dem Zimmer, nahm aber noch ihren Stab mit, hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, dann gleich zu der Ecke in der Ginny immer so unbehelligt saß wenn sie in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Sie seufzte einmal zaghaft, atmete kaum hörbar durch und nahm sich die Decke die dort am Sessel lag, noch warm von Ginnys voriger Benützung.

"Es gibt keinen besseren als den guten alten Salazar" sagte sie leise und eine Öffnung erschien in der Wand.

"Lumos credi Salazars Statue" flüsterte sie, ging dann auf das Grüne Licht zu dass da erschien und wanderte gemütlich die wenigen Minuten bis sie mit einem Lächeln vor der lebensgroßen Statue des schon lange verendeten Zauberers stand. Er neigte ehrfürchtig seinen Kopf.

"HErrIn wElchE unErwartEte FrEudE Euch hEutE zu sEhEn. WaS führt Euch zu mIr?"

Brenda schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

"Ach Salazar, wie oft denn noch, bitte nenn mich Brenda, wie alle andern auch. Wie geht es Dir heute?"

"ES könntE mIr nIcht bESSEr gEhEn, vIElEn Dank." antwortete er offen und klar, seine Augen lagen mit Hochachtung auf ihr.

Die junge Dame ihm gegenüber nickte ihm erfreut zu, in ihren grünen Augen spiegelte sich das Licht der nicht findbaren Lampen.

"Das freut mich Salazar. Ich hätte eine Bitte. Es wird eine Freundin von mir vorbeikommen und um Einlass bitten, sei so gut und gewähre ihn, ja?" Er sah sie von oben herab an und runzelte seine Stirn.

"ISt ES jEnE GInny von dEr Ihr SprachEt?"

Wieder nickte Brenda nur. "Ganz genau Salazar. Mach es ihr nicht zu leicht. Sie soll meinen dass sie es alleine geschafft hat." Sie biss etwas an ihren Nägeln und spuckte das überstehende Stück ihres Nagels mit Karacho aus. "Und gib ihr ein bisschen Kontrolle. Hemm, das lumos credi sollte reichen." Salazar zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann dachte er einen Moment nach.

"AbEr SagtEt Ihr nIcht SIE SEI EInE GryffIndor wIE Ihr? EInEr GryffIndor kann Ich kEInEn EInlass übEr dIEsEn WEg gEwährEn."

Brenda kratzte sich an ihrer Augenbraue.

"Wenn ich sage du gewährst ihr Einlass tust du dass, bitte", setzte sie weniger barsch hinzu. "Und wenn es dir möglich ist und sie danach fragt gib ihr ein Bisschen Info über ihre Familie." Ihre Augen wanderten kurz durch die steinernen Gänge die vor ihr lagen und fokussierten an einen Platz der zu weit lag als das man ihn von hier aus sehen könnte. "Freunde dich mit ihr an. Gib ihr das Gefühl verstanden zu werden." Ein Gähnen überraschte sie plötzlich, sie hielt sich fast schon beschämt die Hand vor den Mund, die Statue vor ihr lächelte gütig zu ihr hinab und schloss die Augen.

"Ihr solltEt nun gEhEn, SIE ISt da. Schlaft noch EIn wEnIg und löScht daS LIcht."

Brenda nickte und ging etwas weiter weg, um zwei Ecken und löschte dann das Licht das hinter ihr den Gang erhellt hatte.

"Lumos credi Hauselfenräumlichkeiten", sagte sie dann und verschwand nach wenigen Sekunden hinter den vielen Ecken der weitverzweigten Gänge.

Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Es war schwer danach wieder aufzuhören. Sie fuhr sich genüsslich über ihre geschwollenen Lippen und lehnte sich zurück an Dracos Schultern.

"Du schmeckst nach Kirsche, Wea... Virgina." Hörte sie ihn sagen, als er ihr sanft durch das Haar strich und seine Hand auf ihren Bauch lag.

"Ach," neckte sie ihn, "tue ich das?" Sie spürte sein Nicken. "Und warum Virgina?"

"Weil ich es so will.", antwortete er ohne Umschweife, sie sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an und begann zu lächeln.

"Nun es ist besser als Weasley und aus deinem Mund klingt es sogar richtig schön. Sonst höre ich das nur wenn ich etwas schlimmes angestellt. Virgina Magdalena Weasley was bei den Gnomen von Cambridge hast du angestellt. Wenn du es sagst klingt es nicht wie falsch."

Draco lachte. "Nun ich denke deine Mutter wäre nicht sehr erfreut wenn sie dich hier sehen würde, Virgina Magdalena Weasley."

"Stimmt." Sie drehte sich etwas und sah ihm dann ins Gesicht. Sie fragte sich ob seine Augen schon immer so warm geleuchtet hatten. Ansonsten waren sie immer so kalt dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lieg. Aber wenn er hier bei ihr lag, dann nicht.

Sie küsste ihm sanft auf die Stirn. Und drückte sich dann weg von sich.

"Ich muss ge..." erklärte sie, doch er zog sie zu sich.

"Nicht. Bleib noch" sagte er bevor er sie küsste. Es brannte ihr im Mund hinunter in ihren Bauch bis hinein in die Zehenspitzen. Seine alleinige Nähe lies sie vergessen wer sie war.

Dann endlich entglitt sie seinen Händen und ging außer Griffweite, ihre Hände beschwichtigend in die Höhe gehoben.

"Ich komme wieder, ja? Ich komme wieder. Nächsten Samstag ganz in der Früh. Da kannst du auf mich warten. Es bleibt alles wie es war. Bitte." Er nickte nur. Aber es fiel ihm schwer. Eine verfluchte ganze Woche. Warten. Das war nicht OK.

"Und dein Freund?" fragte er dann, es war gewiss etwas Eifersucht die in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Er hatte natürlich nicht übersehen dass sie einen Freund hatte.

"Die Kröte. Der ist Mittel zum Zweck. Er ist ein schlechter Küsser. Aber so kommt jedenfalls keiner auf uns zwei drauf." Sie sah kurz auf ihre Schuhe. "Nun ja niemand bis auf Brenda.", sagte sie dann leise und hoffte das Draco nicht wütend werden würde.

"Das Schlammblut? Woher?" fragte er kurzangebunden.

"Merlin, Draco ich hab keinen Schimmer. Aber sie hat es gemerkt. Und sie hat mich hierher geschickt." Sie sah ihm dann schon fast bittend ins Gesicht.

"Gut sage es ihr, du platzt sonst noch. Aber kein Wort zum Dreamteam." Das Leuchten ihrer Augen war es wert das jemand anderer davon wirklich erfuhr. Einen Moment war sein Leben gerade noch so ertragbar und im nächsten Moment stand sie in seinem Zimmer und küsste alle seine Bedenken weg. Wenn ihm jemand davor gesagt hätte das Schmusen so verdammt effektiv war, jemanden gefügig zu machen, hätte er schon längst dafür gesorgt dass der Dunkle Lord auch Eine abbekam.

"Ich dachte hierher zu kommen hätte dir gezeigt das ich die lebend haben wollte." antwortete sie dann gelassen und riss ihm aus seinen Gedanken. Und dann war sein Zimmer auch schon wieder leer.

Und er war sich noch nicht mal sicher ob das alles nicht einfach nur ein verdammt schöner Traum gewesen war.

"Lumos credi Gryffindorturm" sagte sie als sie wieder an dem Platz angekommen war, in einer der dunklen Ecken des Ganges der zu den Schlafräumen führte. Ihr gegenüber war ein Spiegel, sie machte sich schnell zurecht als sie die Öffnungsformel sprach. Der Spiegel verschwamm und führte sie in einen Rot erleuchteten Gang. Es dauerte gerade mal fünf Minuten bis sie beim Ende des Ganges war. Auf einer Tafel stand wie schon bei den anderen Ausgängen auch das Losungswort bzw. der Satz um hinein in den Gryffindorturm zu gelangen.

"Es gibt keinen besseren als den guten alten Salazar" Sie stand genau bei ihrem Lieblingssessel. Etwas abgeschieden. Es waren ein paar Leute schon wach, was sie um knapp halb elf auch nicht wirklich wunderte. Brenda sah sie, tippte sich zweimal an die Nase und schaute dann in die Richtung Dreamteam dass da auch schon auf Ginny zukam.

Ron schäumte vor Wut. Harry sah sie entschuldigend an und Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ahh, da steckst du, wo warst du, warum glaube ich dir die Antwort schon jetzt nicht und weshalb weiß noch nicht einmal Brenda nicht wo du gewesen bist." fauchte sie Ron unter einmal an, sie wartete bis er Luft geholt hatte und nicht mehr ganz rot angelaufen war.

"Erstens wusste Brenda wo ich bin, aber ich bin froh das Sie meine Privatsphäre respektiert im Gegensatz zu machen anderen," sie lächelte ihn böse an, "Zweitens werde ich es dir nicht an die Nase binden und Drittens: du willst es gar nicht wissen." sie beugte sich dann schnell zu ihrem Bruder nach vorne und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, er lief rot an und sie ging gut gelaunt zu Brenda.

"Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?" fragte dieses dann als sie bei ihr angekommen war, Ginny grinste einfach weiter.

"Das Hermine im Mädchenraum gesagt hatte, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr lange warten würde bis er endlich seinen Hintern in Bewegung setzen wird."

"Wann hat sie dass gesagt?"

"Nie, denk ich mal, warum?" Brenda schüttelte nur halbentsetzt den Kopf.

"Du bist echt fies. Wie lief es?"

Ginny lachte auf.

"Er küsst wie ein junger Gott", sagte sie dann in fast schon ekstatischer Stimme, "seine Stimme macht mich rasend und ..."

"Und was? Ginny he, schau mich an!"Ginny hatte mitten im Gespräch aufgehört und starrte in die Ferne.

Dann schüttelte sie sich und fuhr sich kurz durch die haare.

"Und er wird mir ganz alleine gehören. Koste es was es wolle. Hilfst du mir?"

"Wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich da, Ginny. Und jetzt los, die Kröte wartet." Ginny verdrehte die Augen und ging dann mit einem freudestrahlenden Gesicht hinaus bis vor die Fette Dame, wo er wartete.

Währenddessen raste Brenda mit einem wirklich fiesen Blick durch das Dreamteam durch hinauf in ihr Zimmer und verlangte absolute Ruhe. Sie saß wieder vor dem wirklich dicken Buch.

"He, Brenda,..."

Die Braunhaarige sah von ihrem Schmöker auf und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Als Ginny nichts sagte sondern sie nur anstarrte starrte sie zurück betrachtete sie.

"Was ist denn?" fragte sie schlussendlich und Ginny erwachte aus ihrer Lethargie und kratze sich erst mal am Kopf.

"Woher wusstest du das mit mir und du-weißt-schon-wen-ich-meine. Ich habe es dir nie erzählt." Ginny lag in ihrem Bett, ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt und schaute hinüber zu Brenda.

Diese lächelte schwach.

"Das zwischen dir und junger Gott?Ich kann es dir... " sie wurde leise und räusperte sich, "Was ist es dass euch verbindet?", fragte sie unerwartet und Ginny wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht zu antworten. "Bitte sei ehrlich, Ginny, dass ist wichtig."

Ginny setze sich neben sie auf das Bett und blickte lange Momente in das Zimmer hinein.

"Es.. Es ist .. Ich liebe ihn. Aber das wäre an sich ja gar nicht das Problem." Sie spielte mit ihren Haaren und vermied Augenkontakt, Brenda beobachtete sie kritisch.

"Ich liebe meine Brüder auch, und meine Eltern und Harry und Hermine und dich auch. Aber ihn liebe ich. Weißt du worauf ich hinaus will?" Brenda schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich begehre ihn und dass ist das was mich am meisten aus dem Konzept gebracht hat, ich mag ihn auch noch." Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Er ist niemand den ich mögen sollte. Verstehst du. Ich meine, Ok, gegen Liebe kannst du nicht viel tun, ja, Begehren kennen wir doch alle aus den Liebesromanen, eine Kraft die selbst Feinde kurzzeitig ins Bett lockt wo sie dann was weiß ich alles tun, ach dagegen kann ich nicht viel tun, aber ich mag ihn auch noch." Sie schaute fast wie um Vergebung bittend zu ihrer Freundin, die ihr aber nur aufmunternd auf die Schultern klopfte.

"Du begehrst ihn?", sagte Brenda dann spöttisch, "Du magst ihn? Du liebst ihn? Womöglich raubt er dir auch noch deinen Verstand? Weißt du wie das klingt?" Brenda sah sie scharf an. "Lächerlich, klingt es. Wie alt bist du, vierzehn?" "Fast fünfzehn" warf Ginny ein, zu erschrocken anders auf die Attacke ihrer Freundin zu reagieren. "Also fast fünfzehn. Kein großer Unterschied."

Fast schon mild lächelnd fuhr Brenda fort. "Was kannst du in diesem Alter denn schon über die Liebe wissen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, "setze Brenda noch sanfter hinzu und nahm Ginny in den Arm, die die Geste dankend annahm, "ich glaube dir ja, dass du so fühlst. Ich bezweifle keinen Moment daran das es dich einfach innerlich zerreißen muss so für jemanden zum ersten Mal zu empfinden aber kannst du denn sagen dass es wirklich Liebe ist und nicht nur Begehren." Sie strich Ginny sanft über die Haare, und hielt ihren nun fast schon in Tränen entbrannten Körper fest. "Denn es muss wirklich was dahinter stecken wenn du das durchziehen willst, Ginny. Du liebst ihn?" Ginny nickte. "Du magst ihn?" Wieder nickte die Rothaarige. "Und begehren tust du ihn auch?" Das Nicken war schwach, als würde sie selbst dieses schon offenbarte Geheimnis beschämen.

"Und was ist mit Vertrauen, Ginny? Was ist mit Respekt? Fühlst du Zugehörigkeit zu ihm? Hast du Glauben in ihn?" Brenda schüttelte sie fest bis sie ihr ins Gesicht sah. "Und was mit ihm. Lohnt es sich für ihn die Konventionen über Bord zu werfen. Denn, Ginny, wenn du das wirklich tun willst, brauchst du ihn auch." Ginny sah sie mit bassen Erstaunen an. "Ich bin mir sicher das er dich begehrt, er wäre ja blinder als ein Stockfisch wenn er dass nicht täte," fügte sie aufmunternd zu, Ginny lächelte schwach, " dich lieben wird er auch aber mag er dich? Vertraut er dir? Wenn er dich anschaut, sieht er nur deinen Körper oder doch auch deinen Geist. " Brenda atmete schwer aus, ihr Gesicht war vielleicht gleich blass wie dass von Ginny. "Ich quäle dich nur ungern mit diesen Fragen aber darüber brauchst du Klarheit. Denk nach. Vergewissere dich." Sie faltete ihre Hände zu einem Dach. "Du hast gesagt", sie sah sie von unter ihren Augenbrauen an, " Koste es was es wolle. "

Sie stand auf, lies Ginny niedergeschmettert auf den Bett sitzen, flüsterte ihr leise etwas zu und verlies den Raum, ihre rothaarige Freundin in jeder Bewegung erstarrt.

Welchen Preis bist du denn bereit zu zahlen?

Vater, es gibt an sich nichts Neues, hier von Hogwarts. Dumbeldore hält Reden um uns Schüler zu vereinen, Snapes Unterricht ist langweilig wie immer, wenn auch informativ, Umbridge ist, und es schmerzt mich hier mit Potter einer Meinung zu sein, als Lehrerin nichts wert, das was wir hier lernen habe ich schon in frühen Jahren unter wesentlich besserer Führung gelehrt bekommen.

Draco hielt inne und tauchte seine Feder in das Tuschefässchen neben ihm am Schreibtisch. Er musste plötzlich an diese Zeiten denken als sein Vater für ihn noch unbestreitbar ein Held gewesen waren, jemand zu dem man Aufsehen musste. Auch jetzt noch hatte sich dass nicht für ihn verändert. Sein Vater war ein Held für ihn. Egal was er tat oder noch tun würde, daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Es war wie es war.

Draco verehrte seinen Vater. Er verehrte die Kraft die von ihm ausging, die Undurchdringbarkeit der Maske welche er trug, die Art und Weise wie der die Welt sah und sich dem Lauf der Dinge einordnete und nicht versuchte sich als etwas anderes zu zeigen als er war. Obwohl... .

Der Junge legte nachdenklich die Feder aus der Hand, sorgsam darauf achtend das Pergament auf dem die Worte an seinen Vater gerichtet waren , nicht zu beschmutzen. War es der Weg den er wählen sollte? Es war sein Weg, nicht wahr? Das Schicksal, wenn man so wollte, an das er gebunden war, auch wenn er an dieses Konzept nicht glauben wollte.

Draco erinnerte sich an die Worte seines Vaters, an dir Kälte in seinen Augen, die Stimme von Macht verzerrt als er Avada Kavdara zum Ersten Mal sah. Als sein Vater begann ihn in die dunklen Künste einzuweihen. Nun, wenn er so an jenen Tag zurückdachte, er hatte seinen Vater gefürchtet. Er verstand nicht weshalb sein Vater so kalt geworden war, so anderes.

Er erinnerte sich an die plötzliche Stille am Esstisch, die Hauselfen servierten angsterfüllt das Mahl, jene abschätzige Haltung die seine Eltern seit diesen Tagen zeitweise an den Tag legten. Wie verwirrt er damals war und eines Tages war es dann wieder so wie früher.

Verwirrt nahm Draco die Feder wieder in die Hand und wunderte sich ob seiner sonderbaren Gedanken. Er tauchte die Spitze seines Schreibgerätes in das Schwarz der Tusche ein und schrieb ohne groß nachzudenken weiter. In seinen wöchentlichen Bericht an seinen alten Herren beschrieb er Änderungen im Schulbetrieb gleichwohl wie auch alles was er über Potter in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Und wieder quälte in diese eine Frage. Warum hatte Vater das mit Virgina gemacht und den Hauelfen Dobberius Potter zur Hilfe geschickt. Denn nur so konnte es sein. Gerade Dobberius der dem Hause Malfoys schon so lange Jahre diente sollte plötzlich sein Heim und Herd verlassen? Gerade Dobberius der Draco in den schweren Stunden der Kälte zu Seite stand, als sein Vater begann dieses doppelte Spiel zu treiben?

Draco hatte es natürlich bemerkt. Und doch, vielleicht war es ihm ja angeboren, hatte er seinen Vater niemals darauf angesprochen. Denn er vertraute ihm. Was auch immer los war, jed welcher Grund der verborgen lag, es war sicher nicht umsonst. Also spielte er mit. Dafür war er geboren, es lag ihm im Blut dieses "Spiel" zu spielen.

Er war sich nicht sicher aber es war ein Spiel gegen Voldemort. Nur das würde Sinn machen. Vater hatte dieses kalte Verhalten an den Tag gelegt als Voldemort wieder zu ihnen gestoßen und am erstarken war. Er hatte begonnen ihn in die dunkle Kunst zu lehren, hatte ihn gelehrt seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu behalten, hatte ihm beigebracht jedes und alles zu missachten was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Und doch überall und bei jedem neuen Ding da ihm gelehrt wurden waren unmissverständliche Zeichen dafür dass es nur Schein war. Das es zwar das war was richtig klang aber es eigentlich nicht war.

Es war bei Weiten nicht so das er die Schlammblütler liebte aber hasste sie sicher nicht so viel, wie er es nach außen trug. Draco liebte es Potter Gelehrte zu beschimpfen, es gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl, er mochte es auch andere zu demütigen, er glaubte an vieles was er sagte und was sich bewusst das er fürwahr etwas besseres war als alle anderen. Als Ginny ihn damals in jenem Raum fragte ob er alles ernst meinte was er über ihre Familie sagte hatte er es bejaht. Denn es war die Wahrheit. Er verabscheute ihre Familie noch mehr als er Potter missbilligte. Eines der wenigen Dinge die ihm sein Vater immer klar ans Herz gelegt hatte. Wealseys sind nicht gut für dich, Junge.

Ha, sein Vater hatte doch noch nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Ahnung wie recht er da wirklich gehabt hatte. Sie raubte ihm den Verstand. Er wartete Woche für Woche darauf dass sie zu ihm aufs Zimmer kam und bei ihm lag, sich mit ihm unterhielt, im das letzte bisschen ökonomische Denken wegnahm dass er noch besaß. Er hatte sie damals im Licht des Mondes gesehen, wie sie unter seiner Berührung erstarrte, ihre Harre hatten eine silbernen Schimmer und ihre Haut war weiß wie das beste Porzellan seiner Mutter, sie biss ihm in die Hand.

Im nachhinein erstaunlich wie schnell es geschehen war. Erstaunlich dass er in diesem Raum ein bisschen seiner Würde behalten hatte und die Maske nicht zerbrach. Erstaunlich dass er diesen ersten Abend überstanden hatte ohne sein Gesicht vor ihr zu verlieren.

Er hatte sie gesehen - es war um ihn geschehen.

Die ernüchternde Wahrheit. Aber er war nicht bereit seinen Vater oder seine Mutter für ein bisschen Spaß zu verraten. Wenn es das bloß wäre.

Aber war es nicht. Am Anfang war es einfach nur ihre atemberaubende Schönheit gewesen die ihn vorübergehend gefesselt hatte, wie sie ihn trotzig anstarrt und nicht wusste was sie eigentlich mit ihm anstellen sollte. Sie war so anders wie er. Er hatte es sehen können, sie sagte auch sonst die Sachen gerade hinaus, sie versuchte sich gar nicht erst wegen ihm zu verstellen. Es war ihr egal gewesen was er über sie dachte, Also hatte sie geredet, meine Güte sie hatte so viel geredet, und da hatte er bemerkt dass da eben noch etwas war. Und bevor er es sich hatte versehen könne, hatte sie ihn erpresst, ihr Augen hatten dunkel gefunkelt.

Es hatte gebraucht bis er sich mit der unüberwindbaren Tatsache abgefunden hatte dass das geschehen war, was niemals hätte geschehen dürfen. Er war bis über beide Ohren verschossen in die Weasleygöre. Direkt gehend schon verliebt. Und als sie ihm dann Leb Wohl sagte war er so... erleichtert. Ein Problem weniger. Er musste seinem Vater zur Seite stehen, egal was es war das ihnen anstand zu tun. Er war froh dass sie den Schritt getan hatte, er hätte es nicht mehr geschafft. Und dann kam sie zurück

Ihm war als wäre das Heil der Welt zu ihm herabgestiegen, sie suchte ihn sporadisch heim wie ein Gespenst, sodass er am Anfang befürchtete einem Hirngespinst zu erliegen. Denn wie konnte er nicht von ihr träumen? Schließlich war ein junger Mann und selbst seine tadellose Erziehung konnte seinen hormongesteuerten Körper nicht unter Kontrolle halten.

Kurzum; er war ihr verfallen.

Er sah unvermittelt zu seiner Uhr und fuhr erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Seit wann trödelte er so? Schnell schrieb er, wieder gefasst, den Brief an seinen Vater zu Ende und eilte dann in die Eulerei um so schnell es ging wieder in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren. Es war Samstag.

Die Wochen zogen an ihr vorbei ohne dass sie es noch großartig wahr nahm. Das einzige von Bestand waren die Abende mit Draco. Dazwischen redete sie mit Brenda, lernte wie verrückt, ging zu DA- Abenden, bemerkte nicht ohne eine gewisse Getränktheit das ihr so "heißgeliebter" Freund fremdging. Es war ja noch nicht einmal so das es ihr wehtat aber es verletze ihren Stolz.

Daneben hatte sie noch versucht mit dem auseinander zu setzten was ihr Brenda damals gesagt hatte und jedes mal wenn sie sich darüber im Klaren fühlte, machte es in ihr Klick und sie stand wieder auf Anfang. Sehr frustrierend.

Gerade eben war sie von einem langen DA Treffen gekommen und schlich nun auf Engelsflügeln zu ihrem Geheimgang der sie so schnell und hurtig zu ihrem, wie das schon klang, Geliebten brachte. Aber es stimmte schon. Genau das war Draco. Sie öffnete lautlos den Gang und verschwand darin ohne Brenda zu beachten. Diese saß unbemerkt im großen Lehnstuhl gleich dem Kamin gegenüber und lächelte sanft. Sie konnte auch nicht mehr sehen wie Dobby, der die Aufräumarbeiten im Gryffindorturm übernommen hatte, aus einer dunklen Ecke kam und sich vor ihrer braunhaarigen Freundin verbeugte. Und selbst wenn, es hätte sie nicht interessiert.

Sie war geschafft und müde, wollte nur noch u ihm in sein Zimmer, einschlafen, ganz nah bei ihm und sich berührt fühlen. Er würde über ihren Schlaf wachen und Tom würde es nicht wagen in ihren Träumen zu wüten. Sie ging durch die grünerhellten Gänge wie in Trance, ignorierte Salazar heute abends ausnahmsweise und eilte in den Turm.

In freudiger Erwartung auf ein gewärmtes Bett schlich sie in sein Zimmer und war erstaut das er nicht da war. So legte sie sich alleine hin und war keine Sekunde später eingeschlafen.

Mut, drittes Kapitel 

Als Draco an diesem Abend aus der Eulerei zurückkam war er nicht sonderlich überrascht Ginny schlafend vorzufinden. Sie schlief meistens wenn sie hier war. Entweder das oder sie beiden schmusten wie von Sinnen herum. Es gefiel ihm das eine wie das andere.

Ruhig begab er sich zu seinem Kamin, natürlich besaß sein Zimmer einen, er war ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy - es stand ihm zu, und entzündete ein Feuer.

Der Tag war lang gewesen. Und doch... er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden zu schlafen sondern betrachtete sie als wäre sie ein Juwel oder etwas so Erstaunliches, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben erblickt hatte.

Sie sah so rein aus wenn sie schlief. Ihre Haare lagen ausgebreitet in seinem Bett, sie selbst hatte sich zu einer Kugel unter seiner Decke zusammengerollt und es kam ihm vor als würden die Schatten seines Zimmers vor ihr zurückweichen.

Er verstand es nicht. Er konnte nicht verstehen was sie wohl an ihm fand.

Es war ihm sehr wohl klar das er gutaussehend und attraktiv war, er hatte Geld, er hatte jetzt schon eine gewisse Macht und dennoch, sie war die einzige die ihn immer noch so nahm wie er war, obwohl sie wusste was er noch war. Er war ein Malfoy. Er spielte dieses verdammte Spiel bis in den Tod hinein.

Niedergeschlagen stand er und schürte das Feuer mit dem Hacken aus Eisen der links dem Kamin lag. Es dauerte eine Weile, länger als wenn er Magie verwendet hätte, aber er mochte das Gefühl. Etwas tun.

Er spürte die Hitze des Feuers, wie sie nach seinen Händen griff, nach seinem Körper. Gefährliche Hitze. Er spürte wie die Flammen höher aufloderten und ihm fast, trotz des Stockes, die Fingerknöchel verbrannten. Er war zunah.

Wenn man sich zu nahe und zulange mit den Flammen ein lies würden sie einem Fressen, dachte er in Gedanken verloren, als er seine Hand tiefer in das Feuer hinein dirigierte und die Schmerzen, die sich zuerst verführerisch dann hackend in ihn bohrten, stärker wurden. Er betrachtete fast schon fasziniert wie es seiner Haut Blasen auftrug, die dann in einem markanten Zischgeräusch aufplatzten und Dampf entwich. Seine Hand begann zu krampfen und wollte wieder aus dem Feuer doch seine reine Willenskraft hielt sie davon zurück.

Erst als Ginny ihn mit verschlafenen wenn auch erschrockenen Gesicht auf die Schulter tippte zog er das was noch da war zurück.

Ginny musterte seine schon teilweise dunkelrot, an anderen Stellen in blassrosa entstellte Handfläche, tief zerfurchte und zerfetzt, und wandte sich dann seinen Fingern zu, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Seine Fingernägel lagen in einem stark nässendem Bett, seine Kuppen waren teilweise schon angeröstet, jede ihrer Berührungen als sie einem nach dem anderen untersuchte, fügte ihm Schmerzen zu, daran zu erkennen das seine Hand hin und wieder zuckte.

Als sie aufstand, um ihre Schultern seine Decke, deutete sie ihm sitzen zu bleiben und er betrachtete stumm wie sie zu seinem Schrank ging und in der Schublade mit seinen Unterhosen und Socken zu wühlen begann. Mittendrin erstarben ihre Bewegungen und sie zog mit einem siegessicheren Ruck seine seidene schwarze Boxer heraus.

Dann schlenderte sie zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm das Gläschen mit Salbe das dort stand und öffnete den Verschluss. Als sie daran roch verzog sie augenblicklich angewidert das Gesicht. Selbst Draco der gut fünf Schritt entfernt saß und sie aufmerksam beobachtete rümpfte die Nase.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und setze sich ihm wieder gegenüber. Als sie entschlossen in den Bottich fuhr hielt Draco für einem Moment den Atem an, doch blieb dann schweigend sitzen. Mit etwas Salbe auf ihre Fingern begann sie langsam jede Stelle, jede Verbrennung und jede Rötung auf seiner Hand, seinem Handgelenk bis hinauf zum Ellbogen der auch leicht angesengt war.

Von Moment zu Moment der dabei verstrich wurden ihre Lippen immer mehr zu einem Strich, Schweiß breitete sich auf ihrer Stirn aus, einmal überdrehten sich sogar ihre Augen und dann als sie fertig war, stand sie wieder auf, das einzige zu hören war das Knacken des Feuers und der Hacken der ihr scheppernd umfiel, sie lies ihn links liegen, verräumte die Salbe wieder, kam zurück gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige mit der Hand mit der sie ihm eingeschmiert hatte und verließ ohne Hast das Zimmer.

Der Tag war nicht mehr jung als Ginny von Brenda geweckt wurde. Scherfällig öffnete sie die Augen und sah in die mit Besorgnis verzerrten Züge ihrer Freundin.

"Brennkraut?" fragte Brenda kleinlaut, auf Ginnys Hand zeigend welche hin und wieder zuckte. Ein eigenartiger, schwerfälliger Geruch lag im Zimmer, doch keiner hatte ihn bemerkt, zu früh waren die anderen Viertklässler nach Honeysmade geeilt. Ginny nickte langsam und Brenda sah sie kurzzeitig sprachlos an.

"Wow", sagte sie dann endlich, "das muss ja höllisch weh tun! Wie zum Teufel bist du nur an Brennkraut rangekommen? Bei Godrics Mätresse, Ginny!" Als diese nicht antwortete sondern die Augen fest zusammenpresste, sah Brenda sie kritisch an.

"Wie lange warst du in Kontakt?"

Ginny, nun etwas gefasster, sah mit leer zur Decke und sagte ihrer Freundin damit alles was sie wissen wollte. Brenda keuchte auf.

"Über eine Viertelstunde?" fragte sie leise, so als wolle sie die Antwort gar nicht erfahren. Ginnys Reaktion lies auf sich warten doch irgendwann nickte sie schwerfällig. Ihre Lippen zu einem blass rosaroten Linie zusammengepresst, sah sie Brenda lange an und blinzelte drei Mal.

"Drei?-Viertel? Stunde?" keuchte Brenda blass. Ginny nickte.

"Eine Dreiviertelstunde? Gott, Ginny, weißt du überhau..." Brenda betrachtete ihre Freundin mit neuem Schrecken, "Natürlich weißt du, oh bitte entschuldige Ginny. Bitte entschuldige." Brenda schloss ihre Augen einen langen Moment lang, "Du brauchst Laudanum, ich geh sofort zu Madame Pomfrey und..."

Ginny fuhr hoch und fiel im selben Augenblick noch wieder zurück in die liegende Position. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Lippen blutleer und ihr Blick dabei starr auf Brenda gerichtet, die schließlich eingab.

"Ok keine Pompfrey- Aber Laudanum das kann ich irgendwie besorgen, es hilft Verbrennungsopfern zu schlafen, etwas zu Ruhen und ihren Schmerz zu vergessen." Ginny sah sie traurig an. "Du bist kein Verbrennungsopfer, dir kann es nicht helfen, oh, es tut mir leid... SCHEISSE! Verfluchte Scheisse. Verdammt noch mal." platze es dann aus ihr hinaus.

Wütend boxte Brenda gegen die Wand aus Holz, bis es Risse bekam und sie die Mauer dahinter erblicken konnte.

"Sag mir wie ich dir helfen kann. Ich muss dir doch irgendwie helfen können. Sag es mir. Du kannst doch sprechen?" hackte sie dann nach als Ginny sie mit erwartungsvollen, gepeinigten Augen anstarrte. Ginny wendete ihren Blick ab

"Aber du..." Brenda dachte nach und begriff.

"... Soll ich einen Stummzauber über dich werfen?" stellte sie als Frage in den Raum, doch ihre Freundin hörte es gar nicht mehr denn ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, der Mund weit aufgerissen und die Augen überdreht. Ein Schrei gellte durch den Raum, Brenda durch Mark und Bein; sie war froh das sie beim Betreten einen Mantel um den Eingang gelegt hatte, so würde nichts nach draußen gehen.

Und dann, nach scheinbar unendlich langen Minuten, Ginnys Atem ging flach, wenn sie überhaupt, verstummte sie. Ginny verlor das Bewusstsein.

Brenda sah sie an, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und atmete erleichtert aus.

"Na endlich." Sie legte ihr eine Hand auf Mund die andere auf die Kehle.

"Kind Godrics,", sprach sie mit dunkler dennoch sanfter Stimme, "schweig still bist Du wieder sprechen magst. Dies ist Mein Wunsch." Unter ihren Händen formte sich eine kleine Kugel aus weissem Licht das mit roten Fäden durchzogen war, sie führte es langsam zu ihrer Stirn, immer weiter in ihren Kopf hinein bis es nicht mehr zusehen war.

Bestimmt atmete sie dreimal tief durch, die Augen unter ihren Lidern gingen schnell hin und her.

"Ahhh, ich hasse mein Leben, aber echt", grummelte sie als sie begann die Schläfen zu reiben und immer wieder die Augen zusammenkniff, wie wenn jemand in die Sonne blickte.

"Rory, du verdammter Mistkater," rief sie dann und setze sich wieder auf, "verfluchter Flohfänger, Plage meiner Tage, hör auf die Süssen von Slytherin flach zu legen und beweg deinen fetten Arsch hierher. Das selbe gilt auch für Euch: Cathy, Mark und Kralle. Kommt sofort hierher."

Dann stand sie auf, deckte Ginny vorsichtig zu und begab sich wieder zu dem fettem Buch, das auf ihrem Bett lag.

Draco schlief diese Nacht nicht. Die Scherzen seiner Hand waren beim Abklingen, als er sie im halbdunkeln betrachtete entdeckte er bis auf eine gewisse Röte keinen einzigen Hinweis darauf das seine Hand noch bis vor wenige Stunde fast verloren war.

Virgina hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Das musste man ihr lassen, von Heilkräutern hatte sie wirklich Ahnung.

Entnervt rieb er sich die Wange, da wo sie ihm eine gescheuert hatte und wünschte sich es wäre wenigstens eine echte Brandwunde im Entstadium und nicht nur eine Eingebildete, verfluchtes Brennkraut.

Auf Verbrennungen jeder Art aufgetragen hatte Brennsalbe eine extrem heilende Wirkung, schwerste Verletzungen wurden in kürzester Zeit wieder ungeschehen, dort wo vor wenigen Stunden noch verkohlte Haut war, fand sich nur noch gesundes Gewebe, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Auf gesundem Gewebe aufgetragen verhielt es sich mit Brennkraut aber sonderbar, hatte er damals in dem Tränke und Salbenbuch seines Vaters gelesen, denn es lies den der unachtsam damit umging, an der jeweiligen Hautstelle für einige Tage, die Schmerzen eines Brandes spüren. Ginge man jedoch unverantwortlich um und hielt mit dem Brennkraut länger als knappe fünfzehn Minuten Kontakt, würde sich diese Wirkung vervielfachen und dem ganzen Körper vortäuschen zu verbrennen, je nach Anwendungsdauer bis zu zwei Wochen.

Es gab Menschen die an diesem Fehler in der Anwendung gestorben waren.

Der junge Slytherin betrachtete das neue Bild an seinem Dartsbrett, es zeigte das Dreamteam und dazu noch McCarthy, die Schlammblutfreundin von Virgina, und ... eben diese. Sie winkte ihm gutgelaunt zu. Das lies ihn verkraften das dass auch die anderen taten.

Er lies die Dartspfeile zu sich schweben und wurde dann durch ein Klopfen an der Tür gestört.

"Wer da?" bäffte er und blickte noch nicht mal von seinem Bett auf als Crabbe und Goyle sein Zimmer betraten.

"Ähh, Draco..?" sagte Goyle leise, während er entgeistert zwischen Draco, Crabbe und dem Dartsbrett hin und her starrte.

"Was. Wollt. Ihr. Hier?" entgegnete Draco mit jedem Wort ohne einmal auch nur hinzusehen, Brenda, Ron, Hermine und Harry einem Pfeil durch die Brust treibend.

"Eine Gryffindor will dich sprechen."

"Und? Ein Grund für mich zu springen!" sagte der Junge verächtlich und sah zu seinen Kameraden hoch.

Zwischen den zwei Kolossen auf Beinen stand ein zierliche, junge Frau, die dennoch gut einen Meter achtzig war in jeder Hand ein rotes Ohr der beiden Freunde, ihre Köpfe und Körper hingen aber dran. Sie lächelte bitter und sah ihn erst Mal an.

Ihre Augen konnte er nicht sehen sie waren von einer schwarzen Kapuze verhangen. Er musste zugeben, er erkannte sie nicht.

"In die Ecke mit euch", sagte sie dann herrisch und wies den großen Buben jeweils eine dieser zu, "und macht die Tür zu."

Unentschlossen standen beide da, bis Draco schlussendlich nickte und ihnen befahl zu tun was die da sagte.

"Du bist eine Gryffindor? So hässlich wie der Rest eurer Truppe, das du dein Gesicht nicht zeigen kannst." ätzte er und übersah nicht dass die Reaktion auf seine Beleidung nicht die war welche er sich erhofft hat. Sie nickte.

"Da hast du recht ich bin eine Gryffindor, und dennoch..." geheimnisvoll lies sie ihren Satz im Nicht wenden und blickte zu Crabbe und Goyle.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, Fehlprodukt eines schon seit einenhalb Jahrtausend Jahren laufenden Interfamilären Zuchtprogramms,", konterte sie dann, "das die Beiden die einzigen sind im ganzen Slytherinturm die zu dir halten werden, egal was kommt. Das sie für dich schweigen werden, für dich töten oder sterben, für dich und nur für dich allein, ihre Familien in Unehre fallen lassen würden und das aus der alleinigen Tatsache heraus das du bist wer du bist, und nicht was du bist. Sie würden dir sogar noch folgen, wenn du ein Gryffindor wärst, so unglaublich es auch klingt." Sie lächelte verschmitzt. "Wie dem auch sei, ich hab eine Botschaft für dich."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und bewegte dann ruckartig ihren Körper nach hinten, auf der Höhe ihres Kopfes blieb ein Lichtball zurück.

"Nimm es Dir wenn du dich traust, Malfoy, ich befürchte nur," sagte sei leise, "es wird dir nicht gefallen was du hörst. Mir hat es jedenfalls nicht gefallen. " Damit wandte sie sich von ihm ab und winkte Prügelbrüder zu sich.

Die kamen wie die Schafe zur Schlachtbank.

"Der Krieg ist, befürchte ich, näher als ich es erwartet habe. Ihr müsst jetzt noch besser auf ihn aufpassen. Ich weiß was ihr Samstags ab Neun bis Sonntags um 12 macht" beide starrten sie fassungslos an, "und ich bin so stolz auf euch, ihr könnt es nicht erahnen. Er braucht jetzt noch mehr von Eurer Hilfe und er braucht Unterstützung. Schwere Entscheidungen stehen im bevor." sie seufzte und bemerkte wie Draco sie argwöhnisch beobachtete und dabei jedes ihrer Worte in eine Waagschale schmiss. Außerdem musterte er Crabbe und Goyle fasziniert. Sie sahen, erstaunlicher weise so aus als würden sie verstehen was das Kapuzenweib da quasselte.

Da verstehe einer diese Welt.

Die junge Frau sah auf ihr Handgelenk. Eine Armbanduhr lies dort im Sekundentakt ein Tick oder Tack hören.

"Es war nett, ihr seit coole Jungs, "sagte sie zu den Beiden und nickte Draco zu, "Altblut, es ist Zeit, ich muss gehen."

Sie blickte zwischen ihm und dem Lichtball hin und her. "Du packst das schon", sagte sie aufmunternd zu ihm, dann sie ging zu den zwei bulligen Jungen, gab ihnen jeweils einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wangen und machte langsam die Tür auf.

"Bis bald, ihr Schwerenöter, danke fürs nicht Weh tun" kicherte sie als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, ihnen zuzwinkerte und verschwand. Die Junges blickten ihr nach und begannen dann zu lachen.

"Sagte ich Dir nicht, dass hier neue Gesichter umgehen, ich wette das McCarthy wieder ihre Finger da im Spiel hat." sagte Crabbe, da wo er zuvor gebeugt und kleinlaut dastand hob er sich zur ganzen Größe an, seine speckigen Finger spannte er zu einem Netz auf und lies sie dann etwas krachen.

"Scheiße, ja, Victor. Das sagtest du." antwortete dieser amüsiert und lehnte sich, müde aber entspannt an die Wand.

Und Draco blickte, während er sich seine Wange rieb, zwischen ihnen beiden und dem Lichtball hin und her. Gelinde gesagt hatte er keine Ahnung was bei Voldemorts Mundgeruch eigentlich los war. Und das war ein Gefühl das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Brenda sah auf als sie ein Rascheln hörte und war nicht überrascht ihre Freunde zu sehen. Die Grünen Augen ihres sandfarbenen Katers blitzen in der Dunkelheit auf, aus der er langsam kam, schwarz waren die Augen des Vogels, ein Rabe, der mit eleganten Schwung auf ihrem Bettgestell landete, aus einer Ecke kam ein leises Trippeln und die gelben Augen ein halbmeter großes Chamäleon das sich fast schon perfekt an die Farben des Raumes anpasste.

Sie lächelte alle an, nahm ihren großen Kater auf die Knie und begann ihm den Nacken zu kraulen.

"Wo ist Cathy, sie sollte schon längst da sein." fauchte sie schließlich und blickte in die eigentümliche Runde.

Erstaunt sah sie auf, als sich dann eine feine Stimme meldete.

"Sie ist hier, Brenda, sie ist hier." raunte die Kapuzenfrau und grinste sie hämisch an. Ihre Augen waren grau wie der Himmel vor einem Gewitter, ihr Gesicht symmetrisch, eine gerade Nase zierte ihr Gesicht und war umhangen von goldnem Haar, wenn man ganz genau unter den Umhang sah, konnte man in Bauchhöhe, eine sanfte Wölbung entdecken. Sie lachte Brenda breit ins Gesicht und setze sich auf ein freies Bett im Umgebung.

"Na toll, dann soll sie sich auch zeigen, ich bin heute nicht in Stimmung für Spielchen." fuhr die Braunhaarige unbeeindruckt fort und lächelte dann sanft als ein kleine, schwarze Katze aus ihrem Versteck unter dem Umhang kroch und gleich von der Unbekannten hochgehoben wurde.

"Ach ja, was ist es dann was du mit dem Kleinen abziehst. Er war nicht wirklich erpicht darauf dein Geschenk anzunehmen."

Brenda zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Natürlich nicht. Keiner wäre das. Hast du ihm gesagt was zu sagen war?" Die schöne Frau ihr gegenüber nickte und lächelte.

"Ach,", sagte sie, "er ist so anders und doch so gleich. Kaum zu glauben das die beiden eigentlich die gleichen sind. Und was seine Bodyguards angeht, die checken voll was hier abgeht. Sie wissen auch das du deine Finger hier im Spiel hast." Sie betrachtet Brenda einen Moment.

"Wundert dich kein bisschen, he", die schüttelte nur den Kopf, "nein wohl nicht. Wie dem auch sei, danke für deine Einladung, es war, bis auf die Schmerzen und Schreie von der Weas... Ginny, ja, ein richtig nettes Abenteuer. Ruf mich, falls du mich noch mal brauchst." Sie sah Brenda lange in die Augen.

"Ich weiß nicht ob es das richtige ist was du tust, aber ich wünsche dir viel Glück mit dem was du vorhast. Das wird ein harter Kampf. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen." Mit diesem Worten stand sie auf und legte Cathy vorsichtig beiseite und umarmte Brenda freundschaftlich.

"Pass auf dich auf, ja?" sagte sie leise und drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf die Backen.

"Ja, klar doch." Sie bemerkte den Blick der Frau ihr gegenüber.

"Nein im ernst, das pack ich schon. Ich bin wer ich bin. Wäre ja gelacht, wenn mir in meinen eigenen vier Wänden etwas zustoßen würde." Sie kicherte.

Die Blondhaarige stimmte mit ein, sie umarmten sich noch einmal und Rory floh von Brendas Schoss. Das war ihm wohl etwas zu viel Gefühlsduselei.

Irgendwann ließen sie dann doch von einander ab und die Frau erhob sich wieder. Sie stellte sich in die Mitte des Raums.

Brenda nickte.

Sie vollführte einige Bewegungen mit der Hand und ein helles Licht begann die Dame in der Mitte zu umgleißen.

"Grüß Luce, Cissa, Tray, China und deinen Gatten von mir. Und Spider wie den Rest auch, ja? Und Rose, " diese sah sie fragend an, "sag den beiden sie sollen sich bereithalten, ich komm sie bald holen."

"Mach ich, Süße, mach ich. Besuch uns wenn die Scheiße vorbei ist." sagte sie noch, als sie in einem weißem Blitz verschwand.

Brenda lächelte und hustete in ihre Hand.

"Wenn ich es überlebe, gerne, Rose, wenn ich es überlebe gerne." Sie nahm ein Taschentuch, wischte sich das Blut vom Mund und den Händen und wandte sich dann zu den Tieren in ihrem Zimmer.

"Rory und Cathy, bitte passt auf Ginny auf, Mark, Kralle, ihr begleitet mich bitte zu Dobberius." Sie stand schwankend auf und rammte fast das Bettgestell.

Als hätten die Katzen sie verstanden legten sie sich zu der noch immer schlafenden Ginny ins Bett und rollten sich zusammen.

Sie nahm den Raben auf ihre Schultern und ging dann durch ein durchsichtiges Portal das plötzlich im Zimmer war, langsam hinter ihr her, kam das schillernde Chamäleon.

Victor Crabbe sah missmutig zu Gregory Goyle. Der sah ihn an und nickte. Es war wohl Zeit.

Draco derweil hatte die beiden in seinen finsteren Blick geschlossen, und sah zwischen ihnen und der hellleuchtenden Kugel hin und her.

Dann lies er ab von dem weißen Ding und hatte wieder sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle.

"Wer seit ihr? Was geht hier ab? Wer war hier? Was meinte diese Griffindorschlampe mit ihr seit die einzigen Freunde die ich habe?"

Die Beiden sahen ihn an, Victor sah ihn an und setzte sich verkehrt auf einen Stuhl. Hinter ihm stand hoch erhoben sein bester Freund, beide blickten ihn mit offenen Augen an.

"Wir sind, "begann Crabbe leise, "deine Schutzengel, wie Muggel es wohl sagen würden. Wir sind es die dir jahrelang schon den Rücken stärken, wir halten die andern klein, damit du abziehen kannst was du willst, seit die Sache zwischen dir und Weasley losgegangen sind halten wir dir den Rücken frei, Draco. Samstags wenn du dich mit der Kleinen triffst, sorgen wir dafür das weder Panswrick noch sonst welche von den willigen Girlies dir zunahe kommen."

Goyle nickte und übernahm dann die kleine Rede.

"Siehst du, Draco," er lachte, " glaubst du denn du bist der einzige der Spielchen spielen kann. Ich und Victor hätten schon zwei Jahre früher die Schule besuchen können, haben es aber nicht getan. du bist ein verflucht verzogener Bengel, die Fehde die du mit Potter rennen hast, ist schon lange passe, du solltest dir überlegen wie du dich gut stellst mit..."

"ich hör wohl nicht recht, Crabbe, "unterbrach ihn Draco aufgebracht und überhörte das verzogen, darüber würde er später mit den zwei Deppen sprechen, " mich gut stellen mit Potter! Was kommt den noch."

"Frag dich eher Draco" sagte Goyle scharf, das lies Draco erstaunt aufschauen, "was du sonst noch tun musst, um die Süße die du anscheinend noch immer nicht flachgelegt hast, zu schützen. Wir zwei hier kennen dich besser als du glaubst, wir haben unsre Ohren überall, und ... wir sind nicht blind. Du liebst sie, sie liebt dich. Ein Malfoy steht zu seiner Liebe. Dein Vater hat es getan, um jeden Preis, sein Vater davor hat es getan, um jeden Preis, und du wirst es auch so tun."

"Was in Merlins Namen faselt ihr?"

Die beiden lachten.

"Du bist ein Malfoy, Draco. Malfoys lieben nur einmal und da bedingungslos."

"Sobald du sie vögelst, Alter, gibt es kein zurück mehr für dich. Ich schlage also vor, finde einen Weg sie aus der Schusslinie zu bringen, und hol deinen Alten auch gleich raus. Denn wenn er draußen ist, sind es unsre Väter auch. Und noch eines."

Beide knieten sich vor Draco und verbeugten sich tief.

"Bei meiner Seele und meiner Kraft,", intonierten beide gleichzeitig, "bei meinem Leben und meinem Sein, ich Victor Crabbe/ Gregory Goyle schwöre mein ganzes Streben dir und den Deinen zu währen, dir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, wenn es sein muss Knochen zu brechen und unsere Leben auch zum Schutz deiner Frau, wer immer sie auch sein wird," dabei sahen die beiden kurz auf und grinsten, " zu geben. Von heute bis immer."

Damit erhoben sie sich und gingen langsam an Draco vorbei.

"Ihr habt meine Fragen nicht beantwortet." sagte der dann leise, Victor und Gregory lieben stehen.

"Heute werden wir das auch nicht. Du solltest jetzt das Geschenk öffnen, es ist ähnlich einem Schreier, je länger man wartet desto schlimmer wird es."

"Es wird heute kein schöner Tag, du hättest deine Konzentrationsübung nicht vor ihren Augen machen sollen, dazu war sie nicht bereit."

"Hätte...?"

"Guten Tag, Draco, Guten Tag."

"Ach, verzieht euch" sagte er grimmig und wusste nicht so recht was da eigentlich geschehen war.

Also, fasste er es sich selbst noch einmal in seinen Gedanken zusammen, die Beiden sind mehr als sie scheinen, irgendwie hat das Schlammblut ihre Finger mittendrin, mein Vater hat wohl was wesentliches über die zwei Deppen ausgelassen, wer war die Griffindorschlampe und was ist eigentlich los, verflucht noch mal. Und er ihr hörig, ja genau.

Abschätzig wandte er sich der Lichtkugel zu und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. So weit er es überreisen konnte war das ein hochrangiger Zauber, und wenn Crabbe und Goyle recht hatten, sollte er wohl wirklich nicht warten.

Er nahm es in seine Hand, das Teil hatte eine gewisse Dichte und führte es sich langsam in den Kopf hinein.

Er knackte mit seinem Nacken - verdammt die Schlampe hatte recht, das war wirklich nicht angenehm.

Er hörte Virgina schreien und einen Teil ihrer Schmerzen spürte er auch. Es war jedoch kaum ein Stechen wert. Seines Erachtens noch nicht mal ein Fünftel dessen was sie spürte. Ha, noch nicht mal ein Zehntel.

Draco nahm sich einige Sekunden Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen und überlegte dann lange. Widerstrebend erhob er sich und ging aus seinem Zimmer hinaus zu den Prügelbrüdern. Die saßen, zu seiner kurzzeitigen Überraschung in ihren Zimmern und lasen fette Bücher, die nur alle 20 Seiten Bilder enthielten.

"Was können wir für dich tun?" fragte Victor leise und Gregory las unbehelligt weiter.

"Wisst ihr was das für ein Zauber war" fragte er dann und wunderte sich nicht weiter. Er, ein Malfoy fragte diese Deppen um Rat, es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder.

"Ein Stumm-Transfer-Zauber, ziemlich alt, ziemlich gefährlich wenn er nicht richtig durchgeführt wird.", antwortete Gregory dann unbeteiligt.

"Gefährlich?" sagte Draco, erstaunt über das von verhaltenen Zorn Beben seiner Stimme.

Victor lachte. "Keine Angst, gefährlich für den Durchführenden nicht für deine Süße. In Slytherins Namen, Draco, es hat dich voll erwischt. Köstlich. Echt Köstlich." amüsierte er sich traumhaft auf Dracos Kosten.

Dieser sagte nichts darauf, seine Finger jedoch krallten sich fest um seinen Zauberstab. Neben ihm stand Gregory auf und ging zu einem der Tische die im Zimmer standen, das sie sich teilten.

Er kramte etwas und warf ihm dann eine kleine Phiole zu.

"Das suchst du, trink es und lass mich in Ruhe weiterlesen. Es ist gerade irre spannend, die Schlacht von Verendross spitzt sich zu. Ach, ja..." sagte er und warf ihn noch etwas zu, es war ein Buch, "das ist auch noch von McCarthy, sie sagte wenn du schon rumeierst dass du von reinem Blut bist, solltest du wenigstens verstehen um was es dabei wirklich geht. Und ich stimme ihr da zu" Damit setzte es sich wieder. Das Buch war anscheinend wirklich spannend den schon Sekunden später war er nicht mehr ansprechbar. Draco wandte sich zu dem größeren der Beiden, Victor.

"Was ist das? Was hat das Schlammblut damit zu tun und ...er liest?", lies er die Frage im Raum stehen.

"Das," , Victor deutete auf die Phiole, "ist die Antwort auf deine ungestellte Frage wie du mehr von den Schmerzen der Wesley übernehmen kannst, trink es und es wird wehtun, das," das Buch," ist eine interessante Zusammenstellung von McCarthy über die Entstehung deiner und Weasleys Familienfehde, unsere Beteiligung daran, zeigt detalierte Stammbäume und überhaupt ist es sehr lesenswert. Ich hab es auf jeden Fall mal genossen eine neue Sicht der Dinge zu hören. Was nun McCarthy angeht, die hat ihre Finger überall im Spiel. Die Kleine ist absolut gerissen und wir haben sie nicht ohne ihr Wissen beobachtet, die Süße weiß das wir wissen das sie weiß das wir wissen was sie ist und spielt es noch gegen uns aus. Sie hat in den letzen Drei Jahren mehr Kontakte zu überall aufgebaut als Albus- McCarhty für Arme- Dumbeldore in all den Jahren. Aber da sie das Spiel perfekt spielt, würde ich sie nicht darauf ansprechen, wenn du leben willst." Er betrachtete Draco einen Moment lang eindringlicht zuckte dann aber mit seinen massigen Schulter. Schalk sprang aus seinen Augen.

"Bisschen viel für heute, nicht wahr. Ich sehe es dir an der Nasenspitze an, du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen." er hielt einen Moment bedächtig inne. "Uns brauchst du nicht zu belügen, ok, wir halten es dir nicht vor das du und Weasley was laufen habt, im Gegenteil würde es uns wundern wen dem nicht so wäre. Vertrau uns. Wir halten dir den Rücken frei."

Er lies die Worte einwirken und kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr.

"Mithilfe von McCarhty haben wir übrigens ein Treffen mit deiner Süßen arrangiert..."

Damit platzte Draco der Kragen.

"Nicht genug das ihr mir mit euren Neumodischen Sitten auf den Sack geht,", sagte er leise, "nun mischt ihr euch auch noch hier ein. Was fällt euch..."

"...Willst du damit sagen," unterbrach Victor Draco, einen kleinen Zettel zwischen seinen Fingern haltend, "du bist daran nicht interessiert?"

Draco funkelte seinen, was er auch immer gerade war, Kollegen böse an und riss ihm mit einem Zug den Zettel aus den Fingern und verließ langsam das Zimmer.

"Geht nicht zu weit, versteht ihr mich. Denn irgendwann werde ich überrissen haben was hier abläuft und dann Gnade euch alles was gut und schön ist, denn ich werde es nicht tun. Klar." zischte er unter seinen Zähnen hervor und sah dabei nicht wie bleich alle Beide wurden.

"Klar. Ich hasse es wenn er Recht hatte," hörte er noch, dann war die Tür geschlossen.

Ha, wäre auch noch schöner, wenn das nicht mehr funktionier würde. Haha.

Er sah einmal zu jeder Seite des Gangs, er war alleine, und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Phiole.

Ein Zittern ging durch seinen ganzen Körper und er fiel kurzzeitig gegen die Wand. Er atmete tief ein und aus, so wie er es gelernt hatte, verdrängte den Schmerz aus seinen denkenden Zonen, so das er zwar wusste das er Schmerzen litt es ihm aber egal war und schüttelte sich kurz.

"Au! Verdammt noch mal.", sagte er dann und ging weiter als wäre nichts geschehen.

Mut, viertes Kapitel 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vorwort und Einleitung und Erklärung etwaiger Unklarheiten in Bezug auf die Arten der Zauberer und der damit verbundenen Familien und Blutgeschichten:

_Kurz gesagt unterteilt man die Zauberer nach mehreren Arten. _

_nach ihrer Veranlagung _

_nach ihrem Blut und_

_nach ihrem Können._

_Veranlagung, Blut und Können. Es sei im Vorhinein schon gesagt diese drei im direkten Kontakt zueinander stehen. Jede dieser Arten beeinflusst in einem wie im anderen den zu folgenden Aspekt der Zaubererei. _

_a.) Veranlagung: _

_Veranlagung liegt in den Genen- für einen Zauberer vielleicht ein Begriff, der ihm mehr oder weniger unbekannt ist- deswegen werde ich es so einfach wie möglich beschreiben. _

_Jeder Mensch, ob nun Muggel oder Zauberer besitzt über das Potential, Magie zu wirken. Bei Zauberern oder Hexen ist das Potential groß genug um dies auch zu tun. _

_Muggelgeborene, oder Schlammblütler, wie sie auch oft genannt werden, stammen von Eltern ab die beide kurz davor waren Magie zu wirken, so hat sich nun in ihren Kindern das Potential potenziert. Die Frage wie es dann sein kann, dass Muggel einmal Zauberer in ihrer Familie haben und einmal nicht, ist einfach zu beantworten. Die Magie, wird nicht immer gleich an die Kinder weitergegeben. _

_Squibs sind Kinder aus Zauberfamilien in denen das Potential sich so „verdünnt" hat, so dass sich Magie nicht mehr zeigen kann. _

_b.) Blut: _

_Man unterscheidet seit ungefähr 2000 Jahren nach folgenden Kriterien. _

_Muggel:_

_Menschen in denen das Potential nicht ausreicht Magie zu wirken. Muggel kam ursprünglich aus dem Korinthischen und bedeutet gut. _

_Muggelgeborene/ Neublüteler oder „Schlammblüter":_

_Menschen die aus Muggelfamilien stammen und über genügend Potential verfügen Magie zu wirken. _

_Die Schimpfbezeichnung Schlammblut, stammt übrigens von dem alten Wort Shlammblut ab. Shlamm heiß übersetzt „die neue Möglichkeit". Es wird hiermit auf die neue Magie hingewiesen die durch sie in die Familien, vor allem die Älteren einwirkt. _

_Reinblüter:_

_Entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung bezieht sich das rein nicht auf sauber oder klar, sondern dient nur zur Abgrenzung zu anderen Bezeichnungen. Rein stammt von druidischem Wort, Rhain ab, kommt von Wurzeln. _

_Reinblütler sind solche die über 7 Generationen innerhalb magischer Familien gezeugt wurden. _

_Hochblut/ hohes Blut:_

_jene die über 4 Generationen nur mit Reinblütlern gezeugt wurden. Einmal dieses erreicht kann man nur zurückgestuft werden zu einem Muggel/Muggelgeborenen wenn ein Elternteil Hohes Blut ist und der andere ein Muggel. _

_Altes Blut/ Alt Blut:_

_3 Generationen Hohes Blut. Ist einmal das Alte Blut erreicht muss innerhalb altem Blut geheiratet werden um den Status weiterhin zu halten, ansonsten erfolgt Rückstufung zu Hohem Blut, egal ob man nun mit einem Muggel, Shlamm oder hohes Blut als Elternteil gezeugt wurde. _

_Etwa zur Zeit des ersten Aufkommens Voldemordts gab es innerhalb der englischen Zauberwelt genau 36 Familien die sich damit brüsten konnten Altes Blut zu sein, 30 davon hatten dieses erst innerhalb der letzen Generation erreicht. Soweit ich mit meinen Studien der verschiedensten Schriften herausfinden konnte, war keine dieser Familien bewusst was sie nun eigentlich für einen Rang bekleideten. _

_Die anderen sechs Familien, zu denen die Longbottoms, Crabbes, Goyles sowie die Potters zählen bekleiden den Rang des alten Blutes schon seit über 17 Generationen, die der Weasleys und Malfoys (wohl die ältesten Familien zu dieser Zeit) über 23 Generationen!_

_Etwa fünfzehn Jahre nach den Fall Voldemordt blieben von den 36 Familien nur noch 17 übrig._

_Davon waren 5 neue, von den 2. Generationen Familien hatten nur sieben übrig, viele fielen durch Voldemordt Hand, die Alten waren nur noch fünf, da James Potter mit Lilian Evans( Muggelgeborene) Harry P. gezeugt hatten(ein Hochblut), das sei nur als Beispiel angeführt. _

_Zur weiteren Vertiefung lesen Sie bitte im Anhang: Altes Blut, neue Möglichkeiten und beachten Sie auch die angefügten Abbildungen. _

_Um nun meinen Ausführungen einen tiefsinnigen Schluss zu geben, sei so viel gesagt: Bis auf die Weasleys oder Malfoys sind die meisten der alten Zauberfamilien von hohem Blut, solche wie Crabbe oder Goyles, Potter oder Longbottoms, werden es immer wieder. Es steht mir natürlich nicht zu ohne sorgfältige Abwiegung und Studium der Tatsachen auf Sachverhalte zu schließen, doch es scheint mir alles würde nur, mehr oder weniger darum kreisen, frisches Blut für Altes Blut zu besorgen, wenn sie mir diesen vielleicht etwas anmaßenden Vergleich erlauben. Verfolgt man nun zum Beispiel die Geschichte der Weasleys und Malfoys noch einige Jahre mehr nach hinten zurück, erkennt man, dass sie vor dem Fall zu einem Hohen Blut schon über 20 Generationen(!) zum Alten Blut gehört zu haben, wie viele der damaligen alten Familien auch, zum Beispiel die Dumbeldobres( heutige Familie Dumbeldore), Snapes, Elliost und auch die Pompfreys. _

_Um es nun kurz zu machen: Die Familien Weasley und Malfoy sind schon älter als Hogwarts und um den ganzen nötigen Kick zu geben, sie waren schon alt als Hogwarts gegründet wurde. _

_Aus diesem Grund, und noch eineigen Anderen sie ich später noch erklären werde, möchte ich mich in meiner Arbeit vor allem auf diese zwei Familien stützen. _

_c.) Können: Talent. Die nötige Gabe und Geduld seine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen, das richtige zu finden. Dazu ist nicht mehr zu sagen._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco las die Einleitung ohne wirkliche Überzeugung, eigentlich nur aus den Grund weil er seine Lektion mit den verdammten Vorworten schon vor langer Zeit gelernt hatte.

Es war eine der netteren Lektionen seines Vaters gewesen, er hatte ihm ein Pergament mit schweren Aufgaben in Arbeit gegeben, besser gesagt, er am Anfang waren die Fragen leicht gewesen, dann wurden sie immer schwererer.

Draco hatte 2 Wochen Zeit damit fertig zu werden und alle Fragen zu beantworten, sollte ihm dass misslingen, würde er den Zorn seines Vaters spüren.

Dracos Mundwinkel zogen sich schon fast nach oben, als er sich daran erinnerte wie er Tag und Nacht damit beschäftigt war die Fragen zu beantworten.

Und dann endlich, nach Stunden ohne Schlaf und kurz vor der totalen Erschöpfung kam er zu letzen Frage bzw. dem letzen Statement. Er durch zuckte ihn heute noch wie ein Blitz wenn er daran dachte.

Nun da du, wie in Aufforderung Eins von dir verlangt, alle Fragen sorgfältig gelesen hast, nehme jeweils den ersten Buchstaben des ersten Wortes jeder Aufforderung und füge sie zu einem Satz zusammen, präge Dir diesen sorgfältig ein. Dann magst du die Arbeit niederlegen und ins Feuer werfen.

Soweit er sich erinnerte war er nach den ersten Schreckensminuten, die ganze Arbeit für nichts, dazu übergegangen die letzte der Fragen zu lösen.

Und dann war er eingeschlafen, den Satz tief hinein in seinen Kopf geschoben, so dass er ihm noch Monate danach fast minütlich durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Erkenne nicht nur den Anfang, die Mitte und das Ende, sondern auch das was steht verborgen."

Hmmm, daran hatte er nun lange nicht mehr gedacht. Es wunderte ihn derzeit wie oft solche Erinnerungen derzeit über ihn hineinschwappten, solche in denen sein Vater und seine Mutter nicht die waren welche sie nach Außen hin zu sein schienen.

Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin in seinem Lederstuhl und betrachtete voller Argwohn das Feuer und erinnerte sich auch wieder an die Schmerzen die tief in ihm vergraben lauerten. Es missfiel ihm das Virgina das erleiden musste. Ihm war das egal. Er hatte nun schon seit... immer gelernt mit jeder Art von physischen Schmerz umzugehen und solcher wie der des Brennkrautes waren ihm auch nicht fremd. Aber ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht das Ginny ihn wohl gerade ertrug.

Er war besorgt um sie. Mochte es wohl sein, dass sie wohl eine der stärksten Wesen war die er kannte, aber damit durfte sie wohl nur schwerer fertig werden. Er fragte sich noch immer, warum sie dass eigentlich gemacht hatte. Denn er verstand es nicht. Dem Blick nach, den sie getragen hatte als sie ihn mit der Salbe eingeschmiert hatte, wusste sie worauf sie sich einließ. Das ging ihm nicht in den Kopf.

Und was ihn noch verunsicherte, weshalb hatte er es zugelassen dass sie sich das antat. Er selbst hätte es gleich gut machen können, er hätte es unter der Viertelstunde gelassen, dann wäre die Heilung langsamer von Statten gegangen aber es wäre dennoch abgeheilt.

Vielleicht, echote es, er hatte seine Finger fest in das Heftchen gekrallt, vielleicht hatte er es passieren lassen weil es davor noch nie gesehen war. Weil er wollte dass sie es tat.

Weil er wollte das sie ihn wirklich kannte, und trotzdem so nahm wie er war?

Alles in allem machte es keinen Sinn.

Er wollte weiterlesen als sein Blick auf das Briefchen fiel das ihm übergeben worden war. Es sprang auf und ab.

Abschätzig nahm er es in seine Hände und öffnete es.

„Zum Spiegel an der Ecke, kurz vor dem Ausgang. Zauberstab nicht vergessen!"

Nun, dann war es wohl so weit. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und verließ mit dem Papier in der Umhanginnentasche sein Zimmer.

Brenda erschien aus dem Nichts, überprüfte die noch immer schlafende Ginny auf größere Anzeichen von Schmerz, war froh keine zu entdecken und fiel, ohne sich um ihr Gewand Gedanken zu machen, wie ein Stein in ihr eigenes Bett.

Keine Sekunde später war sie eingeschlafen.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später hob sie den Kopf.

„He, Draco, schön dich nicht zu sehen", sie senkte den Kopf wieder und schien fast schon zu schlafen als sie weiter murmelte, „freut mich das die Invisible-Potion gewirkt hat. Weck sie auf, lass mich schlafen, sollte eine von meinen Klassenkameradinnen reinkommen erschlage ich dich wenn du ihr ungehziemlich nachschaust. Und Ginny würde dich, glaube ich, töten. Gute Nacht."

Sie war wieder eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise.

Draco sah sie verwundert an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging zu Ginny.

Sanft griff er mit einer Hand nach ihrer Schulter, sie wachte im selben Moment auf. „Draco?" formten ihre Lippen, doch kein Ton folgte.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sie leise, selbst erstaunt darüber wie viel seiner Besorgnis zu hören war.

Ihre Augen suchten ihn, doch konnten ihn nicht finden. Er lächelte still und heimlich als sich ihre Augenbrauen nach unten verzogen und sie fragend umherblickte. Er küsste sie kurz.

„Besser, es geht mir Besser."

„Das ist gut." Sagte er und schlang seine Arme um sie und widerstandslos ins Bett zurückzog. Er lehnte sich entspannt gegen ihren Bettrahmen und lies sie ein bisschen los. Diesen Moment nutze sie um weiter nach unten zu rutschen und nach einigem Suchen den idealen Platz zu finden um sich an ihn zu kuscheln.

Sie sah zu dem Ort hinauf, bei dem sie seinen Kopf vermutete. Draco war erstaunt das sogar hier, ihre Augen die seinen genau trafen.

„Warum bist du unsichtbar?"

„Ich wollte hier sein. Ich... ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht in diese Situation bringen sollen." Stammelte er fast schon, „ich hätte es einfach nicht machen sollen. Ich..."

Sie lächelte ihn nur an.

„Ich bin stumm oder?" fragte sie ihn dann. Er nickte. Einen Moment später bejahte er es, sie konnte ihn ja nicht sehen.

„Warum?"

„Das Schlamm... ich meine das Shlammblut."

„Brenda?" Ginny sah verwirrt zu ihrer schlafenden Freundin, ein Bett weiter.

„Ja, sie.." er würde rüde unterbrochen, als das Mädchen im Bett neben an, entsetzt hochfuhr.

Sie war mehr schlafend als wach, betrachtete, aber Draco wie Ginny mit einem langen Blick.

„Draco, du bleibst hier. Ginny-Schatz, Hermine ist auf den Weg hierher, es scheint etwas Wichtiges zu sein. Ich nehme den Stummzauber von dir. Das mit den Schmerzen geht doch inzwischen wieder." Ginny nickte perplex. Dracos Hand hatte sich fest in ihre Schulter gegraben.

Brenda kramte in ihrem Umhang den sie trug, zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und vollführte den Gegenzauber gerade noch bevor Hermine aufgescheucht das Zimmer betrat.

„Himmel Ginny, du musst mitkommen, es ist..." sie blickte zu Brenda die sie nett zurückschaute, „es ist nicht so wichtig, aber komm gleich mal runter." In ihrer ganzen Art lag die blanke Hast. Ginny sah ernst zu ihr.

„Bin schon unterwegs." Sie zog sich schnell um, nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand, lächelte aufmunternd zu Brenda und auch Draco, dann war sie weg.

„WAS ist hier los, McCarthy?" Die war wieder fast so weit im Sitzen einzuschlafen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung!", kam es dann wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück. „Jetzt halt die Klappe, ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Brenda wollte wohl gerade etwas sagen, als aus dem Nichts ein Wesen in einem schwarzen Umhang erschien.

Es war die Frau von vorhin, vollkommen verängstig, hochschwanger, Blutspritzer waren auf ihrem Gewändern verteilt, ihr Gesicht spiegelte das blanke Entsetzten. McCarthy zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Rose?" Diese blickte sie an, zuerst mit schreckgeweiteten Pupillen, sie lies den Zauberstab aus ihren Händen fallen und sackte in die Knie.

„Brenda. Brenda.", sagte sie, „Er ist wiedergekommen, er ist wiedergekommen. Oh, Merlin, er hat sie alle getötet. Ich bin ihm im letzen Moment entkommen."

Mit ihren grauen Augen sah Rose sie an.

„Sie sind alle tot."

„Wie?" entgegnete Brenda.

Die zitternde Frau senkte ihren Blick zu Boden.

„Dunkle Flüche, Messer, ... alles nach dem ihm der Sinn stand."

„Wann?"

„Gestern, glaube ich."

„Wann, Rose!"

„Elf...elfter März, 2011. Er hat China und Tray getrennt, China gefangen genommen, getötet, Tray ist durchgedreht und ist dann im Kampf mit ihm gestorben, die anderen hatte er am Ende des Tages. Charles hat er geviertelt. Meine Eltern und seine sind auch tot. Sie sind alle tot."

Eine Pause entstand.

Brenda stand auf und holte ein kleines Messer aus der Schublade ihres Nachttischchens, sowie eine Phiole, die sie Draco zuwarf.

„Sichtbarkeitstrank trinken. Dann hilf ihr auf und beruhige sie." Zu Rose gewandt, die sie wortlos anstarrte lächelte sie.

„Eine halbe Stunde, Rose, eine halbe Stunde. Dann komm ich wieder und alle sind am Leben. Charles wird dich erwarten und er wird dich mit tränenerfüllten Augen in die Arme schließen. Vertrau mir, ja?"

Sie hob den gesenkten Kopf der Schwangern am Kinn etwas in die Höhe.

„Ich verspreche nie etwas was ich nicht halten kann. Niemals. Bleib hier mit ihm. Um den Raum ist ein Nebelzauber geworfen, jeder der rein will, erinnert sich an etwas anderes wichtiges was er zu tun hat. Draco, kümmere dich um sie." Sie ging auf ihn zu, er hatte inzwischen die Phiole geöffnet und den Inhalt getrunken, sie blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Ich vertraue darauf dass du das kannst. Sei braucht Beistand. Mark, Kralle, Rory und Cathy kommt mit, ich brauch euch alle."

Die vier Tiere erscheinen aus allen möglichen Ecken des Zimmers.

Eines der Tiere machte einen Laut.

„Ich weiß dass, aber müssen darauf vertrauen dass sie nichts Dummes machen. In einer halben Stunde wird schon nichts passieren. Es darf einfach nicht."

Sie nahm den Dolch und schnitt sich damit die Pulsadern auf. Mit dem rinnenden Blut das von ihren Handgelenk tropfte, zog sie in dem Zimmer einen Kreis, der groß genug war, sie und die kleinen Tiere alle gleichzeitig zu beherbergen.

„Nicht betreten!" sagte sie in dem Moment als sie den Kreis schloss und verschwand.

Draco sah einen Moment zwischen den Blutkreis und der Frau hinterher, die ihm heute Morgen so gehörig eingeheizt hatte.

Was sollte er davon halten. Er wollte nämlich nichts davon halten. Dann nahm er aber doch seine ganze Erziehung zusammen, half ihr auf und führte sie mit festem Griff zu Ginnys Bett.

„Wollen Sie sich hinlegen?" fragte er, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

So saßen sie vielleicht ein paar Minuten da, ihr aschfahles Gesicht war nur noch fahl, dann reichte es Draco bis oben hin keinen Schimmer zu haben um was es eigentlich ging.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Die blonde Frau benetze ihre trockenen Lippen bevor sie antwortete.

„Rose, ich bin Rose."

„Wer ist McCarthy?"

„Die einzige die mir helfen kann."

„Merlin, Frau," entfuhr es ihm dann, „rede nicht in Rätseln."

Für einen Moment kam es Draco so vor als sähe er in die Eisaugen seiner Mutter, es wurde ihm kalt dabei.

„Nicht. In diesem. Ton. Ich habe ihn Charles abgewöhnt und dir sauge ich ihn noch raus wenn du schon alt und hässlich bist. Leg. Dich nicht. Mit mir an. NIEMALS, Kleiner. Ich hab schon ganz andere Kaliber gebrochen, ich hab schon ganz anderen Kerlen gedroht, also leg dich nicht mit mir an." Dazu kam die kalte Mundwinkelakrobatik, die mancherorts Lächeln genannt wird.

Er erstarrte.

Ihre untere Lippe begann zu beben. Aus Angst.

Tränen begannen aus ihren Augenwinkeln zu kullern.

Nun bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie weinte. Und irgendwie berührte ihn das.

Er stand auf und blickte verächtlich auf sie herab.

„Sie hat doch gesagt, es wird wieder gut, was wolltest du doch hören, Frau?", er blickte auf die Standuhr neben dem Eingang, „Noch gerade mal fünfzehn Minuten, dann steht sie wieder da und alles ist wieder gut."

„Glaubst du dass wirklich?" kam es dann kleinlaut von ihr. Sie sah in erwartungsvoll an.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht." Sie senkte wiederum den Blick. „Aber,...", fuhr er fort, „Sie tuen es anscheinend, denn wo immer Sie auch herkamen, ihr ganzes Vertrauen haben Sie doch in das Schlammblut gesetzt. Und nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, selbst wenn Sie absolut schrecklich aussehen, mit dem Blut und alle dem, glaube ich kaum dass Sie ihr Vertrauen sinnlos vergeben würden."

„Ich habe zwei der Angreifer die Nase gebrochen, daher das Blut." Entgegnete sie Schwangere schließlich, „Sehe ich wirklich so schrecklich aus?"

Draco nickte.

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach vorne und lies sich von ihm aufhelfen. Er begleitete sie zu einem Tisch mit einem großen Spiegel darauf, allen möglichen Schminkutensilien der Mädchen dieses Zimmers, einem Krug Wasser und einer feinen Porzellanschale drauf, sie würde wohl immer nach Gebrauch ausgewechselt.

Als sie ihr Spiegelbild erblickte, nickte sie.

Sie nahm einen Waschlappen, auch solche lagen bereit, allerdings auf einem kleinen Tischen gleich daneben und wusch sich den ärgsten Dreck aus dem Gesicht.

Nach einigen Minuten sah sie schon viel entspannter – und sauberer – aus.

„Besser?" Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Immer noch schrecklich. Nicht mehr ganz so dreckig." Sagte er dann, sie schien dies erwartet zu haben.

„Und das zwischen dir und der Rothaarigen was Ernstes?" fragte sie dann schließlich als sich immer noch nichts getan hatte. Es war ihm nicht entgangen das ihre Blicke fast unentwegt auf dem Blutkreis hafteten.

„Welche Rothaarige?"

„Die kleinen Weasley... Ginny, nicht?" Rose erinnerte ihn nun wieder eher an die Dame vom Vormittag. Sie hatte wieder mehr Kraft in ihrer Stimme.

„..."

„Ach, sei kein Frosch. Liebst du sie? Das ist ´ne ganz legitime Frage. Liebst? Du? Sie?"

Keine Ahnung warum, aber er antwortete ihr ohne weiter zu überlegen.

„Natürlich. Sie ist mein Leben."

Erfreut blickte ihn Rose an.

„Dann ist es ja gut."

Wieder sah sie zum Kreis, dann zur Uhr, noch eine Minute.

„Die Zeit ist schnell vergangen. Danke." Sagte sie und stand auf.

Sie ging langsam zum Kreis hin.

„Hast du Angst vor der Zukunft, Draco?", fragte sie leise, als sie mit ihren Händen in den Rücken gestützt dastand und offensichtlich die Sekunden zählte.

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

Sie lachte auf.

„Dann wird es Zeit, Junge, dann wird es Zeit. Wer weiß wie viele schöne Tage euch noch verbleiben bis euch der Himmel auf den Kopf fällt. Wir haben daran auch nicht gedacht, und jetzt sind sie alle tot. Aber das ist vielleicht das Leben, weißt du."

Sie blickte stumm auf den Boden und lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal an als ein wirkliches Tor aus Licht im Kreis erschien.

Es war Brenda die es öffnete. Sie war an vielen Stellen im Gesicht offen, Haare waren angesengt, ihre Augen leer im Blick, ihr Gewand erinnerte an keine Weise mehr an das was sie zuvor getragen hatte. Neben ihren Füssen, gingen die Katze und der Kater, beide hinkend vorbei, auf dem Chamäleon ritt der Rabe, ein Flügel hing gebrochen hinab. Alle Fünf stanken bestialisch.

Als auch das letzte Tier die Türe passiert hatte, sah Brenda auf.

Selbst Draco war erschrocken als er den Tod in ihren Augen sah.

„Sie leben," sagte sie schwach, „geh jetzt. Ich kann es nicht mehr lang offen halten."

„Brenda!"

„Nein, geh!" Einen kurzen Moment sah sie auffordernd zu Draco der Rose einfach mit einem gewaltigen Schubser durch die Türe schmiss, die Brenda gleich zufallen lies. Das Lichtgebilde verschwand und sie lächelte ihm zu.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Draco Malfoy. Sehr gut sogar."

„Wie lange warst du weg?" fragte er barsch, sie von oben bis unten inspizierend. Sie sah nicht gut aus.

„Sechs Tage."

„Wie lange hast du davor schon nicht geschlafen?"

„Drei" ihre Augenlider hingen müde in ihr Blickfeld. Sie kämpfte gegen den Schlaf und wohl anderes an.

Dann riss sie überrascht die Augen wieder auf.

„Scheiße, eine halbe Stunde war wohl doch zu lang. Verflucht soll er doch sein." Sie sagte etwas in einer Zunge zu den Tieren die Draco nicht bekannt war und schwankte bedrohlich.

„Zwei Phiolen, Draco, Farbe bekannt", sagte sie ihre Augen auf ihr Nachtkästchen gepinnt, dann wieder auf ihn, „wenn Ginny kommt, nimm sie mit zu dir und tröste sie. Ginny nichts sagen, sie soll wenigsten noch ein bisschen Ruhe haben."

Mit diesen Worten fiel sie wie ein nasser Sack Mehl um, so weit er es sah, atmete sie nicht viel. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, die restlichen Wunden die unter ihrem Gewand lagen, sie blutete wohl recht stark. Es wunderte ihn nicht mehr dass sie kaum stehen konnte.

Der Kater schrie laut auf und begann ihre Wunden zu lecken, es dauerte einen kleinen Moment da hob der Rabe an und hüpfte langsam zu Brenda, perlige Tränen rannen aus seinen Augenwinkeln und verdampften die größten ihrer Wunden. Das große Chamäleon sah lange zwischen ihm um Brenda her, dann schüttelte es den Kopf und ein Hauself erschien. (Draco war sich nicht sicher ob da wirklich ein Zusammenhang gegeben war, aber es wunderte ihn nichts mehr)

„ Der junger Herr Malfoy?" stammelte der Elf entsetzt.

„Dobberius," sagte er nickend, „tu was du tuen musst."

Der Elf nickte. Mit seinen Kräften hob er sie in die Luft und verschwand dann samt Tieren. Draco schüttelte die Schale mit Wasser über den Blutkreis, ging dann zu McCarthys Nachttisch, die Phiolen enthielten nochmals eine Invisible-Potoin und die nötige Gegensubstanz, er trank es wieder, wurde unsichtbar, machte es sich auf Ginnys Bett fein und holte aus seinem Umhang das Heftchen und las weiter.

Er mochte den Geruch von ihrer Bettwäsche. Es roch wunderbar nach ihr.

Mut, fünftes Kapitel 

Ginny kam zurück.

Blass wie ein Leichentuch, ihre Augen gerötet. Sie legte ihren Zauberstab beiseite und sah sich im Zimmer um.

„Du bist noch da?" fragte sie dann.

„Ja." Kam es von ihrem Bett her, „Was ist passiert?"

„Mord, das ist passiert. Kann ich bei dir schlafen?"

„Natürlich."

„Dann lass uns gehen, ich muss hier raus."

Als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, fuhr sie erschreckt auf, hatte sich aber gleich wieder unter Kontrolle.

Sie verließen den Raum und gingen hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dort trafen sie Hermine, ihr Blick war gefasst.

„Ginny, was tust du hier? Versuch zu schlafen." Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, Hermine, kann ich nicht. Ich geh spazieren."

Die Gryffindorsprecherin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht erlauben. Du darfst nicht hinaus. Außerdem ist morgen ..." Ginny brachte sie mit ihrigem alleinigen Blick zu schweigen.

„Ich kann hier nicht bleiben. Es tut mir leid aber ich brauch Abstand, zu all der Scheiße, OK?"

Es dauerte aber schließlich nickte die hübsche Braunhaarige.

„Geh, lass dich nicht von Filch oder der Umbridge, oder Malfoy erwischen."

Ginny lachte. „Rate mal warum ich den Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen habe. Ich würde sie alle drei schon beim kleinsten Husten mit Freude in eine andere Dimension hexen." sagte sie und lies eine perplexe dann lachende Hermine zurück.

Sie verließen gerade den Turm Hogwarts als sie sich umdrehte und ihm wieder mal punktgenau in die Augen blickte.

„Halt ja die Klappe. Ich bin echt geladen." Ihre Hand hatte sich in die Seine gekrallt, sie ging mit so einem Karacho Richtung Slytherinturm, dass er kaum mithalten konnte.

Sie gingen nicht durch den offiziellen Eingang sondern hielten vor einer etwas eigentümlichen Slytherinstatue.

„Mach auf Salazar, ich bin heute nicht in Stimmung für großes Blabla."

Draco wich einen Schritt zurück als die Statue lebendig wurde und mit breitem Lächeln zu ihnen hinunter strahlte. Er war direkt froh das ihn verdammt noch mal niemand sehen konnte.

„WIE Ihr wünScht, wErtES FräulEIn VIrgIna." Sagte er und verbeugte sich spöttisch als die Schlange rote Augen bekam und den Weg frei machte. Sie huschte durch die Öffnung und zog Draco ohne weiteres Wort hinter sich her. Der Eingang schloss sich gleich wieder.

„Halt, sagE Ich nun!" ergriff der innenseitige? Slytherin das Wort. Ginny drehte sich bedächtig langsam um.

„Was!"

„Macht LIcht, bIttE. ES wärE nIcht von VortEIl wEnn EuEr FrEund fIElE. NIcht wahr. Ihr wolltEt unS doch vorStEllEn?" Ginny funkelte ihn an. Dann grinste sie. Es gefiel Draco wenn sie das tat. Aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte, derzeit gefiel ihm einfach alles an ihr.

„Sal das ist Draco" sie deute auf die Luft neben ihr, „Draco das ist Salazar Slytherins konservierter Geist, sozusagen, glaub ich. Er ist nett."

„Ist mir ne Ehre." Sagte er und zog Ginny neben sich.

„FrEut auch mIch. So du und dIE WEaSlEy, hmmm. WaS wIrd dEInE FamIlIE wohl dazu SagEn?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Ginny konnte es spüren.

„Keine Ahnung, bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich gesagt sie wären sehr erbost darüber, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher."

„ErboSt?"

„Ja, so wie in Schande für das Geschlecht der Malfoys." Slytherins sah verwirrt drein. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, die Roben raschelten laut, und streichelte seiner Schlange dem Kopf.

„REdEn wIr von LucIuS Malfoy, blond, brEItSchultrIg, SchüchtErnES vErlIEbtES LächEln und ErnStEr BlIck dEr da draußEn" Er zEIgtE hIntEr SIch auf dEn Flur, jEdEnfallS da wo Er wärE wEnn SIE Ihn SEhEn würdEn, „NarcISSa EwIgE TrEuE und LIEbE gESchworEn hat, obwohl Er EIgEntlIch Mollandy Erandol hEIratEn SolltE."

„Mama?" entglitt es Ginny, Dracos Augen wurden weit. Das ... niemals!

„Obwohl" sinnierte Slytherin weiter, „ES Sah nur halb So lächErlIch auS wIE bEI dEInEm GroßvatEr. KanntESt du Ihn noch JungE, dEr war vIEllEIcht EIn rIESEngroßEr aufgEblaSEnEr Typ. Ich konntE mIch damalS kaum haltEn, Er StottErtE wIE EIn IdIot. ES war EInfach köStlIch. DaS hättEt Ihr SEhEn müSSEn. Er war, wIE Soll Ich SagEn paralySIErt In IhrEr NähE. _Ich.. Ich.. ich .. ich denke dass es einfach nicht sein.. nein nicht sein darf_(mEIn Gott Er war ImmEr EIn So komplIzIErtEr REdnEr, SIE Sah Ihn EInfach nur an und fauchtE laut)– _komm zum Punkt_ – _ichliebedichheiratemichichmachdichglücklichbittesagnichtnein_ Er SagtE ES Echt So. WärE Ich nIcht auS StEIn hättE Ich mIch tot gElacht, nIcht nur halb bröcklIg."

Ginny achte wie romantisch, Draco war das alles zutiefst suspekt. Und es wurde noch suspekter als Sal Ginny bat vor zu gehen er müsste noch einen Moment mit dem jungen Malfoy sprechen. Männersachen. Sie sagte nichts sondern drehte sich nur um und ging ohne Licht in einer tiefen dunkeln Gang.

„AlSo waS quält dIch wIrklIch, JungE?" fragte die Statue dann und knackte mit den Fingern.

„Warum ist keiner in meiner Umgebung überrascht?"

„BISt du übErraScht daSS dEInE EltErn SIch lIEbEn?" Warum eigentlich immer Gegenfragen. Wer in aller Welt hatte sich denn noch gegen ihn verschworen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich sah Vater einmal Mutter trösten, sie weinte, er nahm sie in den Arm, und sie hat sich gegen ihn gedrückt da wusste ich, so will ich irgendwann auch mal sein." Das sich dieses Gefühl irgendwann fast verflüchtigt hatte, die Erinnerung so tief in ihm vergraben gewesen war, gab er nicht zu.

„WaS bISt du dEnn bErEIt dafür zu tun, JungE?" Draco sah der Staute ins Gesicht und schüttelte nochmals den Kopf. Er wusste ganz genau worauf dieses Ding hinaus wollte.

„Nein, das mach ich nicht, wir sind beide zu jung. Vergiss es."

„Dann haSt du ES In BEtracht gEzogEn, KInd?" Salazars Finger fuhren durch die langen Haare, er grinste ihn an. Salazar Slytherin grinste ihn an! Was sollte denn jetzt noch alles passieren.

Nein, er dachte es besser nicht, sonst würde es wohl Wirklichkeit werden.

„Mir gefiel das Junge besser", sagte der junge Malfoy und betrachtete die Staute mit seinem üblichen herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck, „und natürlich habe ich Es in Betracht gezogen. Aber es wird nicht helfen."

„Arggh, daS Ihr MalfoyS ImmEr SolchE PESSImIStEn SEIn müSSt!" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Statue hatte ihre Hände in die Luft geworfen und lies sich in kurzen, prägnanten Worten über die Unzulänglichkeiten der Malfoys aus.

„Du stehst mit dem Shlammblut in Kontakt, gib es zu.", ging Draco ein Licht auf. Sal sah ertappt zu ihm. Er sah ihn wohl auch irgendwie. Draco war genervt, eine Gefühlsdarstellung die derzeit zum Normalzustand gehörte, und trank die Mixtur aus der Phiole. Er wurde gleich sichtbar.

„Also?", hackte er nach.

„Ja gut, ES StImmt." Sagte Salazar und wedelte mit seiner Hand.

„Kommt da noch was?" fragte Draco ungeduldig als Salazar nicht mehr weiter sprach.

„NEIn."

„Sehr gut, dann entschuldige mich. Ich muss zu meiner Freundin." Er sah sich um. „Wo geht's hier raus?"

Ginny saß auf Dracos Bett und schoss ungeduldig mit den Pfeilen auf das Dartsbrett. Das Bild das normalerweise da drauf gepinnt war hatte sie entfernt. Oh sie war so... sauer.

Sie war wirklich sauer, noch immer. Sie hatte heute zum Ersten Mal wirklich am Krieg teilgenommen und es hatte ihr nicht gefallen. Verletzte, TOTE, und ... wie konnten die Menschen nur so sein! Wie konnten die Todesser so etwas nur unterstützen? All das Töten, diese ganze Ungerechtigkeit, diese Vorurteile und die ganze Angst. Es war doch Angst die die Todesser lenkte, oder? Irgendwie war das krass. Sie verstand es einfach nicht.

Außerdem, es war ja nicht genug dass ihre Familie sowieso schon auf ziemlich gefährlichem Territorium stand, aber das hier. Verdammt noch mal sie hatte sich freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen gegeben. FREIWILLIG. Sie hätten alle getötet werden können. Die Todesser hätten sie alle töten können.

Und sie hatte sie da freiwillig reinbegeben. Was war sie nur für ein Mensch?

Irgendwie bis heute, war es ihr nicht so nah gegangen. Natürlich hatte sie Voldemordt gehasst, sie tat es noch immer, aber nun war es anderes. Sie hatte begriffen dass er sie überall und jederzeit töten würde ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Bis jetzt war es ihr wie ein böser Traum vorgekommen, ein schlimmer Traum, aber jetzt war sie aufgewacht und gesehen, es war kein Traum.

Der Krieg würde kommen und sie alle würden sterben oder sie würden vielleicht überleben und gewinnen. Aber es würde nie gut werden, so wie sie sich das gewünscht hatte. Es würde Verluste geben. Es würden Menschen sterben. Menschen die ihr am Herzen lagen. Menschen die sie mochte. Ihre Eltern, ihre Freunde und ... Draco.

Sie war erstaunt wie sehr es sie wirklich verletzen würde wenn sie ihn verlöre. Sie wäre am Boden zerstört.

Ginny wischte sich die aufsteigenden Tränen aus den Augen.

Sie würde ihn verlieren. Er würde sich ihretwegen nicht ändern. Er würde ihr gegenüberstehen und ... oh Merlin. Sie war sich sicher sie würde ihm nichts tun können.

Draco würde sich ihretwegen nicht ändern. Er würde sie alle töten.

Ginny stütze ihr Gesicht in die Hände und begann nun doch zu weinen.

So fand sie Draco vor.

Sie weinte.

Es missfiel Draco wenn sie weinte. Wirklich. Er wusste was er zu tun hatte, aber es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Er war kein Mensch der so etwas tat, jemanden beizustehen, helfen oder ihn unterstützen. Aber demgegenüber stand dass es war sowieso alles anders sobald er sie in der Nähe hatte. In ihrer Nähe wurde er zu einem unlogisch denkenden, von vielen Gefühlen beseelten, Anderen als Abscheu und Hass oder Gleichgültigkeit oder einfach nur Misstrauen (das kannte er reichlich), nun ja Idioten. Und wie sollte es in seinem angeschlagenen Geisteszustand anders sein, es war ihm egal.

Er ging zu ihr, half ihr aus den Schuhen, die sie noch immer anhatte, zog seinen Umhang aus und nahm sie dann in den Arm.

„Du wirst mich töten oder?" schluchzte sie immer wieder während sie sich an ihn krallte und sein ganzes Hemd vollheulte.

Draco war zu erschrocken, um etwas zu sagen. Sie glaubte wirklich er könnte sie töten? Früher vielleicht, er sah sich nicht unbedingt als Mörder; heute sicher nicht!

Sie vertraute ihm nicht. Weshalb, plötzlich, vertraute sie ihm nicht mehr? Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, etwas Grosses.

Das Shlammblut – sie wusste was passiert ist! Verdammt die blöde Kuh war dahin und er wollte Virgina nicht fragen, auch wenn er sich selbst innerlich dafür verfluchte. Das war wieder mal TYPISCH!

„Wenn...wenn der Krieg eskaliert und du ... mit deinem Vater und mit Voldemordt kämpfst wirst du mich töten." Die restlichen Worte die sie sagte gingen unter ihrem Weinen unter. Draco sah an ihr hinunter, sie zitterte und ohne sein Zutun zog er sie näher an sich und hielt sie einfach fest.

Ja – er würde wohl mit seinem Vater kämpfen aber niemals mit Voldemordt. Das Schlammblut war ihm egal. Seine Lehren waren einfach nur dumm. Aber natürlich verstand er warum so viele darauf reinflogen.

Angst. Angst vor Machtverlust, Angst vor Neuen.

„Ich will nicht dass du mich tötest." Flüsterte sie so leise dass er sie kaum hörte.

Er nahm ihre Schultern fest in den Griff und schüttelte sie. Ihr Misstrauen setzte ihm zu.

„Das will ich auch nicht." Sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen. Wie sollte er ihr das erklären. Er war ... verstört. Ja, genau. Bis vor wenigen Tagen schien alles so klar und dann dass. Alles um ihn herum begann zu zerbrechen, plötzlich machte nichts mehr Sinn. Da war der Krieg, da war das Shalmmblut, da waren Crabbe und Goyle. Diese komische Staute. Alles machte keinen Sinn.

„Jeden anderen, aber dich, das könnte ich nicht." Flüsterte er schließlich.

„Das ist mir nicht genug."

„Ich weiß." Er lehnte sich zurück und begann ihr wunderbares Haar mit den Fingern zu durchfahren. Sie beruhigte sich langsam unter dieser Geste, aber er wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde unruhiger.

„Würdest du meine Eltern töten wenn es zu einem Kampf käme, ehrliche Antwort, Virgina."

„Ja. Das würde ich." Sagte sie nach einer langen Pause.

„Ich nenne das eine Zwickmühle.", sagte er dann, „Was sollen wir also tun? Wir können nicht einfach den Krieg schwänzen." Ginny sah auf. Ihre Augen glitzerten. Es waren nicht die Tränen.

„Wer sagt das?"

„Nein, ich kann meinen Vater nicht hintergehen. Er vertraut mir." sagte Draco. Es klang nicht überzeugend. Es klang nur noch selten etwas überzeugend in ihrer Gegenwart, kam er zum Schluss.

„Ach, Draco, überleg mal. Ich hier, das ist deinen Vater hintergehen. Und ich hier, ist auch meinen Vater hintergehen. Wir sind beide böse Kinder."

„Ach gut, was willst du jetzt tun. Es offiziell machen?" fragte er. Für später erinnerte er sich Sarkasmus in wichtigen Gesprächen mit ihr auszusparen, sie war einfach zu gryffindor um ihn zu erkennen.

„Gut erkannt, Draco. Genau daran dachte ich. Gehen wir offiziell aus?"

Er begann zu lachen und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ginny," sagte er, „ das klingt alles nett und süß", an diesem Punkt hatte Draco es aufgegeben sich in ihrer Gegenwart zu versuchen cool zu sein, den sein Mund war sowieso immer schneller als sein Cool- Image. „aber es würde uns keinen Deut weiterbringen."

„Was würde uns dann weiterbringen. Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen müssen. Also sag es mir. Du scheinst dir darüber schon Gedanken gemacht zu haben."

Er küsste sie nochmals auf die Stirn.

„Und wie ich mir darüber Gedanken gemacht habe, ich tue die ganze Zeit nichts anders mehr. Wie schaffe ich es dich aus de Scheiß rauszuhalten, was kann ich machen dass du nicht verletzt wirst? Ich sitze Tag und Nacht da und grüble. Ich hasse dich dafür dass du mich so weit bringst. Und ich hasse dich auch dafür dass ich dich nicht anfassen kann wann ich will, sondern darauf warten muss dass du zu mir kommst. Das ist echt beschissen. Und..." Ihr Kuss unterbrach ihn. Es war ein wirklich, wirklich weltbewegender, logikvergessender Kuss.

„...Heirate mich renn mit mir davon und schwänze den Krieg mit mir.", beendete er den Satz nach dem sie ihn wieder Luft holen lies.

Es war er der sie erschrocken ansah. Sie musterte ihn einfach nur.

Draco war klar dass sie niemals ihre Familie noch weiter hintergehen würde, als sie bis jetzt gegangen war. Schon gar nicht da sie ihm nicht vertraute. Er fühlte sich dumm wie selten bevor in seinem Leben. Hoffentlich hatte sie gedacht es wäre ein Witz. Andererseits. Er machte nie Witze.

„Vergiss was ich gesagt habe, das ist nur ein Hirngespinst.", versuchte er sich schon fast panisch raus zu reden, erkennend daran dass er sich mehrmals durch die Haare fuhr, „Natürlich würdest du..." Wieder küsste sie ihn. Dieses Mal war der Kuss sanfter, nicht mehr so aussaugend wie der letzte aber das Resultat war das Selbe. Seine Bedenken waren wieder mal weg.

„Ja, zu allen drei Sachen, Draco.", hauchte sie, „Es wäre mir eine Freude deine Frau zu werden mit dir wegzurennen und unserer beider Familien zu hintergehen." Sie küsste ihn noch mal, weiß Merlin wie sie es schaffte ihn unbeweglich zu küssen, dachte er bei sich, als ihm leise noch etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Um dich aus dem Krieg rauszuhalten, werde ich noch ganz andere Sachen machen."

Falls sie danach noch etwas gesagt hatten, Draco Malfoy hatte es vergessen.

Er wusste, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und das Bett neben ihm leer war, das er eine Verlobte hatte, sie für ihn alles aufgeben würde, und das war das komischste an der ganzen Sache, er wusste er würde das Gleiche für sie tun ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Dann überprüfte er die Lacken auf Blut, nichts.

Crabbe und Goyle wären enttäuscht wenn sie es wüssten. Draco andererseits war verdammt stolz auf sich. Auch wenn sein Tag mit einer sehr, sehr kalten Dusche begann.

Verflucht seien seine Hormone!

Ginny war aufgedreht, um es beim schönsten Namen zu nennen. Sie raste also schon in aller Frühe zurück in den Gryffindorturm um Brenda Bericht zu erstatten. Aber sie war schon weg.

Vielleicht, dachte sich Ginny, ist sie schon vor, in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke in aller Ruhe zu lernen. Das machte Brenda oft.

Es war gerade mal sechs in der Früh da ging ihr auf, dass sie noch eine Arbeit für McGonagall fertigschreiben musste, sie hatte das doch glatt vergessen.

Rechtzeitig zum Frühstück legte sie das Löschblatt auf ihre vollendete Arbeit und war wie immer positiv überrascht, was man mit ein bisschen Konzentration hinbekommen konnte. Sie packte ihre Sachen, die sie für heute Morgen brauchte und ging hinunter in die Halle.

Es war definitiv anderes heute dort reinzugehen. Sie war verlobt. Innerlich konnte sie kaum aufhören zu strahlen, aber das dürfte natürlich nicht nach Außen dringen. Also riss sie sich zusammen und betrat eher betrübt als fröhlich die große Halle. Sie war nicht die Erste. Einige Stühle waren belegt, da war Harry der nicht aussah als hätte er viel geschlafen, neben ihm Ron und Hermine, die beide ihre Augen nicht von ihm nahmen. Auch sie hatten nicht viel geschlafen.

Ginny war enttäuscht Brenda wieder nicht zu entdecken, aber setze sich trotzdem zu ihren Freunden dazu. Es herrschte eine erdrückende Stille in ihrem Tischbereich, und so wie sie es sehen konnte erging es den anderen Mitgliederns von DA, mit denen sie gestern das Unmögliche gewagt hatte, kein bisschen anderes.

Als Draco eintrat konnte sich Ginny das weite Glücksgrinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Um es zu überspielen sah sie ihn einfach nur wirklich böse an. Er hatte wie immer dieses „ich bin besser als ihr alle" Ding um ihn herum, er ging zu seinem Tisch ohne sie auch nur einen Moment zu betrachten.

Sie liebte das an ihm. Nicht unbedingt die herablassende Art aber das was dazu gehörte. Er stand immer voll durchgestreckt da, sein Gesicht in einer Linie mit dem Rest seines Körpers, aristokratisch bis in den letzen Zug. Es war ihr aufgefallen, während er schlief oder halb vor sich hindöste war er lockerer, aber so, wenn er nun dasaß, er war kerzengerade.

Das Gleiche war wenn er auf dem Besen flog, er hielt sich ganz anders als Harry.

Ja, sie gab es zu und das hatte sie Draco auch schon ins Gesicht gesagt. Am Anfang war er echt Scheiße gewesen, es war offensichtlich für jeden Gryffindor gewesen dass er sich nur ins Team eingekauft hatte, aber dann gegen Ende des zweiten Jahres war er gut geworden. Wirklich gut. Nicht ganz so schlecht wie in jeder hinstellte. Als sich dann ihre Beziehung vertieft hatte, begann sie ihn während der Spiele und auch während des Trainings genauer zu betrachten – er arbeitete sehr hart an sich.

Und er sah echt gut aus wenn er flog. Und er war so sauer gewesen als die Umbridge die Spiele strich.

Sie konnte echt nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„He, Ginny" Ginny sah zu Harry der sie schwach anlächelte.

„Harry, wie geht es Dir?" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er sah so allein und verloren aus. Als wäre alles was jemals wichtig war von ihm gewichen, und er war der klägliche Rest.

„Oh, Harry. Du schaffst das schon, du hast es bis jetzt doch immer geschafft." Ihm einen zuversichtlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu präsentieren ging kläglich in die Hose.

Auf einmal fühlte sie sich so schlecht. Sie sah zu Harry, zu Hermine, zu Ron und all den anderen mit denen sie gestern gekämpft hatte. Sie alle hatten so leere Augen, sie alle schienen es so wichtig zu nehmen. Und es war wichtig. Aber sie konnte da nicht mehr mit machen. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Sie durfte einfach nicht.

Es wurde ihr schwer ums Herz.

Gerade als sie sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid verlieren wollte, sah sie Brenda langsam, aber doch in die Halle treten. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus, sah sie wie Dracos Augenbraue nach oben sprang und auch Crabbe und Goyle überrascht schienen.

Brenda war kreidebleich. Aber sie lächelte als sie zu Ginny kam und sich neben sie setzte.

„Brenda, du siehst krank aus." Sagte Ginny besorgt, doch Brenda winkte nur ab.

„Nur ein bisschen PMS, Ginny. Kennst mich doch, jedes Monat die gleiche Tortur."

Ginny nickte zustimmend und reichte Brenda einen vollen Teller mit Essen und ein Becher mit Tee. Brenda dankte ihr.

Sie sprachen nicht bis Brenda fertig gegessen hatte, nur sehr wenig heute, aber immerhin etwas. Sie war noch immer so blass.

Die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du was mit deinen Haaren getan, neue Frisur?"

Brenda griff sich überrascht in die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hab sie nur gewaschen, Ginny. Nur gewaschen."

„Ohh, komm schon wir müssen. McGonagall und dann..." „Snape. Ich weiß." Brenda stand auf, fiel aber gleich wieder zurück.

„Geht es? Oder sollen wir zu..." doch Brenda schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Nein es geht schon, lass uns gehen." Irgendwie stand sie dann doch auf und Ginny winkte noch schnell Harry und den anderen auf Wiedersehen.

Kaum waren sie draußen angekommen, zog sie Ginny in den nächstbesten freien Raum, der auf den Weg lag.

„Brenda", sagte sie zu ihrer ganzen Größe aufgetan, „was ist wirklich los?"

Brenda fuhr sich müde durch die Haare und über den Mund. Es fiel Ginny erst jetzt auf wie ausgelaugt das Mädchen ihr gegenüber aussah.

„Ginny, ich will dich nicht anlügen, also bitte frag mich nicht. Du kannst eh nichts mehr dagegen tun." Brenda griff in ihre Umhangtasche und zog eine kleine grüne Phiole heraus. Kraftlos öffnete sie und schüttete den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter.

„Es geht mir nicht so schlecht wie du vielleicht denkst, ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen."

„Du willst echt nicht zur Pomfrey?"

Brenda sah sie schwerfällig an und machte eine verneinende Geste.

„Echt nicht, danke."

Was sollte Ginny tun? Es fiel ihr nichts ein. Brenda hatte sie nicht zu Pomfrey gebracht, dann brachte sie sie auch nicht dorthin. Das war eh klar.

„Kann... kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Brenda sah auf zu ihr, irgendwie schien die Potion gewirkt zu haben denn sie war nur noch halb zu blass wie zu vor. Nicht mehr ganz so müde.

Brenda knabberte an ihren Handknöcheln während sie nachdachte.

„Ja, das kannst du. Pass heute einfach nur auf mich auf, OK? Kannst du dass machen?" Ginny nickte. Ja, das war machbar.

Beide sahen dann gleichzeitig auf die Uhr an Brendas Handgelenk, es war eine Aufziehuhr die auch in Hogwarts immer funktionierte.

So spät schon. Ginny half Brenda hoch und beide gingen sehr schnell zu Mconagalls Unterrichtsräume.

Prof. McGonagall war nur halb so langweilig gewesen wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, aber Brenda schien es immer noch nicht wirklich besser zu gehen. Zweimal war sie eingedöst, hatte aber jede der Fragen die McGonagall ihr gestellt hatte fehlerlos beantwortet. Ginny hatte schon eine gewisse Angst vor der nächsten Stunde. Wenn das so weiterging mit Brenda würde Snape sie alle köpfen. Und das war nie eine nette Erfahrung.

Ginny hatte wohl ihre Gedanken zu weit schweifen lassen, denn Brenda stupste sie an die Schulter und deutete auf die Tafel vor sich. Die Alte packte gerade zusammen, huch, die Stunde war vorbei.

Beschämt erhob Ginny sich und trottete hinter Brenda her. Normalerweise gingen sie immer mit anderen, besser Gesagt Ginny mit andern Freundinnen und Brenda alleine. Aber es gab für alles ein Erstes Mal, nicht?

Brenda grüßte viele der vorbeieilenden Schüler beim Namen, einige blieben besorgt stehen und erkundigten sich ihren Gesundheitszustand. Ginny stand einfach nur daneben und war still.

Sie gab es unverblümt zu; einige der Schüler kannte sie nicht einmal beim Familiennamen, bei gar nicht so wenigen war sie sich nicht mal sicher zu welchen Haus sie gehörten. Aber Brenda kannte sie alle.

Wie sie pünktlich zu Snapes Unterricht erschienen war Ginny ein Rätsel.

Aber sie waren pünktlich und es war gleich ätzend wie immer.

Snape war gleich ätzend wie immer. Und Brenda tat heute wirklich nicht das ihrige dazu, nicht aufzufallen.

Sie schrieb zwar mit, wirkte aber während der Ausführungen Snapes über Nepropotion, ein Heiltonikum der Stufe Zwei, so abwesend dass er mehr als nur einmal genau sie dran nahm mit fragen.

„Und was sind die Zutaten, die dafür sorgen dass der Heilprozess beschleunigt wird... Miss McCarthy vielleicht?" sagte er streng und seine schwarzen Augen waren auf Brenda gepinnt, die bis vor einige Sekunden noch in einer Art Stase gewesen war.

„Merhetiskraut, Löwenzahn und zwei Stücke Aporum." Snape sah sie erstaunt an.

„Worauf muss man bei der Verwendung von Aporum achten?" setze er dem ganzen noch eines nach, sichtlich unerfreut die richtige Antwort gehört zu haben.

„Alter, Größe, Verwendbarkeit, Art der Anwendung, Verfügbarkeit passender Aromastoffe zur rechten Zeit, bei einer Nepropotion als Beispiel muss darauf geachtet werden, das zwei Fingerhüte voll Rosmarin zuhanden sind. Zudem muss noch auf die Farbe geachtet werden, hat das Aporum auch nur einen Stich Gelb an oder in sich, ist die Nepropotion unbrauchbar." Sie dachte kurz nach dann grinste sie kurz unverschämt, „Ach, ja wenn man es roh isst, sollte es mit MexianChilie Dip genossen werden, dass hebt die leicht harnfördernde Wirkung auf."

Snape sah so aus als würde er seinen Ohren nicht trauen, auch das war richtig.

„Das Merhetiskraut hat welche anderen Wirkungen, außer heilfördernde?"

Die nächsten fünf Minuten redete Brenda ohne Punkt und Komma, bis Snape sie schlussendlich von oben bis unten musterte.

„Richtig, Miss McCarhy. Fünf Punkte nach Gryffindor." Brenda war wohl die einzige die nicht vollkommen überrascht zu Snape hinstarrte, weil er gerade eben FÜNF Punkte nach Gryffindor gebracht hatte. Sie war wieder in Halbschlaf gedriftet und gab keinen Ton von sich.

Aber als wäre dass noch nicht Wunder genug, kamen einige Slytherin nach dem Unterricht genau auf sie zu. Ginny griff schon nach ihrem Zauberstab doch Brenda schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„McCarthy, du schaust beschissen aus.", sagte einer, es war Bendedict Rollforg, ein mittelgroßer Kerl, wie fast alle Slytherin schlechte Zähne aber, das konnte Ginny nicht verkneifen zu denken, einen wirklich netten Bizeps. Nicht so nett wie der von Draco, aber immerhin. Ach, Scheiße, sie hatte Brenda ja noch immer nichts davon erzählt.

„Rollforg, das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." Schoss es gleich von Brenda zurück, im selben Moment jedoch verlor sie die Balance und fiel ihm genau in die Arme. Er fing sie auf, neben ihm stützten gleich mehrer Jungen Brenda als sie sich langsam wieder hochrappelte, und es waren alles Slytherins.

Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das gab es doch nicht.

„Pass auf Mädchen," fauchte er und strich sich sein exquisites Gewand glatt, „sonst verletzt du dich noch." Er sah zu Ginny, ihre roten Haare stachen heute mal wieder richtig raus, er gab ihr Brendas Bücher in die Hand.

„Weasley, richtig?", sagte er als sie ihm in der ersten Schreckenssekunde erstarrt gegenüberstand, „sie soll mehr Essen, sonst macht es keinen Spaß sie rumzuschubsen." Er nickte Brenda zu und sie erwiderte seinen Gruß.

Ginny sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was, bei Merlins Bart, war das?" sagte sie dann ungläubig.

Brenda war wieder fast weggeschlafen aber stand ruhig da.

„Rollforg. Und er hat Recht. Ich muss mehr essen. Können wir gehen?" Ginny nickte, Brenda ging langsam vor.

„Hast du was mit ihm?" platze es Ginny dann raus.

Brenda sah sich nicht um, aber selbst so war zu sehen dass sie grinste.

„Schließe nicht von dir auf andere Ginny." Sagte sie zuerst, dann wurde sie ernst. „Nein, ich hab nichts mit ihm. Erika würde mir wohl die Haut abziehen wenn ich daran denken würde."

„Erika?"

„Erika Branden, Huffelpuff, viertes Jahr wie wir!" erklärte Brenda müde. Ginny kannte die nicht.

„Nein, keinen Schimmer."

„Wenn du sie siehst erkennst du sie schon."

Was sollte Ginny anderes sagen als OK?

Eben.

Das Mittagessen war reichlich, wie immer, gut, wie immer, und, das freute Ginny besonders, vegetarisch. Hin und wieder brauchte sie dass. Wie andere die Luft zu atmen. Genüsslich aß sie die Artischocken, als sie wieder mal zu Brenda rübersah. Die aß langsam, aber immerhin.

Es war wohl gut, dass sie heute nur noch eine Unterrichtseinheit hatte, wenn gleich sie nie geglaubt hätte dass sie jemals einen Lehrer mehr hassen konnte wie Snape, die Umbridge hatte sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Haa, ein Witz war dass. Aber was sollte ein Mensch wie sie schon dagegen tun. Ihr fehlte einfach die Abgedrehtheit ihrer Brüder.

„Geht es noch?" fragte Ginny Brenda dann als sie fertig war und bedächtig aus dem Speisesaal rausgingen.

„Ja, ich werde jede Sekunde wacher, Ginny" versuchte Brenda witzig zu sein, doch ein Gähnen zerstörte das vollkommen.

Ginny konnte sich nicht halten und begann zu lachen. Brenda stieg zwar nicht ein, strahlte aber über beide Bäckchen.

Es war ein junger Gryffindor, erstes Jahr, der sie aus ihrem fröhlichen Beisammensein störte indem er lauthals auf Brenda zulief und hechelnd vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Ja, Aden? Was ist?" sagte sie und lehnte sich gegen die nächste Wand.

Der braunhaarige Junge mit der großen Nase nickte sie auf die Seite weg von Ginny, aber Brenda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie kann's ruhig auch hören, Süßer. Also, was ist?" Aden war zwar rot geworden, aber hielt ihrem Blick stand.

„Wir haben uns nur gefragt ob ES heute ist? Du schaust so krank aus. Sogar Lionell ist es aufgefallen." Brenda sah verletzt drein.

„Seh ich echt so schlecht aus?" Ginny und der Junge nickten beide gleichzeitig. Brenda grinste leicht.

„Nein, ernst, um nichts in der Welt würde ich das verpassen. Seit aber vorsichtig und lasst euch nicht erwischen, hörst du. Ich will keinen Ärger mit der Umbridge und ihren Sternchen."

Der Junge nickte ernst und grinste dann auch wieder.

„Bis dann dann Brenda" sagte er und war auch wieder auf und davon. Brenda schloss die Augen und verblieb einige Momente unbeweglich stehen. Dann schüttelte sie sich und war wieder halbwegs wach und war auch schon wieder in Aktion.

„Hey, Ines!" rief sie zu einem Mädchen in ihrem Alter zu, sie war eine Ravenclaw ging es Ginny auf aus dem, Moment, fünften Jahr. Ines war eher unscheinbar, dürr wie ein Zaunpfahl und hatte Augen groß wie die eines Rehkitzes. Der personifizierte Bücherwurm, fast gleich gut wie Hermine, so weit Ginny da richtig lag.

Ines erschrak fast mit einem lauten Schrei als sie ihren Namen hörte, als sie aber sah wer ihn gerufen hatte, kam sie freudig zu Brenda hin. Auch sie betrachtete die Braunhaarige abschätzend, sagte aber nichts.

Brenda derweil kramte in ihren Taschen und holte ein in Plastikpapier eingehülltes Bobon heraus. Sie gab es Ines verschwörerisch und lachte ihr dann zu.

„Einfach nur trauen Ines, einfach nur trauen. Mehr als nein sagen kann er nicht."

Ines sah sie feurig an. „Ines, du packst das, es wird schon gut gehen, und du weißt:..."

Ines atmete tief durch und rückte ihre Brille zurecht, „ Mehr als nein sagen kann er nicht." Antwortete diese schließlich in ihrer dünnen Stimme. Brenda nickte und gab ihr einen Schubs voraus.

Als sie fast schon außer Sichtweite war schrie sie ihr noch mal hinterher, MEHR ALS NEIN SAGEN KANN ER NICHT, was die arme Ravenclaw fast schon fluchtartig die Korridore passieren lies.

Brenda schien es nichts auszumachen, dass mehrere Personen sie beide entgeistert anstarrten, Ginny dagegen hätte sich am liebsten in der nächsten Ecke verkrochen.

„Komm schon jetzt müssen wir aber..." sagte Brenda eine Weile später, sie hatte noch etwas gegessen, und nun waren sie auf den Weg zu der Umbridge.

Bei dieser Stunde geschah dann das Unglaubliche, jedenfalls aus Ginnys Sicht. Sie hatten wieder zusammen mit den Slytherins, ein Fakt der durchaus schlimmer sein konnte, und wie immer in diesem Unterricht war es leise, die Umbridge vorne las Unnützens vor und sie lasen mit. Noch langweiliger konnte man das Fach aber echt nicht gestalten.

Das war natürlich nicht das Unglaubliche. Das war was Brenda getan hatte. Man hatte es im Nachhinein zwar auf ihr Schweres Fieber und auf Deliruim geschoben, damit sie nicht von der Schule flog, aber die, die anwesend gewesen waren, wussten es besser.

„Miss McCarhty, niemand schläft in meinem Unterricht!" schrie die Umbridge plötzlich, und die ganze Klasse drehte sich zu Brenda um. Die nun ja schlief tatsächlich, wurde aber durch das Geschrei wieder wach.

„Das denken aber auch nur Sie." Das war Brendas Antwort. Nicht das sie nicht gut war, innerlich konnte Ginny sich das Lachen kaum verbeißen, aber, oh das war schlecht.

Die Umbridge ihr Gesicht wurde verbissen wie das einer Bulldoge und man konnte ihr die Wut kaum ansehen. Niemand bis auf Harry und ganz wenige andere Wiedersprachen ihr. Auf jeden Fall nie Brenda.

Aber als wäre das nicht genug setzte die noch einen drauf.

„Wären Sie an einer Muggelschule tätig hätte man Sie schon längst durch einen anderen Lehrer ersetzt, und für die Arten ihrer Bestrafungen, sicherlich die Lehrberechtigung entzogen, also seinen Sie froh das Sie nur eine Hexenlehrbeauftragte sind."

Umbridge war sprachlos. Brenda nicht. Ginny hatte noch nie, nicht mal ihre Brüder eine solche Respektlosigkeit an den Tag legen sehen, und die hatten das perfektioniert.

„Sollten Sie es noch einmal wagen, einen meiner Freunde weh zu tun, oder ihm unangemessene Strafen zu verpassen, können wir uns gerne auf einen kleinen Plausch in ihrem Arbeitsraum treffen, ich denke heute um sieben wäre nicht unpassend." Mit diesem Worten stand sie auf und zwinkerte den hinter ihr liegenden Schülern zu, Ginny sah es nicht sie saß in der ersten Reihe, gleich neben Brenda.

„Nun, müssen Sie mich entschuldigen, aber ich habe Kopfschmerzen, das ich glaube mein Kopf platzt, mir ist schlecht, ich habe mich heute schon vier Mal übergeben und jeder Schritt den ich tue, ist großes Aua. Und vertrauen Sie mir, ihre monotone Stimme über Eineinhalbstunden gehört zu haben, hat diesen Zustand nicht unbedingt verbessert."

Brenda war noch blasser als in der Früh gewesen, als sie den Raum verließ, die „Hundertfünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor, sie werden von der Schule ausgeschlossen, für diese Subordination" vollständig ignorierend.

„Leute lasst es hier herinnen. Und,...", sie wandte sich an die Gryffindorschüler, „die bekomme ich easy wiederrein. Das wars wert." Zu der Umbridge gewandt, grinste sie nur. „Ich weg, als ob." Das war alles was sie sagte bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging und die Türe leise Schloss. Ginny bemerkte nebenher, das dieser Roggforg nickte, und einige der Slytherins es ihm gleichtaten. Die ganzen Gryffindor waren alle kurz davor in Jubel auszubrechen.

Doch es war still, die Umbridge wandte sich wieder ihnen zu, und sie bekamen massig viele Strafarbeiten auf, aber selbst

das konnte nicht darüber hinwegzeigen; ES WAR ES WERT GEWESEN.

Das einzige was Ginny in dem Moment bereute war, Brenda immer noch nichts gesagt zu haben über ihren veränderten Status QUO.

Ginny war verlobt, Ginny würde Mrs. Draco Malfoy werden.

Es war ein verrückter Tag gewesen.

Aber noch verrückter wurde es als Rachel Hugblow kurz aufs Klo und mit weißer Miene wiederreinkam.

Brenda lag draußen vor der Tür, bewusstlos, so kalt wie Stein und sie hatte sie nicht aufwecken können.

Und das konnte man die nächsten drei Tag nicht.

Das einzige was Ginny tat, als sie das erfuhr, war den Kopf schütteln, zu dem jungen Aden zu gehen, im zu sagen, das es wohl heute kein Treffen geben würde, es tue ihr leid. Der sah sie an und verneinte drastisch.

„Wenn Brenda nicht kommen kann, komm halt du!"

Und das tat sie.

Als ein Gryffindor hatte sie das Recht neugierig zu sein.

Mut, sechstes Kapitel 

Ginny folgte dem jungen Mann vor ihr leise, so wie mehr oder weniger die ganzen unteren Jahrgänge des Gryffindorhauses. Sie waren alle in den anscheinend gar nicht so geheimen Gang zu ihnen gestoßen, anscheinend hatte jedes Zimmer eine Verbindung damit.

Anscheinend ging hier etwas vor vom dem Ginny keine Ahnung hatte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen trafen sie nach wenigen Minuten in den bunt erleuchteten Gang dem die Kinder alle folgten noch die drei untersten Stufen aus den anderen Häusern.

Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Das komischste aber war das sich die Kinder brav benahmen. Es gab kein einziges böses Wort zwischen den Jungen und Mädchen, viele unterhielten sich leise und überhaupt was ging hier ab?

Sie sah fragend zu Aden, doch der Junge grinste einfach nur und ging hastig weiter, die Kinder hinter ihm nahmen sein neues Tempo auf.

Schließlich endete der Gang vor, nun ja, einer Mauer, die aus breiten Klotzen bestand, Ginny konnte bei all dem Gestein keine Messingtafel entdecken die ihr den Spruch eröffneten mit dem sie weiter konnten.

Aden hingegen sprach nur einige kurze Worte, die Mauer verschwand einfach, und dahinter war ein Raum, ihr Auge fiel gleich auf eine Statue, Salazars Slytherins Gesicht!

Riesengroß war er. Er stand am Ende einer Halle mit einer hohen Decke, Lichter brannten dort weit oben, die Wände waren alle mit bunten, einladenden Wandteppichen behangen, der Boden war teils Stein, teils Holz, sie konnte das Wasser das darunter war direkt riechen.

Das war die geheime Kammer, oder wie heute genannt wurde, die Kammer Des Schreckens, da war sie sich sicher.

Ginny wollte fliehen, zu lange schon fürchtete sie diesen Ort, zu lange schon verfolgte sie der kalte, dumpfe Geruch in ihre Träume hinein. Und nun war sie hier. Wieder.

Sie war stocksteif vor Angst, ihr Blick auf diesen Platz gelenkt an dem sie vor all den Jahren fast gestorben wäre, dem Ort wo Tom sie hintergangen hatte, sie in ihrer Liebe zu ihm betrogen hatte.

Doch sie sah die Kinder wie sie hier herein strömten, ohne Furcht, im Gegenteil schienen sie größte Zuversicht auf den heutigen Abend zu besitzen, auf das was geschehen würde.

Warum konnten sie nicht die Dunkelheit sehen, die hinter jedem Eck lauerte? Warum konnten sie an einem solchen verwunschenen Ort verweilen, ohne daran zu Grunde zu gehen?

„Aus dem Weg, Weasley, andere wollen hier noch durch. Bitte." Fauchte sie dann ein kleiner Junge an, er hatte schwarze Haare und Augen die braun waren, wie die ihren auch, nur wesentlich kälter. Er war sicher ein Slytherin, darauf könnte sie wetten.

Das riss sie endlich aus ihrer Lethargie und sie konnte wieder frei denken.

Ginny wollte laut losschreien und die Kinder wieder zurückrufen, doch eine ihr nur zu wohlbekannte Stimme hielt sie davon ab.

„Tststs, Lionell", es war Brenda die da mit mütterlichem Ton von weit hinten auf den Burschen einredete, „wirst du wohl nett sein. Und du Ginny geh ihm wirklich aus dem Weg, du stehst mittlings vor dem Eingang." Ginny drehte sich um, es war Brenda die da gesprochen hatte, leicht rosige Wangen, allerdings waren ihre Augenringe tiefschwarz gleich wie noch vor wenigen Stunden, als sie sie auf der Krankenstation gesehen hatte.

Die Rothhaarige ging ein paar Schritte zurück, hinein in den Raum und lehnte sich dann an die nächste Wand während die Kinder an ihr vorbeiströmten und sie mehr oder weniger übersahen.

„Ruhe, mal alle miteinander.", erhob dann Brenda ihre Stimme, sie dröhnte durch den Raum, „Ihr teilt euch auf und werdet wie immer in euren Gruppen üben. Was die Frage angeht warum ich hier bin, ich bin es." Sie lächelte aufmunternd. „Aus. Rollforg deine Schau."

Erst jetzt hatte Ginny die Kraft mehr zu sehen als nur die toten Augen der Statue Slytherins sondern auch die Umgebung, die Wandhänge waren nicht nur bunt sondern zeigten alle einzeln wichtige Schlüsselszenen in der Geschichte der Zauberer.

Da war Harry wie er Voldemortd zurückdrängte, und auch Merlin, da waren alle großen Zauberer, einige die sie kannte, einige die ihr unbekannt waren, neben einer blonden Frau mit einem wirklich einnehmenden Blick, die vier Gründer Hogwarts. So wie sie sie schon immer gekannt hatte, nur waren da Kleinigkeiten die sie so noch nie gesehen hatte.

Godric Gryffindor der mit einem Humpen Butterbier in der einen und seinem Zauberstab in der Anderen zu den Menschen hinuntergrinste, frech und trotz seines Alters hatte er etwas jugendlich Ungestümes an sich. Er trug zur seiner Seite das berühmte Schwert von Gryffindor, nur so erkannte Ginny war es größer als das was Harry damals in den Händen hatte, vielleicht änderte es sich ja je nach Benützer.

Neben ihm hing mit einem strengen aber liebevollen Blick Helga Huffelpuff, ihre roten Bäckchen leuchteten, auch sie hielt in jeder Hand etwas, Essen in der Einen, ihren Zauberstab in dem Anderen. Bis jetzt jedoch hatte Ginny noch nie bemerkt das sie Handschuhe trug, die mit Metall gesetzt waren.

Auch Slytherin und Ravenclaw waren anders als sonst. Da war einerseits der lange Stab von Sal der scheinbar im Dunklen leuchtet und was die sonst immer gestreng dargestellte Hüterin der Weisheit anging die hatte ein hippes Grinsen auf den Lippen und wirkte gar nicht so als hätte sie einen Stock gegessen. Sie lümmelte auf einem Sofa, ihre Haare trug sie offen und mit ihren freien Händen, das Buch, übrigens ein Liebesroman, und Zauberstab lagen auf ihrem Schoss, sie spielte affektiert mit ihrem Haar.

Das war alles sehr komisch.

Rollforg riss sie aus den Gedanken, sie bemerkte ihn und knapp zwei Duzend anderer älterer Schüler erst jetzt, er schrie ein paar Befehle in die Kinderschar um ihn herum und schon bald hatten sich kleine Gruppen von je sechs Kinder gebildet, durchmischt in Geschlecht und Alter, sowie Haus, alle redeten aufgeregt miteinander.

Auch auf Brenda warteten welche, da waren mal Aden und dann der Junge von vorher, Lionell, neben ihm stand ein Mädchen, Ginny erkannte das für ihr Alter große Kind gleich als Brianna Fraser, Gryffindor zweites Jahr, dann noch, wie Brenda sie der Reihe nach vorstellte:

Liana Maydot, Huffelpuff 3. Jahr, Mark Sweaterli, ein eher dickerer Junge, mit Brille, Ravenclaw, auch drittes, und zu guter letzt noch Owen Hartman, 2. Huffelpuff, ein ganz ruhiger, dünn wie ein Skelett und genauso blass. Aber, wie Ginny später draufkam, ein atemberaubendes Lächeln konnte sein Gesicht zieren, früher oder später würde er die Mädchen ganz verrückt machen.

Brenda begrüßte alle ganz herzlich, es war anfangs gleich mal Liana welche sie ohne wenn und aber stürmisch umarmte, und auch Ginny kam in die gleiche Zweifelhafte Ehre. Das hübsche, mollige Mädchen, hatte ungeahnte Kräfte und brach ihr fast die Rippen. Au.

Als das getan war, schickte Brenda die kleine Truppe weg, und schon wenig später hatte sich auch ihr „wilder Haufen" zu den anderen eingereiht und übte EXIPLARISIMUS und weiteres.

„Was zum Teufel geht hier ab, Brenda. Das hier ist Die Kammer Des Schreckens, verdammt noch mal, und überhaupt, warum vegetiertst du nicht auf der Krankenstation herum und bist kurz vorm Abkratzen."

„Ach, weißt du, ich hatte vom Liegen die Nase voll", scherzte Brenda wurde dann aber gleich ernst als sie sah das Ginny nicht darauf einging.

„Oh, gut dann sage ich es dir, aber erst mal alles Gute zur Verlobung. Es freut mich echt für euch beide." Wechselte Brenda das Thema, doch Die jüngste Weasley sagte nur steif Danke und sah sie wieder an.

„Ach, endlich fokussiert. Nun", seufzte Brenda und zeigte mit ihren Fingern auf den ganzen Raum, „das ist die Kammer des Schreckens, du hast recht. Sie gehört jetzt mir, aber ich bitte dich frag mich nicht warum wir hier sind. Du spürst es doch, das ist nicht mehr derselbe Ort wie damals, oder?" Brenda sah sie mit geknicktem Blick an und Ginny war es so ungenehm sie anzuschauen, es war ihr allerdings nicht klar warum.

„Es ist einfach noch nicht Zeit für dich das zu erfahren. Ahm, warum ich hier bin" fuhr Brenda fort, „und nicht dort, ahm ... ich habe einen Time Turner, der geht eine Woche zurück. Im Grund genommen bin ich nun ja noch dort und werde es auch die nächsten drei Tag sein, dann werde ich aufwachen, du wirst mich ansehen, und dann weiß ich das du es weißt. Aber dafür kannst du mir das mit Draco unterbuttern, weil dann werde ich ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche schauen. Und wenn wir gerade beim Absurden sind du kannst mir zu meinem Zwanzigsten gratulieren. Ich habe heute Geburtstag."

Ginny fand keine Worte.

„Oh, ein bisschen viel oder. Dann rate ich dir, stell dich auch in die Reihe, nein besser, ROLLFORG..." schrie sie plötzlich, der sah von seinem Platz her aus, er berichtigte gerade, einen jungen Burschen, wie er einen Verteidigungsspruch besser machen konnte, und sah Brenda an.

„Sammle die dritten und übergib sie mir und Ginny, mit den anderen ist Freizeit angesagt." Bevor Rollforg noch was sagen konnten ging ein Riesengebrüll durch die Reihen, Aden und Lionell grinsten, legten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Seite und begannen zu Raufen, sie taten das so lange bis Liana ihnen lächelnd zuwinkte und ihnen versprach sie zu umarmen wenn sie nicht sofort zu den anderen gingen. Oder so sagte sie zwinkernd hinzu, sie würde ihnen Brianna schicken. Das war der ausschlaggebende Satz.

Als Ginny geschlagene zwei Stunden später in ihr Bett fiel, war ihr das was sie heute gesehen hatte immer noch zu viel. Brenda hatte sie die letzten eineinhalb Stunden reden lassen, während die Dritteler aufmerksam zuhörten. Sie hingen alle, egal ob Slytherin oder nicht an ihren Lippen, Ginny erzählte ihnen von Voldemordt, warum er so gefährlich war und was es bedeutete ihn zum Feind zu haben. Im Gegenzug dazu hörte sie vieles von den Kinder, so wie sie es zu Hause mitbekommen hatten, am Meisten erschüttert hatte sie das Bild der vielen Slytherins die nicht immer vollkommen bekehrt von dem dunkeln Lord sprachen.

Und doch, saßen sie alle hier und hatten auch Freunde aus anderen Häusern, da waren Reinblütler die mit Muggelgeborenen scherzten, ohne jeden Hass.

Nachdem sie dafür gesorgt hatten das alle Kinder ins Bett kamen, es war schon zehn Uhr, hielt sie Brenda in dem Gang zurück.

„Warum? Ich meine, wie... Diese Kinder hier... was sollte das hier? Und Rollforg und die anderen Slytherin, sogar Panswrick, warum helfen sie dir? Es sind Slytherins." Erklärte sich Ginny.

Brenda grinste sie traurig an.

„Das ist das Problem Ginny. Es sind Slytherin. Und weil sie Slytherins sind, sind sie automatisch schlecht, automatisch böse, Todesser auf jeden Fall, nicht wahr? Das ist das Problem." Sie machte eine kurze Pause.

„Ginny, du bist, wie alle anderen auch, behaftet von Vorurteilen. Weil jemand in diesem Haus ist, ist er das und das, wäre er in einem anderen Haus würdest du ihn gleich anders sehen." urteilte Brenda.

„Gryffindors sind mutig und neugierig," fuhr sie fort, „ Huffelpuffs treu aber träge, Ravenclaws klug und beherrscht und Slytherins sind verschlagene kleine Aasgeier denen du nicht über den Weg trauen kannst."

„Ich habe es dir doch schon öfters gesagt, gib nichts auf die Häuser, sie sind Bullshit. ZB. Lionell." Sie strich sich durch die Haare. „Ich erzähl dir was über ihn. Seine Mutter war/ist eine Ravenclaw, clever und bestimmt, hat einen Gryffindor geheiratet, nachdem er sie geschwängert hat. Der liebe und nette Kerl der so mutig und neugierig ist, schlägt sie Tag aus und Tag ein, und seinen Sohn, die Schande ein Slytherin, auch. So schaut es aus. Ginny. So schaut die Realität aus. Rollforgs Vater zum Beispiel ist ein Todesser und wie Vater so Sohn soll er es auch werden. Und jetzt fragst du dich wieso er mir hilft?"

„Ich weiss nicht..." sagte Ginny leise.

„Weil er ein guter Kerl ist Ginny, weil er ein guter Kerl ist. Ich will ihn hier nicht in großen, regenbogenfarben Lettern zu einem Held aufstilisieren, weil das eine Lüge wäre, aber er ist kein schlechter Mensch."

„Nein, das glaub ich dir ja", sagte Ginny nachdenklich, „aber du kannst mir nicht weiß machen dass alle Slytherins gut sind. Weil das nicht stimmt. Es abgrundtiefe fiese Typen und..."

„...und du heiratest einen der fiesesten von ihnen.", unterbrach sie Brenda und fuhr aufgebracht fort, „So schaut es aus. Und ich will dir sicher nicht weismachen alle Slytherins sind gut und nett aber..."

„Halte Draco da..." fasste sich Ginny endlich, doch Brenda überrannte sie einfach.

„Aber, darauf will ich hinaus, Arschlöcher gibt es überall. In jedem Haus, Ginny. In jedem. Schau Harry an, sein Vater wurde von einem seiner nächsten Freunde verraten, Peter Pettigrew, ein Gryffindor. Wo im Gegenzug dafür ein Slytherin aus den ältesten Familien überhaupt auf die andere Seite gewechselt ist, gemeint Snape."

„Ihr stülpt alle diese Kappe über die Leute und das geht nicht lang mehr gut. Deswegen das hier. Das alles. Weil es geändert werden muss. Und solche Sachen ändert man nicht von heute auf Morgen, das bedeutet viel Arbeit und Überzeugung. Viel Arbeit, weißt du. Ich mach das jetzt schon seit drei Jahren, Ginny. Drei Jahre! Ich fang sie im ersten Jahr ab, und beginn auf sie einzureden, und bei denn wo ich mir denke dass es auch noch gehen könnte, zB .Rollforg und Diaster oder Redmak, die rede ich dann auch noch an. Ich bring die Ersteler mit andern Häusern zusammen, solche wo sie normalerweise nicht mal ein Auge darauf legen würden. Lionell und Aden hatten die ganze Zeit Krach, sie sind so wie Malfoy und Harry in etwa, und jetzt sind sie die besten Kumpel. Es geht nicht bei allen, aber bei vielen weißt du. Und das macht mir Mut."

„Das wusste ich alles nicht..."

„Nein, wohl nicht.", sagte Brenda traurig, „Vielleicht, weil du wie so viele andere, es nicht sehen wolltest. Gute Nacht, Ginny. Ich muss gehen, einiges zu erledigen." Sie drehte sich um doch Ginny hielt sie im letzten Moment ab und Brenda blickte sie an.

Es war Ginny als würde ihre beste Freundin durch sie durchsehen und sie hatte Angst.

„Wer bist du?" fragte sie schließlich mit schwacher Stimme.

Es war Ginny als senkte Brenda beschämt den Blick.

„Ich... ich... kann es dir nicht noch mal sagen, bitte! Bitte las mir noch die Zeit, ich... ich kann es dir wirklich nicht noch mal sagen, nicht... bitte. Wenn ich aufwache, dann kannst du mich fragen, aber", sie wandte sich aus Ginny Griff, „bitte, überlege dir was du mich fragen willst, ich will dich nämlich nicht anlügen. Und wenn du die falschen Fragen stellst werde ich es tun. Verzeih mir."

Damit war sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Ginny war sprachlos. Sie war es auch dann noch als im Bett lag und den Tag Revue passieren lies. Es passierte ihr in letzter Zeit zu oft, ging es ihr durch den Kopf und dann schlief sie ein.

Erstaunlicherweise war es Draco der sie weckte, mit einem ihren Aufschrei unterdrückenden Kuss. Es war mitten in der Nacht.

„Draco?" flüsterte sie und sah ihn überrascht an während sie nachsah ob ja niemand ihrer Zimmerkameradinnen ihren nächtlichen Besucher bemerkt hatte, „was tust du denn hier?"

Er legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf den Mund, reichte ihr dann ihren Morgenmantel und zog sie hinter sich her in einen geheimen Gang, so wie es schien war wohl auch dieses Zimmer mit dem Gangsystem verbunden.

Als sich hinter ihnen die Wand wieder solide schloss, sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe dich vermisst." sagte er und küsste sie entschlossen.

Es gefiel ihr. Sie umarmte ihn und drückte sich nahe an ihn.

„Ja", sagte sie dann fast schon wehmütig, „das war ein schrecklicher Tag. Hast du das mit Brenda gehört?"

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während Ginny dasselbe mit ihm machte. Er schlug seinen Umhang um sie und seine Arme, denn er spürte wie ihr die Kälte der Gänge zusetzte.

„Ich konnte es kaum glauben." griff er ihre Frage dann auf, sie konnte es ihm ansehen dass er nicht wirklich darüber sprechen wollte, aber freute sich dass er es doch tat.

„Hätte nicht gedacht das sie nach gestern Abend wieder so schnell auftauchen würde." Sagte er schließlich unbeeindruckt, und begann ihren Hals mit Küssen zu zieren.

Sie stieß ihn weg und sah ihm scharf in die Augen.

„Was meinst du damit!" fauchte sie.

Und er erzählte ihr wie Brenda verschwunden, dann arg verwundet wieder aufgetaucht und schließlich von Tieren begleitet mit Hilfe von Dobberius verschwunden war.

Dann wollte er sie wieder küssen.

Wohl nicht wirklich erwähnenswert das er es nicht tat denn Ginny war aufgebracht.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, meine beste Freundin, ist vor deinen Augen zusammengebrochen, nachdem sie wer weiß wo gewesen war, und du hast mir davon nichts gesagt! ... Und du hast ihr nicht geholfen? Wo fehlt es dir denn noch?" Sie fuhr herum und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Er lies sie gewähren, seine Augen wurden jedoch kalt wie Eis.

„Du", sagte er dann betont ruhig, „hast mir auch nicht gesagt das du mit Potter, dem Arschkriecher unterwegs warst, und gestern fast draufgegangen bist. Es hatte sich nicht ergeben, und in der Früh warst du einfach nicht mehr da. Wann hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen?" fragte er sie, seine Backe leuchtete rot.

Ginny sah erschrocken auf ihre Handflächen und dann zu ihm, ging einen Schritt weg von ihm.

Sie vergrub bestürzt ob ihrer Tat ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Ich hab heute mit ihr gesprochen, heute Abend verstehst du." Mit ihren Finger wischte sie eine lästige Haarsträhne zur Seite, „Sie sagt das sie einen Time Turner hat und schon Zwanzig ist. Ich versteh es nicht. Wie kann sie mich nur anlügen, und du jetzt auch noch. Ist denn keiner mehr ehrlich mit mir?" Nun war sie wieder aufgebracht.

Draco hob ob der Stimmungswechsel eine seiner Augenbrauen, näherte sich Ginny mit seinem überheblichen Grinsen und drängte sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Ich bin ehrlich mit dir, Verlobte. Unterstelle mir nichts anders, hörst du!"

Damit küsste er sie schlussendlich doch, und lies sie dann wie einen begossenen Pudel im Regen stehen.

Ginny stand da, schaute seinem blasser werdenden Schatten nach und ihre Miene begann sie zu verfinstern.

„Arroganter Zwerg, renn nur davon, Feigling." schrie sie ihm nach, fuhr sich aber gleich darauf mit den Finger genüsslich über die Lippen und suchte dann, mehrere Minuten lang, die Tafel mit dem passenden Spruch der sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer bringen würde.

Als sie es nicht fand, blieb ihr, da sie keinen Zauberstab hatte, nichts anderes übrig als dem beleuchten Gang nach zu gehen und den Weg einzuschlagen den auch Draco gegangen war.

Sie war nicht wirklich gut auf ihn zu sprechen aber sie hatte sicher nicht vor sich hier zu verlaufen.

Obwohl warum war sie gerade noch mal auf ihn sauer gewesen.

Ach ja, Brenda. Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie voran.

Draco lehnte sich selbstherrlich neben den geheimen Eingang den er wohlweißlich offengelassen hatte, und drehte das metallene Schild, das er vor wenigen Minuten von der Wand abgezaubert hatte, gelassen zwischen seinen langen Fingern herum.

Als er sie grummelnd näherkommen hörte, nahm der die Platte, versteckte sie hinter einem Wandteppich, ging zu seinem Bett, zog sein Hemd aus, und setzte sich so aufs Bett und las im kleinen Heftchen das Brenda ihm gegeben hatte.

Er ignorierte Ginny als sie wütend in seinem Zimmer ankam, und blätterte geruhsam um.

Der kurze Marsch hatte sie nicht beruhigt, im Gegenteil schäumte sie nun schon fast über.

„Hast du das Ding weg?" fauchte sie und blieb vor seinem Bett stehen.

Er sah wie überrascht auf.

„Virgina, was machst du hier? Hast du dich verlaufen?" Er legte das Heftchen beiseite und sah nicht gerade sittlich zu ihr hinauf.

„Schau mich nicht so an, ich bin sauer auf dich."

„Ich habe dir nichts getan, Ginny, im Gegenteil, du hast mich geschlagen. Wenn jemand sauer sein dürfte, dann wohl ich. Und ich schau meine Verlobte so lang und genauso wie ich will an."

Ginny grinste ihn an.

„Du bist echt ein Depp. Weiß Merlin was ich an dir finde" Sie schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke denn ihr war nicht unbedingt wärmer geworden, „Kann ich bei dir schlafen, ich denke du darfst nach den schweren Schlag den ich dir verpasst habe heute nicht mehr aufstehen."

Draco musterte sie und begann dann wie schwerst verletzt auf seinem Bett herumzustöhnen.

„Oh, Merlin helft mir, holt Madame Pompfrey" sagte er während er sich auf den Lacken hin und her wandte, „diese Schmerzen, sie sind unerträglich. Ich will meine Mama. Solche Schmerzen." Ginny sah ihn mit gekräuselten Augenbrauen an.

„Was soll das, Draco, so fest hab ich dich wohl nicht geschlagen, oder?"

Draco wurde wieder ruhig, und sah sie lange an.

„Das Ginny damit musst du dich anfreunden, so wirke ich nach außen. Schwach. Hat mir schon öfters den Arsch gerettet als ich denken kann. Den Ruf hab ich in Gryffindor seit meinem..."

„...deinem dritten Jahr, die Sache mit den Hippogreifen, davon hab ich gehört. Harry ist reingekommen, mit einem Grinsen, das hab ich Jahre danach nicht mehr gesehen. Ron spricht jetzt noch hin und wieder davon, ... genau Memme, Lusche, verwöhntes Balg."

„Danke." sagte er mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Bitte", sie setzte sich neben ihm auf und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Da, jetzt ist es wieder gut."

Er sah sie bestürzt an.

„Bitte?" fragte er sie, scheinbar ohne Schimmer.

„Sag grad du kennst das nicht, nein, wohl eher nicht. Hmmm, wie soll ich es dir erklären. Ich küsse es gut." Ein dicker Schmatz direkt auf die Lippen.

„Besser?" fragte sie ihn.

Er erwiderte einfach nur ihre Geste, wenn auch mit mehr Kraft.

„Besser", sagte er dann als sie ihn glücklich anlächelte.

Es war genau in diesem Moment als Crabbe und Goyle unangemeldet ins Zimmer kamen, genau in dem Moment als Ginny sich ihren Verlobenten gekrallt hatte und sie in einer nicht gerade jungendfreien Stellung unter ihm lag.

„He, Draco, entschuldige das wir zu dieser Uhrzeit..." Crabbe grinste und Goyle rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Weasley, Draco, wir kommen wohl zur falschen Zeit."

„Ähem, ja genau, wir kommen morgen in der Früh." stammelte Goyle rot wie ein Hummer.

Draco winkte sie einfach nur davon, doch Ginny lies es nicht so auf sie belassen.

„Stillgestanden, Jungs. Türe zu, und setzt euch." Sie hatte genau den Ton angeschlagen, mit dem ihre Mutter gegen die Zwillinge vorging. Er lies keine Widerrede zu.

Das erkannten auch die J u n g s.

„Woher wisst ihr das zwischen mir und Draco?"

„Ihr seit nicht wirklich leise."

Ginny wurde nun ihrerseits Rot und zog die Decke höher bis unters Kinn, Draco schien das zu amüsieren.

„Aha. Wie steht ihr dazu?" fragte sie dann weiter, erstaunlich wie ein solcher Blick den sie den wilden Kerlen aus ihrer Position aus nicht lächerlich aussah.

„Ahm, wir sagen niemanden was darüber und decken euch den Rücken?" antwortete diesmal Goyle er schien sich von seinem Schock schon erholt zu haben.

„Klingt gut", fauchte sie weiter, „wer ist Brenda?"

„Sie ist die Erbin...Au!" Goyle fuhr sich blitzschnell mit der Hand zum Hals, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

„Frag sie selbst" sagte nun Crabbe, der mitleidig zu seinem Kumpanen hin sah, „und herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung. Hoffentlich weißt du worauf du dich einlässt er ist ein verwöhnter Junge."

Die Uhr schlug drei, und Ginny gähnte.

Sie entließ die zwei großen Burschen und schlief, zu Dracos Leidwesen gleich ein.

Zwei lange Nächte später die sie zu Dracos Freude und ewiger Qual alle bei ihm verbrachte, hatte sie endlich ihre Frageliste an Brenda fertiggestellt.

Freude weil sie bei ihm in seinem Bett schlief, Qual weil sie so beschäftigt war die richtigen Fragen zu finden, dass sie ihn dabei fast vergaß.

Sie hatte schon einige nette Worte mit Crabbe und Goyle gewechselt und die Tatsache das die beiden anscheinend intelligent waren wesentlich besser verkraftete als er selbst.

Sie ließ sich von den beiden bei den Hausaufgaben helfen, Slyhterin möge es hören: Sie ließ sich von den beiden bei den Hausaufgaben helfen!

Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben als er es sah.

Was dem ganzen dann an Surrealität noch eines draufsetzte war Pansy.

Sie kam rein, sah Ginny, sah zu ihm, erkundigte sich bei Crabbe nach irgendwas, fragte dann noch Ginny wie es Brenda ging, und war weg.

Er wollte gerade irgendwas sagen oder Pansy nachspringen dann nahm Ginny es in die Hand.

„Crabbe", sagte sie nett, „würdest du ihr nachgehen und ihr zwei Dinge sagen?"

Crabbe nickte.

„Erstens, wenn sie über die Gnomaufstände schreiben will sollte sie im Bregon der alten Stände nachsehen ", Goyle nickte zustimmend in einer Ecke, „und zweitens sage ihr wenn sie davon irgendwas nach draußen dringen lässt, schick ich ihr Brenda auf den Hals." Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Liste zu und schrieb weiter.

Crabbe kam bald darauf wieder, mit nun seinerseits einer Nachricht von Pansy an Ginny.

„Erstens Danke, zweitens soll ich von ihr sagen das Brenda das schon vor vier Monaten geregelt hatte, als ihr nicht gerade leise und unauffällig in der einen Mulde mit dem Spiegel rummacht, sie sagt ich soll dir das hier geben."

Er gab ihr einen Zettel darauf standen lauter Zaubersprüche mit denen man Schatten dunkler machen konnte und Geräusche leiser, und darunter stand noch schnell dahingekritzelt Ich kam nicht an ihn ran, aber du hast ihn; Mach ihn glücklich oder...

„Sag ihr, das hab ich vor. Hmm", sagte sie dann mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen, „das ist absolut bizarr. Ich spreche mir Slytherins ohne dass ich mich ankotze. Ich werde einen heiraten. Und ich finde ihr seit noch nicht mal ganz so Scheiße wie ich mir das gedacht hätte."

Goyle grinste und Crabbe sah sie erstaunt an, dann grinste auch er das vielgehasste Slytheringrinsen.

Ginny fühlte sich sehr wohl und ging dann zu Draco, der die Ruhe nütze und lernte, und umarmte ihn.

„Und mach ich dich glücklich?" fragte sie ihn. Crabbe und Goyle zogen es in diesem Moment vor das Zimmer zu verlassen, es war schließlich schon Ein Uhr und sie mussten noch ein paar Runden drehen und übermüpfigen Nichtslytherins Punkte abziehen.

Die Tür schloss sich und Draco sah an ihr hinunter.

„Bis jetzt schon, Ginny." Er zog sie weg von ihrer Liste und zwar Richtung Bett.

„Ich mag es wenn du mich Ginny nennst", sagte sie und sprang mit einem Hops auf ihn rauf und ihre Füße waren fest um ihn geschlungen, während er weiter nach hinten ging, „und wenn du mich Virgina nennst finde ich es auch gut."

„Ach..." neckte er sie.

„Und das mag ich auch." Sagte sie und verlagerte ihr Gewicht so das er nach hinten strauchelte und genau aufs das Bett fiel.

„Das ich unter dir liege?"

Sie lachte.

„Nein, obwohl ich das auch mag. Ich meinte eigentlich dass du irgendwie nicht so kalt bist wenn ich bei dir bin. Du machst dich über dich selbst lustig. Du redest hin und wieder mal, so in etwa wie in dem Raum, nur eben das ich dir die Antworten auf meine Fragen nicht aus der Nase ziehen muss und manchmal nicht einmal mehr eine Frage stellen muss. Das mag ich. Und das", sie küsste ihn, „das mag ich auch."

Brenda wachte zum Dritten Mal an diesem Tag auf, und nun saß nicht Madame Pomfrey oder Albus Dumbeldore mit besorgter Miene neben ihrem Bett und stellten ihr ruhig Fragen sondern da war nur Ginny. Sie lächelte.

„He Brenda, siehst scheiße aus. Und hast du ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt?" fragte sie leise und verschwörerisch.

Brendas riss ihre Augen weit auf.

„Du weißt es." krächzte Brenda fassungslos, ihre Stimme klang wie ein Reibeisen, sie tastete nach dem Glas mit Wasser das Madame Pomfrey ihr bereitgestellt hatte, es war aber dann doch Ginny die ihr die Flüssigkeit reichte.

Sie nickte zustimmend zu Brenda.

Schließlich war es dann Ginny die das Schweigen brach. Sie kramte in ihren Umhangtaschen und zog einen vielmalträtierten Zettel heraus, einiges war darauf durchgestrichen, anderes ausgeklammert, einiges wenige unterstrichen.

„Du hast einen meiner Kugelschreiber verwendet?"

„Ja, es ist besser als mit der Feder zu schreiben, geht schneller", antwortete Ginny, „sollte schon längst bei uns eingeführt werden."

„Denke ich auch. Vielleicht einmal einer der die Farbe magisch wechselt." Brenda lächelte schwach.

„Du willst doch was wissen?" fragte sie dann leise.

Ginny nickte.

„Ja, aber zuerst...", Ginny strauchelte im Wort, „ich meine... wenn du mir nicht antworten willst weil du mich anlügen könntest tue es einfach nicht. Lüg mich nicht an. Also: Warum bist du zwanzig. Das ist ja uralt!"

Brenda atmete tief durch.

„Oh scheiße, stimmt ja. Ach,... Ich habe einen Time Turner und verwende ihn oft und häufig. Außerdem war ich inzwischen schon über eineinhalb Jahre in einer andern Dimension, bei Freunden. Und ich bin nicht uralt. Höchstens älter als du. Werd ja nicht frech."

Zu Ginnys Etstaunen rang Brenda röchelnd nach Luft, klopfte sich immer wieder auf den Brustkorb und spuckte, nachdem sie wieder Luft in ihren Lungen hatte, etwas Blut.

Ginny kramte erschrocken ein weiteres Mal in ihren Umhangtaschen und zog mit fragendem Blick eine gelbe Phiole heraus.

„Brauchst du das da?" fragte sie sie überrascht nachdem Brenda es ihr förmlich aus der Hand riss.

Sekundenlang kämpfte die Braunhaarige erfolglos mit dem Verschluss und sank langsam in sich zusammen.

Ginny konnte dem nicht mehr länger zusehen, nahm es Brenda aus den verkrampften Fingern und öffnete es ohne Schwierigkeiten. Dann hob sie ihr das Kinn etwas an und legte ihr das Glas an die Lippen, Brenda schluckte schon ruhiger, den ganzen Inhalt der Phiole.

„Was hast du den bloß nur?" seufzte Ginny während sie Brenda nun kümmerliche Figur betrachtete, sie war wieder zurück auf das Lacken gefallen und starrte auf die Decke, „ PMS war es nicht.".

„Nein, PMS ist es wohl nicht." Sagte Brenda und fuhr sich über das erschöpfte Gesicht, dann schloss sie die Augen.

„Es sind Flüche", fuhr sie fort, „unterschiedliche, so viele... mein einziges Glück ist das ich sie gegeneinander ausspiele und das auch nur weil mir Red ausgeholfen hat, es gibt keinen der mit Flüchen, vor allem den Dunklen besser umgehen kann als er. Oder welche erfinden."

Sie hob ihre Hand und massierte ihre Schläfen.

„Es ist nur gut dass er es mir schon vor langer Zeit gezeigt hat, sonst wäre ich schon tot."

Ginny sah sie entsetzt an.

„Will ich wissen wieso?"

Brenda schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie dann, „ willst du nicht."

Ginny sah auf den Zettel und packte ihn wieder ein.

„Genug gefragt", sagte sie unbekümmert und überspielte die Aufregung und Befangenheit die sie umgab, „Jetzt kommen die guten Nachrichten. Draco hat mich gefragt ob ich ihn heirate. Und ich habe ja gesagt, ist das nicht toll. Ich bin verlobt!" schrie sie hinaus und fuhr sich gleich über dein Mund, Gott sei Dank niemand hatte sie gehört.

„Heiraten?" fragte Brenda baff nach und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Ginny fuhr sich unsicher in die Umhangtasche und zog eine weitere Phiole raus.

„Das ist die Letzte", sagte sie, „mehr habe ich in deiner Nachttischschublade nicht mehr gefunden."

Brenda ignorierte es und schüttete es diesmal mir Erfolg ihre Kehle hinunter.

„Heiraten?" wiederholte sich dann Brenda, und bekam wieder mal keine Luft. Aber es war nicht mehr ein so schrecklicher Anblick wie zuvor.

„Ja, ist das nicht cool?" Ginny leuchtete über beide Bäckchen.

„Cool... ja wirklich. Aber eher zu früh. Jetzt schon. Egal. " Brenda sah zu ihr hin und schien sich wieder zu fassen.

„Darf ich eure Hochzeit ausrichten. Glaub mir ich weiß wie das geht. Hab das bei Dummie 1 und 2 gemacht, und bei Spider und seiner Herm habe ich auch mitgeholfen. Bei Trays und China war ich dabei. Ich weiß was eine Hochzeit eures Blutes braucht. Darf ich? Bitte?"

Ginny nickte überrascht.

„Ich denke schon..." sagte sie gerade noch als Madame Pomfrey um die Ecke bog und Ginny mit lieber aber bestimmter Art aus dem Krankenzimmer verwies, die Patientin brauche Ruhe.

Ginny wollte sich gerade von Brenda verabschieden, die war aber schon eingeschlafen.

Ginny ging nachdenklich durch die öffentlichen Gänge Hogwarts und war verunsichert.

Sie hatte viele der Fragen die sie beschäftigten nicht gestellt.

Andere Dimension?

Ein eigener Time Turner?

Red, Dummie Spider, China, Tray? Wer zum Slytherin waren diese Typen?

Und wer war Brenda?

Was meinte sie mit fast tot?

War das nicht krass? Konnte es denn sein das Brenda so viel mehr wusste als sie selbst? Es schien so. Und was sie dabei am meisten beeindruckte war die Tatsache das sie auch jetzt noch so ruhig war. Ginny kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog ihren Zettel mit den Fragen raus.

Eine war in Rot geschrieben und doppelt unterstrichen und in Pink umkreist.

Warum bereiteten eine Weasley und ein Malfoy große Probleme?

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, stampfte kurz auf und wandte sich dann in Richtung Slytherinturm.

Natürlich, warum hatte sie nicht schon vorher daran gedacht.

Sie sollte denjenigen fragen der genau das gesagt hatte.

Ginny blickte sie kurz um, es war schon nach sieben und die Gänge waren so gut wie leer, so schlich sich an allen vorbei die sie sehen hätten können und stand dann schon vor der Statue von Sal.

„Lass mich rein Sal, wir müssen reden!", befahl sie, die Augen der Schlange wurden grün und die Türe öffnete sich.

„MEI, mEI VIrgIna, wElchE FrEudE dIch zu SEhEn!" sagte die Statue glücklich und setzte sich ihr gegenüber im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.

„Sal", sagte sie finster lächelnd, „was hast du damit gemeint, eine Weasley und ein Malfoy machen große Probleme?"

Wie aus von Statten ging, war Ginny nicht klar, Sal wurde noch weißer als sonst. Für eine Statue war er wirklich eine eigene Persönlichkeit.

„Du bISt EInE WEaslEyfrau, SEIt... Ich wEISS nIcht, knapp drEIhundErt JahrEn dIE ErStE. ", sagte er ruhig, „WEISSt du dEnn nIcht waS daS zu bEdEutEn hat?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

Sal lachte.

„WEaSlEyfrauen SInd SEIt jEhEr gEfürchtEt", sagte er beflissen, „Schon zu mEIinEr ZEIt und langE davor. JEdEr fürchtEt SIE, bIS auf EInE SEltEnE RaSSE von MEnSchEn."

Er grinste.

„EIn vErliEbtEr Malfoymann.", er drückte sich gegen die Wand ab und verließ zu Ginnys Überraschung den Sockel auf dem er sich befand. Es knirschte wie wenn man mit Marmor auf Granit schliff.

„Ich wErdE dIr nun EtwaS zEIgEn, folgE mir." Sagte er zuvorkommend und nahm sie am Arm hinter sich her.

„Wohin gehen wir, und warum sollte jemand Angst vor mir haben?"

Salazar blieb stehen und sah an ihr hinunter.

„Ganz Einfach, wErtE VIrgIna, du bISt EInE WEaSlEy und zu mEInEr ZEIt fürchtEtE man EurE FamIlIE, mEhr alS man hEutE RIddlE fürchtEt. Und wohIn wIr gEhEn, vErtraut mIr."

„Bleibt mir denn was anderes übrig!" grummelte sie und stampfte der wildgewordenen Statute hinterher.

Als ob irgendjemand jemals vor einem Weasley kuschen würde, warum sollte jemand vor ihr Angst haben?

Das ging ihr nicht in den Kopf...

„Nein," sagte dann nicht Sal, „bleibt dir nicht. He Salazar wie geht es... sich so?"

Brenda war wieder mal aus dem Nichts erschienen, eigentlich war sie nur um eine nicht erleuchtete Ecke gekommen, aber Ginny hatte das nicht gesehen und war dementsprechend überrascht.

Die männliche Staute sah bedrückt auf und murmelte so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung aber Brenda winkte ab.

„Geh mir aus den Augen, Salazar. Ich kümmere mich um das Fragenkind." Sagte sie scharf und entließ ihn ohne wenn und aber. Die arme Staute ging geknickt die Gänge zurück jedoch nicht ohne leise weiter zu murmeln.

Brenda betrachtete Ginny von oben bis unten, das war eine Jean die sie trug, zusammen mit einem weißen Rollkragenpulli aus Wolle der aus lauter Rosen zu bestehen schien.

„Nett, mein Zeug steht dir hervorragend.", sagte sie dann und grinste Ginny an und fuhr dann resignierend fort, „Komm mit, ich kann es dir auch zeigen."

Brenda hackte sich bei ihr ein und ging schnellen Schrittes voran.

Es fiel Ginny erst jetzt auf, aber das was Brenda trug war ganz anderes als das was sie sonst von ihr gewohnt war.

Erst mal trug sie ein Kleid, und ein besonders hübsches noch dazu. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und ihre Wimpern leicht getuscht, ihre Augen waren mit einem doppellumigen Kajal verziert. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein tiefes Violett, und ihre Wangen waren mit Glitzer bestreut.

Sie sah hinreißend, verführerisch und erwachsen aus, alles zur gleichen Zeit.

Nun erst konnte Ginny verstehen dass Brenda wohl wirklich schon zwanzig war. Es war das Make Up, das sie so weit denken lies, aber auch die Tatsache das Brenda einfach wesentlich selbstsicherer dahinschwebte, so als wäre sie sich etwas bewusst.

Komisch.

„Du siehst toll aus, Brenda" sagte sie dann endlich und Brenda lächelte zu ihr. „Hattest du was vor?"

„Ja, aber ich habe es abgesagt. Ach", seufzte sie, „er war richtig grantig."

„Er? Dein Freund?" entglitt es Ginny ohne ihr Zutun.

Brenda nickte, Ginny konnte ein Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen.

„Und wie ist er so, du hast mir nie von ihm erzählt! Kenne ich ihn? Erzähl!" fragte die Rothaarige, dieses Mal mit voller Absicht. Echt sie konnte ja verstehen dass sie ihr die Sache mit dem Time Turner verschwiegen hatte, auch das sie ihr nicht erklären wollte warum sie voller Flüche war, das war auch OK, aber ein Freund, das ging zu weit!

Und Brenda wusste das. Also antwortete sie.

„Ja, du kennst ihn, aber nicht gut. Er ist ein ganz Lieber, jedenfalls zu mir, hmmm..." sie suchte nach Worten, „er ist mein Schatz weißt du. Und ich habe ich schon ziemlich lange nicht gesehen." Brenda kicherte. „Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, er war so wütend weil ich heute wieder keine Zeit für ihn gehabt habe. Derweil habe ich ihn schon wesentlich länger nicht mehr gesehen als er mich. Ja, ja so ist das halt."

Sie sah Ginny traurig an. Dann hellte ihr Blick auf und sie deutete auf die Türe die aus dem Nichts erschien.

Ginny hatte Brendas Arme nun mit einem Arm unterhackt mit den Finger der Andern krallte sie sich in die Weste ihrer Freundin.

„Was ist das?"

„Soll das heißen du weißt das nicht?" fragte Brenda sichtlich erschüttert. „Aber ich habe Draco doch das Buch gegeben, er hätte es dir schon längst sagen sollen."

„Welches Buch?"

Brenda war sichtlich nicht erfreut darüber denn sie begann Draco unterschiedlichst zu beschimpfen.

„Dieser kleine unnütze, arrogante Schleimball,...arrgh, ich könnte ihn, na ja egal. Ahmm," grinste sie und öffnete die Tür, dahinter war nur Licht, „das ist ..." sie stieß Ginny hinein und ging hinterher, die Tür fiel zu, es blieb hell, verlor aber an Intensität.

Es war ein Raum mit hoher Decke, weiten Ausmaßen und das war ziemlich furchterregend, einem riesigen nicht gerade niedlichen Drachen mit riesigen Zähnen und nicht zu verachtenden Krallen.

Brenda wurde wieder Mal bleich und stampfte dann wütend in den Boden.

„Das ist die falsche Türe, verdammt noch mal." Wimmerte sie, „ Zwei mal links, dass ich das auch jedes Mal vergesse." Sie griff in ihre Weste und zog eine gelbe Phiole heraus deren Inhalt sie nach hektischem Öffnen in sich hineinschüttelte.

Damit gewann ihr Gesicht wieder Farbe, der Ausdruck blieb aber gleich.

Ärger, vermischt mit Besorgnis.

Ginny schaute nur, wortlos, auf das Rotgeschuppte Getier ihr gegenüber.

Mut, siebtes Kapitel 

„Drache!" stammelte Ginny blass und sah mit großen Augen zu ihrer herausgeputzten, nicht mehr ganz so blassen Freundin. Wie konnte die nur so ruhig dastehen, dass war ein Drache, verdammt noch mal!

Und sie brauchte noch nicht mal ihren Bruder Charlie um zu wissen, dass solche Viecher unberechenbar und supergefährlich waren.

Aber um noch einmal zum Wesentlichen zurückzukommen. Drache?

„Schaut nur so aus", sagte Brenda locker und verdrehte entnervt die Augen, „ist nur eine Art magische Barriere. So in Richtung Illusion, nur dass sie dich verletzen kann." Ginnys Freundin atmete tief durch und flüsterte dann weiter.

„Was immer auch geschieht, du sagst nichts bis ich dich vorgestellt habe. Und wenn ich das getan habe dann zeige keine Furcht. Du wirst es anschauen und sagen: Gehe, in meinem Namen. In meinem Blut, hinfort mit dir. Verstanden?"

Ginny nickte stumm.

Es konnte schließlich nicht so schlimm sein, dachte sie so bei sich, es konnte ja gar nicht so schlimm sein wenn Brenda ruhig blieb.

Aber sobald der riesige Drache auf sie zukam, erwog sie die Situation neu. Es war schlimm. Sie wollte zu Draco.

„He Simpson, wie geht's?" sagte Brenda munter und lächelte den Drachen an.

Der sah sie mit seinen riesigen Echsenaugen an und seine breiten Nüstern blähten sich auf. Durften Nasenlöcher so groß sein? Nein, sie dachte nicht!

„Du wagst es, hier wieder einzukehren?", zischte er, „Wen hältst du dieses Mal als Geisel, Mädchen?"

Bei jedem Wort das aus seinem Maul kam, stank es nach altem Fleisch, es war kaum zum Aushalten. Ginny konnte sehen wie sich in den hinteren Reihen seiner Zähne Stofffetzen verfangen hatten und sogar ein knochner Schädel.

Illusion, dachte sie und blieb erstarrt stehen. Nur eine Illusion.

„Dein Maul verschlossen wünsche ich, Simpson.", fuhr Brenda ungehalten fort, Ginny fragte sich ernsthaft ob Brenda denn blind war.

D. R. A. C. H. E. Riesenzähne, Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig bleiben?

„Niemand halte ich in der meinen Gewalt", sagte Brenda dann, „ soweit müsstest auch du dir meiner Absichten gewiss sein. Und ich mag einkehren wo immer ich will, es ist mir erlaubt worden."

Der Drache machte einen Satz auf sie zu und schnappte mit seinem überdimensionalen Maul nach ihr, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren. Brenda bewegte sich kein Stück und betrachtete ihn ausführlich.

Da begann das mächtige Wesen zu lachen und wurde langsam kleiner, bis er nur noch knapp einen Kopf größer war als sie. Langsam morphte er sich zur gleichen Zeit auch von einem scheußlichen Drachen zu einem nicht minder ekelerregenden Mannding, seine Schuppen wirkten ähnlich wie Gewand, um seine Augen, es sah aus als würde er eine Brille tragen.

Atmen, Ginny immer schön weiter atmen.

Lange musterte es Brenda von oben bis unten und sprach dann einige zischende Worte, das bisschen Parcel, das Ginny noch konnte, von der Zeit mit Tom, reichte nicht aus, dem zu folgen.

In dem Moment war es Ginny als fiel der Schleier vor ihren Augen und sie schrie fast entsetzt auf.

Brenda!

Der ganze Körper ihrer Freundin war über und über mit Schriftzeichen bedeckt, die ihr unbekannt waren, sie entstellten ihre natürliche Schönheit, sie sah grauenhaft aus.

Blutrot mache, andere Giftgrün, wieder welche Eitergelb und dann noch welche die waren so Weiß das sie fast schon leuchteten.

Es war nicht so als ob Brenda nackt war, aber sie konnte überall an ihrem Körper sehen, wie die Arme blutete, eine Wunde an der Schulter war tiefschwarz und zog das Licht an.

Und dann irgendwann konnte sah sie auch noch Brenda als Person. Und sie sah anders aus.

Ginny war zu Tode erschreckt. Sie hatte gedacht, vor drei Tagen wäre es schlimm gewesen, doch nun ... .

Brenda war fahl, wie jemand der schon tot ist, ihre Lippen blau angelaufen, überall wo nicht gerade die Linien waren oder die Wunden, waren kleine schwarze Punkte die sich bewegten und je länger sie da hinschaute, desto mehr bekam sie den Eindruck, es wären Tierchen die unter der Haut waren und sich dort fortbewegten.

Aber Ginny brachte nichts raus. Sie wollte schreien, sie wollte rennen, sie wollte hier raus, sie wollte Draco. Wo war er nur wenn sie ihn brauchte?

Warum,... sie wollte das hier nicht sehen. Ob Illusion oder nicht, das wollte sie nicht sehen!  
Der ehemalige Drache blickte Brenda weiterhin an und fuhr ihr dann mit seiner Krallenhand über die Haut, unter ihrer Brust hinauf zu ihren Hals. Es machte ein grausiges Geräusch.

Er umschloss mit seinen Fingern Brendas Kehle, streckte seinen Arm in die Höhe und sie mit ihm.

Brenda rührte sich immer noch nicht. Sie starrte es noch immer unbeeindruckt an. Ihre Füße baumelten in der Luft.

„Niemand verbietet mir das Sprechen.", fauchte er, seine Stimme war wie ein Reibeisen, „Niemand verbietet mir etwas. Du bist nur ein Mensch, ein lausbesetztes Tier und meiner nicht würdig. Was sollte mich davon abhalten dich zu töten."

Er grinste- was ziemlich scheußlich aussah, denn so entblößte er angespitzte gelbe Zähne.

„Ich hätte es schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen." Fuhr er dann fort, wohl mehr zu sich selbst.

Nun lächelte Brenda. Und auch bei ihr sah es erschreckend aus.

Vor allem weil aus einer Wunde am Mund einer dieser Käfer rauskam und dann gleich wieder in Brenda verschwand, eine neue Wunde hinter sich lassend. Und, Ginny verfolgte es mit einer gewissen Faszination, die Wunde wurde schwarz und das Gewebe rundherum verfärbte sich hässlich, zuerst gelb dann rot und schließlich wurde es totes Gewebe.

„Niemand", sagte sie sichtlich ohne Luft mit einer heißeren Stimme, die Ginnys Härchen zum Stehen brachte, „Bin ich nicht. Und..." sie riss ihre Augen auf es war als würde alles Leben daraus entschwinden, Brenda schrie. Er hatte fest zugedrückt. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden.

Und er sah so aus – so wie Ginny sich schon immer ein solches Getier vorgestellt hatte. Furchterregend, angsteinflössend, ekelerregend.

Das Ding erinnerte sie stark an Tom, den Looser.

Andererseits, ging es ihr dann durch den Kopf, es war gut dass es nicht Tom war.

Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Da wo die Tür war, durch die sie zuvor eingetreten waren, war ein Knall der leuchtete, wenn man es so sagen konnte und von einem Moment auf den Anderen standen da zwei Männer. Der eine war recht groß, seine Haare waren dunkel und lang, er trug sie in einem interessanten strubbligen Schnitt, und seine Augen waren grün wie Gras dass in der Sonne leuchtete. Neben ihm, noch größer, das war vielleicht ein Kerl.

Oh, Merlin wäre Ginny nicht so schrecklich in Draco verliebt gewesen, der wäre ihr Traummann.

Haut sonnengebräunt, nur leicht, aber genug um seinen athletisch geformten Muskeln das richtige Flair zu geben, er hatte ein so einladendes Lächeln das Ginny doch glatt für einige Sekunden die Probleme vergaß die sie eindeutig hatte.

Er trug seine Haare in einem Tannengrün, über die Ohren gekämmt, und irgendwie waren auch die restlichen seiner Haare grün, sein Bart, die Härchen auf den Armen und ... Ginny wurde rot, da höchstwahrscheinlich auch.

Er und der Andere grinsten aufmunternd und da ging es ihr wie ein Leuchtfeuer grell auf.

Der Dunkele war Harry, ganz sicher. Die gleichen Augen, der gleiche Mund, nur größer und älter, so etwa um die Dreißig? Sogar die Narbe war am selben Platz.

Sie wollte was sagen doch Harry(wer auch immer) schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihr still zu sein.

Also sah sie dem Grünen zu. Er kam ihr so bekannt vor. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Woher bloß?

Wie er es machte war Ginny nicht klar, aber er begann weiß zu leuchten und ging so auf den Drachenmann zu. Keiner sagte was.

Und jetzt erst verstand Ginny. Das Ding reagierte erst auf jemanden wenn man es ansprach. Deswegen hatte es ihr nichts getan.

Es würde jedenfalls mal Sinn machen.

Auf jeden Fall nahm der leuchtende Grüne seine ganze Kraft, auch das nur eine Vermutung, in den folgenden Schlag und schmiss Simpson, den Drachen, gegen die Wand.

Ohne sich weiter um das Ding zu kümmern beugte er sich über Brenda für einen Moment sah er fast traurig aus dann schüttelte er sie sanft und lächelte sie an als sie die Augen aufschlug.

Brenda sah ihn an, und der Blick den sie ihm und dann auch Harry wer auch immer zuwarf war als vernichtend zu bewerten.

„Geht!" sagte sie dann leise und rappelte sie hoch, „Ihr seit nicht erwünscht." Es sah für Ginny so aus als würde sie im nächsten Moment losweinen, aber dann ging ein Ruck durch Brenda und sie saß aufrecht da.

Der Grüne beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und es sah wohl nur Ginny, die mehr seitlich stand als der Harryverschnitt, wie er sie kalt anschaute.

Die Beiden hatten einen kurzen, scheinbar heftigen Disput, dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging zu Harry hin. Von seiner schlechten Laune war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Harry sah ihn irgendwie enttäuscht an.

„Das war es doch noch nicht?" fragte er, „Alter?"

Der Grüne sah ihn unbekümmert an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Im selben Moment gab es wieder einen Knall und beide verschwanden.

Ginny hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Da tauchten Leute auf, verschwanden wieder, Brenda war fast getötet worden aber war ohne Furcht?

Die lächelte sanft zu ihr und starrte dann das Ding an, welches sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

„Ginny Weasley, wenn ich vorstellen darf."

Er erstarrte in der Bewegung und sah langsam zu Ginny hinüber.

Er wollte etwas sagen doch Ginny kam ihm zuvor.

Wie war es noch mal gewesen, ach ja.

„Gehe", sagte sie leise, hielt kurz inne um dann lauter fortzufahren, sodass ihre Stimme durch das Gewölbe halten, „in meinem Namen. In meinem Blut, hinfort mit dir", schrie sie fast schon.

Der Blick den er ihr zuwarf war, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, erschrocken und enttäuscht, er verbeugte sich vor ihr und verblasste bis er nicht mehr war.

Tja und dann, dann kippte sie um.

„Was bei Slytheirn hat das zu bedeuten!" schrie sie als Erstes als sie wieder zu sich kam.

Bett?

Sie sah sich um, oh, Merlin sie war in ihrem Zimmer und nicht wenige ihre Kameradinnen sahen komisch zu ihr hinüber.

„Schlecht geschlafen?" fragten sie Einige aber sie drehte sich einfach um und ignorierte alle.

Dann nahm sie ihr Gewand, ging ohne nach links oder rechts zu schauen in das Gemeinschaftsbad, duschte sich und kam mit der gleichen unglückseligen Stimmung wieder heraus.

Ohne eine ihrer Freundinnen zu beachten, die normalerweise mit ihr zum Frühstück gingen, rannte sie, natürlich angezogen, die Treppen hinunter in den Esssaal.

Dort empfing sie mit einem breiten einladenden Lächeln ihr Freund, außer ihm waren nur ein paar Slytherin hier (Draco war auch da, neben ihm Crabbe und Goyle. Sie beachteten sie nicht) und am seinem noch ein paar Kollegen von ihm, von Harry oder dem Rest des Dreamteams keine Spur.

„Hallo, Schatz" änderte sie ihre Stimmung schlagartig und ging mit einschmeichelten Bewegungen auf ihn zu.

„Süße, du siehst gut aus!" raunte er ihr zu und sie lächelte.

„Ach, " sagte sie süß, „tue ich dass?" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und hexte ihn unbeweglich.

„Sagt ihm er soll sich von mir fernhalten."

Der Arsch! Sollte er doch in Slytherins Grab schmoren. Genug von den Spielchen. Sollte er sich eine Andere zum Betrügen suchen.

Und wo verdammt noch mal war Brenda.

Draco betrachtete die ganze Szene mit gewisser Genugtuung. Ach, der Kerl war ihm schon lang genug ein Dorn im Auge.

Und Virgina sah aus – es stockte ihm der Atme. Ja, doch er wusste es war lächerlich und überhaupt, vollkommen unsinnig, aber heute morgen hatte sie etwas an sich, dass ließ ihn seine gute Erziehung fast vergessen.

Er gab es sich selbst nur ungern zu aber wie schö... genugtuend würde es jetzt sein, neben sie zu treten und jedem zu zeigen dass sie nur zu ihm gehörte.

Dass sie in seinem Bett lag, dass sie jedem Morgen neben ihm aufwachte und nur er sie hatte.

Auf jeden Fall machte es ihn ganz kribblig es nicht der ganzen Welt zu zeigen, und vor allem die Kröte sollte es sehen, wem sie da wem vorgezogen hatte.

Obwohl der Lurch natürlich nie eine Bedrohung für ihn gewesen war.

Er war die Nr. 1.

Und als er dann das Gespräch zwischen zwei Klassenkameraden der Kröte mitverfolgte, nachdem sie wie eine Dampflok dahingedüst war, fiel es ihm noch schwerer es niemanden zu sagen.

Es machte ihn direkt gehend stolz.

„Dumm gelaufen, sagte ich ihm nicht, sie ist eine Weasley. Die haben Temperament. Betrügt sie, ein Trottel! Ich dachte sie tötet ihn." Sagte Einer kleinlaut zu seinem Nachbarn, den Blick genau auf das Frühstück gerichtet.

Der neben ihm bejahte leise. Auch er seinen Blick gesenkt. Was waren Huffelpuffs nur für Luschen.

„Wenn ihr Bruder dahinter kommt..." sinnierte dieser weiter.

„Ja."

„Sein Glück das die Zwillinge nicht mehr da sind." Ok, dem konnte auch er zustimmen.

„Ja." Und er war nicht allein.

„Und Potter hilft ihm sicher auch, sie ist ja wie seine Schwester ..." sagte der Eine weiter doch der Andere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Cho Chang." Oh, wie hatte er dass nur verpassen können. Der arme Potter.

Was für ein guter Tag.

„Nein!" Schau an, er war nicht der einzige der überras... uninformiert war.

„Ja."

„Das heißt", sagte der Eine dann wieder, „er überlebt es?"

„Ja. Die Weasleys werden sich von ihm fernhalten weil es ja eigentlich ein Ding von Potter ist. Und so lange der nichts unternimmt..."

„Ach, der unternimmt nichts. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber er ist derzeit echt Scheiße drauf."

Hmm, das war Draco gar nicht aufgefallen, Aber er hatte auch Wichtigeres zu tun gehabt. Er würde es wohl seinem Vater schreiben

Beide schüttelten den Kopf und aßen weiter. Sie würden warten bis Weasley weg war, dann würden sie den Spruch aufheben.

Und Draco war tief in Gedanken verfallen. Was zum Slytherin, war Ginny denn eigentlich da noch passiert.

Mittags hatte sich Ginny Stimmung weiter verschlimmert und zwar so, dass ihr nun alle aus dem Weg gingen. Das war besonders lustig, da sie heute wieder mal Snape hatten und Ginny einfach nur da saß und brütete.

Sie ignorierte ihn mehr oder weniger, lachte bei einem seiner Scherze die sich eigentlich gegen die Gryffindor richteten und als er sie fragte was sie wohl so lustig fände, sah sie ihn an und sagte er habe recht damit was er sagte nur dass er es nicht allgemein genug gefasst hatte denn er hätte das ruhig über die ganze Schule sagen können. Besonders über sich selbst.

War Snape entrüstet?

Ja.

Konnte er etwas dagegen sagen?

Nein. Es waren seine Worte gewesen.

Ginnys Stimmung jedenfalls sackte immer weiter hinunter in die tiefste Höllendimensionen.

Dabei hatte sie noch nicht mal einen Grund, es geschah einfach so.

Abends jedenfalls war sie so geladen dass sie als sie Harry traf ihn noch nicht mal eines Blickes würdigte und an ihm vorbei in die Krankenstation raste.

Und wie konnte es auch anders sein, knapp davor in einer dunklen Ecke war Brenda, und wartete.

„Geh nicht darein. Ich darf es nicht wissen."

„Bist du die Brenda von gestern?"

Brenda sah sie an und lächelte.

„Nein, neue Woche, neues Glück. Neun, meine Glückzahl, weißt du. Normalerweise, nie mehr als drei oder vier, und selbst dann nicht am gleichen Platz. Wenigstens war ich so gestern mit Marcus aus. War nett. Muss ich sagen. Hab ihn echt schrecklich vermisst."

Sie klopfte hinter sich an die Wand und diese verschwand, natürlich.

Ginny ging hinter ihr her. Weil sie hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun! Mit ihr konnte man es ja machen!

Der Gang leuchtete schon und Brenda ging dem Licht nach, ohne darauf zu warten das die Wand sich schloss, was dennoch geschah, oder dass sie da war.

Wie sie es machte, war Ginny nicht klar, aber Brenda war so schnell, das sie kaum hinterher kam und am Ende musste sie sogar rennen um ihr zu folgen.

Da war dann wieder die Türe. Brenda öffnete sie und ging hinein. Ginny blieb außer Atem davor stehen.

Nicht lange jedoch, denn schon kam Brenda wieder raus, griff sie sich und zog sie hinter sich her.

Dahinter zerrte sie sie durch den ganzen großen Raum, kein Drache übrigens, und blieb vor einer weiteren Türe stehen. Sie war aus Holz, Mahagoni, und unverziert. Es gab keine Klinke, noch nicht mal ein Schlüsselloch, aber da waren Angeln an der Seite.

„Ich, sag deinen Namen, breche dieses Schloss. Vernunft ist nun eingekehrt und endlich mein Pfad gewählt.", befahl Brenda.

Ginny sah sie an. Ja natürlich.

Nein, nicht mehr! Sie wollte Antworten.

„Was sagst du mir dafür?", zischte sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Andere Dimension. Wer die Typen sind." Brenda sah auf die Uhr. Heute trug sie auch nur eine Jeans, oben rum einen warmen Pulli und darüber einen Muggelparka, in Violett. Sie blickte sie stechend von unter ihren Augenbrauen an.

„Da könnte ich mehr raus schlagen." handelte Ginny und grinste. Brenda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, könntest du nicht."

Ginny überdachte ihre Situation und nickte.

„Ich", Virgina Weasley", grummelte sie dann sichtlich uninteressiert, „breche dieses Schloss. Vernunft ist nun eingekehrt und endlich mein Pfad gewählt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Und die Tür geht auf. Sehr schön, können wir gehen?"

Die Tür begann zu verfallen, sie ging also nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne auf, doch Ginny sah unbeeindruckt dorthin. Sie war zu aufgebracht um beeindruckt zu sein. Ginny tu dies, Ginny sag dass!

„Nein.", flüsterte Brenda, „Verbeuge dich, schau nicht auf und sag laut und deutlich, wenn es geht mit Ehrfurcht: In meinem Blut schweben deine Fesseln, nun bist du befreit. Demütig verbeuge ich mich und gebe mich in deine Hand. Magst du tun was dir beliebt. " Brenda war todernst. „Und dann beginn zu beten. Schau. Nicht. Auf. Antworte nicht. Und lass mich reden, bitte."

„Hmmm", nachdenklich sah Ginny zur Decke und ließ ihre Freundin ein bisschen zappeln.

Brenda war zornig. „Ich erkläre dir Dimensionsreisen." keiferte sie

Das war gut genug, Ginny verbeugte sich tief. Gerade richtig denn die Türe öffnete sich ganz und sie hörte irgendwas rauskommen. Das Ding blieb vor ihr stehen.

Es brauchte ihre ganze Konzentration den Satz richtig aufzusagen und dabei ehrlich zu klingen und als sie das Magst du tun was dir beliebt , wurde ihr sogar flau im Magen.

Lange Zeit allerdings passierte gar nichts. Gerade eben als Ginny aufschauen wollte, bewegte sich das Ding weiter und Ginny konnte hören wie es mit Brenda sprach. Piepsige Stimme.

„Hohepriesterin, meinen Dank sei dir groß versichert. Äußere von deinen Wunsch, mag sein dass ich es dir erfüllen tu."

Machte es sie wütend dass genau hier sich ein Unbeweglichkeitszauber über sie legte.

Durchaus.

War sie erbost darüber dass sie als sie wieder bei Sinnen war alles verpasst hatte.

Jab.

Schrie sie los als sie sich wieder bewegen konnte und zeriss den nächstbesten Menschen neben sich.

Nein, man konnte heutzutage nie wissen wo man aufwachte.

„Bin wütend." Sagte sie dann als sie sich vergewisserte dass sie irgendwo war wo sie dass auch sagen konnte. Traf sich gut, sie hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt.

„Verstehe ich durchaus. Dein Blut wütet." Brenda nahm sie an der Hand und half ihr auf. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich erstaunt wie sehr du dich unter Kontrolle hast. Wärst du anders erzogen worden,... "

„Was meinst du damit?" Ginny war erstaunt über die Kälte ihrer Stimme. Und sobald sie so gesprochen hatte war das ganze Unwohlsein endlich verflogen. Wirklich komisch.

„Frag Draco", sagte Brenda, „ ich hab ihm schon alles in die Hand gelegt. Es liegt schon lange nicht mehr an mir. Apropos, ja ich bin eine Hohepriesterin, schön das wir das geklärt haben." Sie ging los, Richtung Tür, und Ginny schlenderte neben ihr her.

„Der Eine war Harry, oder?"

Da begann Brenda zu lachen.

„Ihn hast du erkannt, aber den Anderen nicht? Nein, ich lach mich bröslig. Das muss ich China und Tray erzählen." Tränen rannen ihr das Gesicht hinunter. Ginny verstand nicht weshalb.

„Aber, ja, es war Harry. Oder... nein,... ja es war eigentlich schon er."

„Waren die Beiden aus dieser anderen Dimension." Fragte Ginny und öffnete die Türe.

„Ja, ahm", die Braunhaarige, die wieder normal aussah, dachte nach, „sie sind ziemlich gute Freunde von mir. So in etwa wie ältere Brüder." Sie grinste.

„Der Andere war Tray, er und China sind ein Paar. Harry ist mit Pansy verheiratet."

„Pansy?" Erstaunen lag in Ginny Stimme.

Brenda nickte.

„Pansy?" wiederholte die Rothaarige. Sie versuchte sich das vorzustellen und kam zum Schluss – doch lieber nicht.

„Ja, Pansy." Brenda nahm ihren Zauberstab und wedelte damit durch die Luft. Im Gang gingen andere Lichter an.

„Ahem. Gut. Egal." Sagte sie schließlich, „ China hat viele Brüder, Red ist einer, dann Mad, Spider, die Dummies, und Percival Doomed."

„Aha." Dieses Wort hallte durch die langen Gänge, es war kalt.

„Trays Schwester ist Rose, verheiratet mit Mad und ähm ich weiß nicht, willst du sonst noch was wissen." fragte Brenda.

Ginny nickte.

„Pansy?"

Brenda sah sie entgeistert an. „Himmel, ja! OK. Sie ist immer noch Slytherin, er ist immer noch Gryffindor. Haben geheiratet als beide zwanzig waren. Harry hat die große Scheiße überlebt und ja, das isses auch schon. Fragen?"

Die nächste Frage ergab sich für Ginny schon fast ohne ihr zutun.

„Marcus?"

Brenda hielt an, in ihren Augen lag tief empfundene Freundschaft.

„Danke."

„Du würdest es mir sowieso nicht erzählen." Grinste Ginny und sah ihre Freundin traurig an.

„Warum vertraust du mir eigentlich nicht?" fragte sie dann.

Brenda fuhr sich mit den Fingern über das Gesicht. Sie fand keine Worte.

„Gehen wir weiter?" wechselte sie das Thema.

„Ja", resignierte Ginny, „gehen wir weiter."

Den Rest des Weges waren sie dann ohne was zu sagen dahingegangen, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Ginny war irgendwo enttäuscht. Eigentlich hatte sie immer gedacht sie könnte ihr trauen. Und auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise war es vielleicht so gar wahr.

Brenda war einfach nur scheu. Oder?

Sie erzählte nichts über sich und umgab sich mit diesem Geheimnis, Ginny fragte sich wie das wohl sein würde. Wenn sie jetzt nicht nur ein Geheimnis hätte, sondern gleich so viele. Denn das musst es doch sein das Brenda so fertig machte.

Irgendwo, da war diese Verantwortung die Brenda zu haben schien.

Das war ja so schrecklich. Weil wenn sie das hätte, wenn sie das tun würde.

„Hast du jemanden zum Reden?"

Brenda sah, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, überrascht zu ihr. Ginny konnte sehen, dass sie im Geist erst die Frage wiederholen müsste. Sie kannte das, es würde dauern.

So gingen sie nebeneinander, auch jetzt wurde keiner von ihnen langsamer.

„Manchmal schon." Antworte Brenda irgendwann wieder verfiel sie in schweigendes Brüten.

„Eigentlich nicht." Sagte sie dann, „Nicht wirklich jedenfalls."

Kurz blieb sie stehen, musterte Ginny und ging dann in Gedanken verloren weiter.

Die Stille machte Ginny ganz verrückt.

Inzwischen waren sie beide in der Kammer Der Geheimnisse angekommen.

Brenda führte sie durch den übermäßig großen Raum in einen Teilen sie bei ihren letztem Besuch nicht bemerkt hatte. Abseits lag er, es war ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer mit zwei Sofas in der Mitte stehend, die waren übrigens sehr bequem, daneben loderte in Steinkessel Feuer.

Am Boden waren prächtige Teppiche ausgebreitet, und an den Wänden hingen nichtmagische Bilder, von verschiedenen Teilen der Welt.

Wüste, neben Ozean, Regenwald und Arktis. Hohe Gipfel und dunkle Schluchten, und auf jedem Bild Brenda mit ihrer Familie, immer zu dritt.

Ginny nahm sich eine der Decke die auf dem Sofa lagen, und packte sich darin ein.

Es war ihr nicht unbedingt kalt aber es war so ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, genau dass was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Hast du Hunger oder Durst?" fragte Brenda.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte dann aber ja. Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Hunger, aber was sollte sie denn sonst hier machen?

Ihre Gastgeberin nickte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, klatschte zweimal in die Hände und ein Hauself erschien.

„Herrin?" Er verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. Brenda wartete bis er dann wieder aufsah und richtete dann das Wort an ihn.

„Etwas zum Essen, bitte. Und Efine", hielt sie den Elfen an, als der sich schickte zu verschwinden, „von meinem gelben Vorrat."

„Ja, Herrin." lächelte Efine und verschwand.

Ginny sah sich um. Stand das Essen normalerweise nicht gleich da?

„Wo bleibt er denn?" fragte sie ihre Gastgeberin.

Brenda lachte.

„Er hat genug andere Dinge zu tun, wenn er Zeit hat wird er sich um das hier kümmern."

„OK?" murrte Ginny. Entsprach das der Arbeitsauffassung eines Hauselfen. Sie hatte zwar nie selbst welche besessen, aber so war das normalerweise doch nicht. Aber eigentlich war es eh egal. Da war was anderes das sie brennend interessierte.

„Brenda?"

„Ja?"

„Das gelbe Zeugs, ist es..."

„Gefährlich."

Brenda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Njein. Ahm. Es hilft mir. Erstens Mal hält es die Illusion am Rennen die ich um meinen Körper gespannt habe, dann ahm, ist es ein Heilmittel, es wirkt gegen Schmerzen, macht mich sogar ein bisschen high, hin und wieder jedenfalls. Was gut ist, weil dann und wann ... wenn die Flüche zu stark werden, das tut höllisch weh, weißt du? Und dann schieb ich voll den Depri."

Sie begann zu kichern. „Ja, es ist gut abgestimmt, es kickt nur rein, wenn meine Stimmung unter einen gewissen Level fällt. Tja."

Ginny musterte sie.

„Ist es eine der dunklen Substanzen?" fragte sie dann. Es wurde ihr mal wieder bewusst wie wohlbehütet sie eigentlich war.

„Du meinst ne Droge, wie Dope oder so?"

Ginny nickte mal. Dope?

Brenda sah sie an und kicherte weiter. Als sie wieder Ruhe fand stand sie auf und setzte sich neben Ginny.

„Ahm", auch wenn sie ein fröhliches, ungetrübtes Gesicht machte, Ginny erkannte es ging ihr nicht wirklich so gut, „das Zeug ist wohl so ziemlich das Härteste was du irgendwo bekommen kannst. Ahm, für die Überjunkies wenn du so sagen willst. Aber es hält mich am Leben."

Vielleicht hatte dieser kleine Satz wirklich geholfen, denn Brenda wirkte befreit und sah mit lächelnden Augen zu Ginny.

„Du hättest die Augen von Arsch in der Nocturngasse sehen müssen als ich seinen ganzen Stand aufgekauft habe und für nächste Woche mehr bestellt hab."

Ginny musterte sie. Der ganze Stand?

„Neun Wochen, Ginny! Allein in der ersten Woche brauchte ich zehn Phiolen am Tag, ich musste meinen Körper erst an die Flüche gewöhnen. Inzwischen bin ich herunten auf fünf. Und dann möchte ich schauen das ich auf eines pro Tag komme. Weil wenn ich die Flüche los bin will ich runter von dem Scheiß."

Aus dem Nichts erschien zuerst ein Tisch zwischen die zwei Sofas gestellt, dann das Besteck und Geschirr, und schlussendlich ein Festmahl.

Brenda sah aufmunternd zu ihr, stand auf und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Wow..." brachte Ginny hinaus, „Das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Aber es ist schon ein bisschen viel?"

„Nein", sagte Brenda zwischen zwei Bissen, sie war über das Essen hergefallen wie ein Schwarm Heuschrecken über Gras, „genau richtig. Die Flüche," sie nahm ein großen Schluck einer zähflüssigen Flüssigkeit, „verbrauchen irrsinnig viel meiner Energie, wenn ich nicht genug zu mir nehme, fressen sie die andere Hälfte von mir auch noch auf."

Sie aß weiter.

Ginny sah sie an und aß auch, gemäßigter.

Als sie auch einen Schluck des Getränks versuchte, verzog sie angewidert den Mund.

Es war Sirup, aber nicht der normale sondern mindestens noch doppelt so konzentriert. Hastig griff sie nach einem Wasserkrug und schüttete es sich hinein, bis sie nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte das Zeug verklebte ihren Mund und Rachen.

„Was wolltest du mir eigentlich über die Dimensionsreisen erzählen.", nutze sie dann die Gunst der Stunde.

Brenda hielt im Essen inne und schluckte runter.

„Sind gefährlich, nicht ausprobieren."

Sie nahm den nächsten Bissen, kaute länger darauf rum.

„Also, unsre und ihre Dimension, ich meine die von Tray und China, OK, die sind miteinander verbunden, erstaunlicherweise über Hogwarts. Frag nicht warum, weiß auch nicht weshalb. Bin Passivverbraucher."

„Ist aber so, " fuhr sie nach einem Schluck Sirup fort, „dass, je nach dem wie man es sieht, ai, phuu. Ok, die Dimensionen sind spiralförmig in ihrem Fortgang und überschneiden sich. Und da wo sie sich überschneiden werden sie noch mal zu kleinen Spiralen, die sich wieder überschneiden."

Sie schlürfte Haferschleim als sie fortfuhr und machte mit dem Löffel Figuren in das Essen.

„Ist ne Vereinfachung. Und wann immer sie sich treffen, kann ich Dimension wechseln. Jetzt kann es aber wegen den Spiralen sein, das ich von meiner Zeit aus starte, z.B. bin elf Jahre also in meinem ersten Jahr und lande in meinem so zusagend Siebten. Verstanden? Die sind uns einfach voraus, derzeit jedenfalls." Ginny nickte. Irgendwie, ja, sie hatte es verstanden.

„Aber wenn ich jetzt zum Beispiel in dem vierten oder fünften landen wollte, das könnte ich erst in zwei, drei Jahren machen, weil da die Spirale wieder unten ankommt. Regulär. Weil im Grund genommen es ja nicht zweidimensional ist sondern eigentlich drei bis vierdimensional. Und, phuu, schwer zu erklären..."

„Sagen wir einfach es gibt Schlupflöcher. Und ich könnte wenn ich wollte überall hin, nur dass es mich dann einfach mehr kostet. Und manchmal hab ich einfach nur Glück. Wie heute mit Tray." Sie hielt kurz inne, dachte wohl angestrengt nach und aß dann weiter.

Aha, wie bitte? Ginny nickte einfach nur.

Brenda sah zu ihr.

„Könnte mehr darüber sagen, wenn du willst, weil war nur die Einführung in die Einführung. Soll ich?"

Ginny sah sie, entsetzt, an. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Gier nach Wissen und gesundem Menschenverstand saß sie ein paar Momente nur da. Brenda nützte diese Zeit zum Essen.

„Nein?" antwortete Ginny.

„Gut", sagte Brenda erfreut, „weil, macht mich nämlich total verrückt im Kopf." Die Braunhaarige kicherte.

Ginny war ob dieses Verhalten sehr verwundert.

„Hast du schon immer so gesprochen?"

„Hatte doch erwähnt, das Zeug fährt ein?"

„Ja."

Brenda hielt eine Hand offen, mit der Anderen schnipste sie. Eine gelbe Phiole erschien.

Sie öffnete sie und schluckte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Als sie die Hülle weglegte, zitterte ihre Hand.

Brenda bemerkte dass Ginny es bemerkte. Wie machte sie dass immer?

Sie lächelte ihr zu.

„Ich vertraue dir Ginny. Wirklich. Nur ich kann dir nicht alles sagen. Weil... es einfach nicht sein darf."

Ginny betrachtete Brenda. Es war ihre beste Freundin. Sie war krank. Sie hatte Angst. Sie brauchte sie.

„Ja ich weiß.", nahm sie sich ein Herz, „Und ich vertraue dir dass du schon das Richtige machst."

Es war Ginny als ob Brenda den Tränen nahe war.

Also stand sie auf. Das wollte sie nicht sehen. Sie hatte heute schon zu viel gesehen, was sie nicht verstand.

„Noch zwei Fragen.", wechselte sie das Thema, Brenda sah erwartungsvoll an in ihre Richtung.

„Wird mich heute Abend jemand vermissen?"

Brenda lächelte. „Ab zwölf nicht." sagte sie amüsiert.

„Gut. Zweitens. Küsst er gut?"

Da grinste auch Brenda und nickte.

„Ja, das tut er."

„Warum sagst du es ihm dann nicht. Wenigstens ein bisschen was?"

„Nur weil er gut küsst", Brenda schüttelte den Kopf, „Das ist nicht Grund genug."

„Du liebst ihn doch. Reicht das denn nicht?" Hatte nicht Brenda ihr gepredigt wie toll die Liebe ist?

„Das ist wahr.", seufzte ebendiese, „Aber eben nicht genug. Würde ich ihm sagen wer ich bin, bin ich zu sehr... Er würde mich verraten ohne es zu verstehen."

„Vielleicht unterschätzt du ihn ha?" sagte Ginny positiv. „Vielleicht ist mehr an ihm dran als du vermutest."

„Vielleicht? Ja, mag sein." Brenda wirkte niedergeschlagener mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich. „Aber was, wenn er meine Erwartungen übertrifft? Was, wenn er sich wegen mir in Gefahr bringt?" Sie legte sich nieder und schlürfte den Sirup jetzt aus dem Glas mit Strohhalm.

Sie seufzte. „Das kann ich ihm nicht zumuten. Er verdient etwas Besseres als mich."

„Was redest du denn da?" fragte Ginny erschrocken, nicht gewohnt Brenda von Selbstzweifel zerfressen zu sehen.

„Ich... Er... ach Ginny!" Brenda war aufgelöst um es milde zu beschreiben, so setzte sich Ginny neben sie und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme. Sie konnte sie in dieser schweren Stunde nicht allein lassen.

„Hast du denn nicht gesehen was Tray zu mir gesagt hat?" Sie nahm eine Serviette und schnäuzte sich. Ginny nickte wieder mal nur.

„Er weiß was ich tun werde, und er unterstützt mich. Er hat das Ende gesehen, Ginny! Ich sah es in seinen Augen, aber er unterstützt mich."

Sie schnäuzte sich noch mal. Aha!

„Als ich ihn holte, damit er uns aushilft, da sah er mich an und er.. ich.. ich wusste" sie artikulierte jedes Wort über die Massen genau als würde nur dass verhindern dass sie in Tränen ausbrach, „er wird nicht mit mir sprechen. Und ich habe ihn verloren, verstehst du?"

Ohne, dass sie selbst es bemerkte, begann Brenda mit ihren Finger gegen das Sofa zu trommeln.

„Und jetzt, verstehst du", es wurde zu einem richtigen Trommelwirbel, „das war sein Abschied von mir. Wenn ich jetzt mit ihm reden will", sie stellte das Tokken ein uns sah Ginny geradewegs in die Augen, „dann muss ich in seine Vergangenheit, weil seine Gegenwart nichts mehr mit mir zu Tun haben will. Kann es denn noch schlimmer werden? Ich kann Marcus da nicht auch noch mit reinziehen."

Sie schluchzte auf und begann unkontrolliert zu weinen.

Ginny nickte und sagte beruhigende Worte leise vor sich her. Brenda weinte nicht, verdammt noch mal.

Es dauerte aber irgendwann war sie eingeschlafen und Ginny legte sie nieder, zog ihr die Decke über den Körper und sah sie einfach nur an.

Sie war so kümmerlich.

Was hatte all das bloß zu bedeuten? Jedes Mal wenn sie dachte ein Rätsel gelöst zu haben, deckte sie zehn Neue auf.

Ginny schüttelte dem Kopf. Warum konnte sie es nur nicht verstehen? All das ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

Es war nicht nur Brenda, die ihr alles so komisch erscheinen lies, sondern auch sie selbst.

Heute war so viel geschehen. So viel hatte sich geändert obwohl alles gleichgeblieben war. Sie hatte ihr Vertrauen verloren, so sah es aus.

Wieder blickte sie zu Brenda und es war nur das verweinte Gesicht ihrer Freundin dass sie davon abhielt sie aufzuwecken und sich die Antworten irgendwie zu besorgen.

Warum diese Geheimnistuerei, all der Hass auf sich selbst? All die offenen Fragen?

Ihr brummte der Schädel davon. Ja doch sie wollte Antworten, aber doch nicht so!

Sie brauchte Ruhe, dachte sie, ja genau das war dass Richtige.

Sie brauchte Draco.

Als sie den Raum verließ bemerkte sie nicht Crabbe und Goyle die aus dem Schatten traten, sich über Brenda beugten, dann den Kopf schüttelten und leise einen machtvollen Erinnerungsverlustzauber über sie warfen.

Und sie wäre auch verwundert gewesen, als danach der Typ mit den grünen Haaren wieder auftauchte, dieses Mal in der Begleitung einer schwarzhaarigen Frau, weiß wie eine Mauer.

Sie redeten kurz mit den beiden Jungs und legten dann ihrerseits einen Zauber über sie, und ließen die Beiden dann hinter sich.

„So wird sie sich also nicht erinnern dass sie uns hintergehen wird. Bist du nun zufrieden?" fragte ihn die Schwarzhaarige.

„Ich vermisse sie jetzt schon, aber wir können nichts für sie tun, außer sie zu unterstützen. Ich tu mir nur selber leid wenn ich das rausfinde."

„Komm, lass sie endlich hinter dir. Es ist vorbei."

Er lächelte.

„Lass uns gehen." sagte er traurig.

Dann verschwanden sie in Licht.

Kurz ging Ginny in den Gryffindorturm, hörte die frohe Botschaft dass Brenda morgen wieder entlassen würde und legte sich schlafen. Sie achtete nicht auf die schnatternden Gänse rund um sie herum, die von nichts eine Ahnung hatten. Die waren alle so blöd, sie konnte sie kaum ertragen, geschweige mit ihnen Reden.

Hermine kam so gegen Zehn, bevor die Schülerinnen schlafen gingen, der Raum war bis auf Ginny und sie leer.

Sie wollte Reden, über das was vor wenigen Tagen erst geschehen war, es kam Ginny allerdings so vor als wären es schon Äonen vergangen. Sirius tot... all die Scheiße. Oh, sie wünschte es wäre schon zwölf und sie konnte endlich zu ihm.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Hermine", sagte Ginny genervt, "Ich mag nicht." Sie warf der Turmsprecherin einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Ich finde es zwar nett dass Ron dich geschickt hat, aber ich hab heute schon genug geredet."

Hermine sah noch nicht mal sonderlich überrascht aus. Dennoch konnte sie sehen dass die hübsche Klassenbeste besorgt war.

"Es war nicht Ron", sagte Hermine dann und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann war es Harry", resignierte sie.

"Weißt du was, sag ihm er soll sich um seinen eignen Scheiß kümmern. Nur weil ich ihn einmal nicht gegrüßt habe! Ach Hermine", nun setze sie sich doch auf, im Schneidersitz und sah Hermine genau an.

"Er lenkt doch nur von sich ab. Du solltest mit ihm reden und nicht mit mir." sagte sie tadelnd.

Wann war aus der resoluten Hermine jemand geworden der nicht mehr Ein noch Aus wusste?

Sie konnte es ihr direkt ansehe, sie hatte wohl nicht gut geschlafen die letzen Tage, ihr Haar glänzte nicht wie sonst und ihre Augen war kraftlos.

Genervt von den ganzen Leuten die heute alle was von ihr wollten schmiss sie ihr Kissen nach Hermine. Die fing es sichtlich überrascht auf.

"Ginny?" Ach, konnte sie nicht einmal das aus der Fassung bringen?

"Ich komm mit meinem Leben so halbwegs zurecht, Hermine." schimpfte Ginny weiter. „Aber er nicht. Kümmere dich um ihn - Nicht um mich!"

"Aber ich komme nicht an ihn ran!" fauchte Hermine und schlug mit ihrer Hand in den Polster.

"Er hat sie so abgeschottet von uns. Ich komm einfach nicht an ihn ran."

Ginny seufzte.

"Was redest du mit mir darüber! SAG DAS RON! Er ist sein bester Freund, Merlin noch mal, er ist dein bester Freund. Rede mit ihm, nicht mit mir."

„Aber... !"

„Aber mich nicht, Hermine. Komm mir nicht damit." fuhr Ginny in die Höhe.

„Du kannst mit meinem Bruder nicht reden weil du ihn magst." Sie riss Hermine den Polster aus der Hand und schmiss sich damit auf den Bett.

Hermine wollte etwas sagen aber Ginny fuhr ihr dramatisch über den Mund.

„Oh, lass mich doch in Ruhe mit dem Scheiß. Du magst ihn, er mag dich. So lange das zwischen euch steht werdet ihr nicht miteinander sprechen können. – Reißt euch also zusammen, verdammt noch mal. Ihr kommt nur zusammen an Harry ran. Und lasst mich da raus. Weil ich mag nicht! GUTE NACHT!"

Sie drehte sich einfach weg von Hermine.

Hoffentlich hatte sie sie nicht zu sehr verletzte. Wann ging die bloß weg?

„Hau ab", dachte sie sich - es dauerte ein paar Minuten, dann hörte sie wie Hermine leise das Zimmer verließ.

Ginny drehte sich und starrte zur Decke.

Was war da nur plötzlich über sie gekommen?

Das war doch sonst nicht ihre Art.

Komischerweise, hatte alles gestimmt was sie sagte. Es war ihr als hatte sie endlich gesagt was sie dachte, nicht immer nur das nette, höfliche Gebrabbel.

Es dauerte nicht lange da kamen ihre Bettnachbarinnen rein. Ginny hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, zog die Decke bis unter das Kinn und tat so als ob sie schlief.

Zwei Minuten nach zwölf verließ sie ihr Bett, über den Geheimgang ging sie in Dracos Zimmer und fand ihn schon schlafend vor.

Er war über Schularbeiten eingenickt, er büffelte derzeit die ganze Zeit und hatte gute Chancen gleich nach Hermine im Ranking der Schule zu kommen. So wie die Jahre davor auch.

Er sah so nett aus wenn er schlief. Als könnte ihn nichts bedrücken. Als ob... .

Ob er sich wohl Sorgen gemacht hatte als sie gestern Abend nicht gekommen war. Sie hätte ihm irgendwie eine Nachricht zukommen lassen sollen, wo sie ihm erklärte was los war.

Ginny wollte dass er wach war.

Dann sah er aber so erschöpft aus, also sprach sie einen Schwebezauber über ihn und dirigierte ihn dann in sein Bett, zog ihm seine Socken und Schuhe aus und entfernte den Umhang den er getragen hatte und verräumte seinen Pullover, machte ihm seine Hose zumindest mal auf und deckte ihn zu.

Sie betrachtete ihn noch einen kurzen Moment und legte sich zu ihm. Es roch wunderbar nach Vanille dachte sie, dann schlief sie ein.

Den Traum der sie in dieser Nacht quälte war anders als normal.

Erst mal kam Tom vor. Normalerweise, war er nicht da, wenn sie bei Draco schlief.

Dann wusste sie auch dass es ein Traum war.

Sie hatte keine Angst, wie sonst.

Und sie war nicht allein.

Draco war da und hielt ihre Hand – er strahlte die pure Zuversicht aus. Sehr komisch.

So viele namenlose Gesichter die sich vor ihnen verbeugten.

Brenda umgeben von bunten Spiralen, ihr Gesicht das eines Clowns, eine lachende und eine weinende Seite.

Sie hielt Puppen in der Hand.

Noch so viel mehr, aber an das konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern als sie erwachte.

Draco schlief noch immer. Es war wohl Morgen, in diesem fensterlosen Zimmer, konnte sie das nicht so recht sagen.

Das Feuer war schon weit runtergebrannt und nur noch ein schwaches Glimmen. Sie konnte aber sehen wie sich sein Brustkorb langsam hob und senkte.

Er war ihre ganze Freude derzeit. Alles an ihm, wie er sprach oder jetzt wie er schlief.

Mhh...

Es kam ihr wie Ewigkeiten vor als sie ihn das erste Mal beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte.

Er war immer so perfekt, außer wenn er schlief.

Seine weißblonden Haare waren zersaust. Eigentlich waren sie recht lang, fiel ihr auf.

Wenn er sie nicht mit Gel, oder war es ein Zauber, gebändigt hielt und streng zurückgekämmt trug reichten sie ihm sogar bis unter das Kinn. Vorne jedenfalls, hinten wurden sie kürzer.

Sie mochte diesen Schnitt.

Und er sah richtig süß aus.

Vielleicht würde sie ihn wieder damit aufziehen, sie konnte sich nur zu gut an seinen leicht pikierten Blick vom letzen Mal erinnerte. Wie seine Augenbraue nach oben sprang und er sie mit seinen grauen Augen unaufhörlich im Blick behielt, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Als sie sich nicht entschuldigte, er sah wirklich süß aus, was sollte sie den machen, hatte er sie geküsst.

Alleinig die Erinnerung daran, er war ein guter Küsser.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, er war fein warm und in seiner Beständigkeit sehr beruhigen, sie dachte nach.

Wie das wohl sein würde? Seine Frau zu sein?

Ob sie wohl wirklich bis zum Tod zusammenblieben? Ob er sie bis zum Tod hin liebte?

Sie selbst war sich darüber noch nicht mal sicher, wie sollte er dann?

Klar, jeder sprach davon, aber war es denn so klar?

Liebe kommt und geht, hatte sie einmal gelesen. Wenn das stimmte und sie eines Tages aufwachte und Draco nur noch ein Nichts für sie war?

Davor hatte sie Angst.

Genau in diesem Moment, dem Moment ihres größten Zweifels nahm er sie in seine Arme und zog sie näher an sich. Wie konnte sie nur an zweifeln, wie konnte es sein dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart so sicher fühlte.

Dann war er wach. Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf – Er bedachte sie mit diesem Blick an dass sie glaubte die Welt bliebe stehen und lächelte. Wieder dachte sie bei sich, er sollte genau das öfters tun, es stand ihm so gut.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er kein bisschen überrascht und küsste sie sanft auf das Haar.

„Guten Morgen." Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte. Dabei merkte sie gar nicht das ihr Tränen das Gesicht hinunter rannen.

Seit dem waren über drei Wochen vergangen, und irgendwie kamen sie Ginny vor wie ein Traum.

Sie sah nur noch eine Brenda pro Woche, was gut war, und sie redeten nicht über das was an diesem Abend gesagt wurde. Aber es war nicht so dass sie das störte, im Gegenteil fühlte sie sich recht wohl so.

Hin und wieder kam dann Brenda an, nahm ihre Maße, kam mit verschiedenen Stoffen an, gab ihr so den Auftrag nach Dracos Lieblingsfarben und Essen zu fragen und überhaupt spannte sie Ginny mit lauter Kleinigkeiten ein, die sich gut in den Alttagsintrigen lassen würden.

Inzwischen hatten sie auch schon ausgemacht wann die Hochzeit steigen würde, eine Woche nach Ferienbeginn, Ginny würde sagen das sie zu Brenda ging, vier Wochen lang, und Draco sollte mit Crabbe und Goyle auf einen Bildungsurlaub geschickt werden.

Es würde sie also danach keiner vermissen.

Wenn Ginny dann irgendwann Zeit hatte wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was es eigentlich bedeuten würde, wurde ihr mulmig.

Heiraten.

Das war so groß.

Manchmal konnte sie überhaupt nicht schlafen deswegen!

Dann war es Brenda die sie irgendwo hin schleppte und es war meistens recht spaßig.

Der ging es inzwischen wieder halbwegs gut, ihren Angaben zufolge war sie auf drei Phiolen herunten, weigerte sich aber zu sagen wie viel Zeit inzwischen für sie verstrichen war.

Einmal nahm Brenda Ginny in eine Disco mit die den weniger schönen Namen, SCHLAMMBLUT, hatte, aber wie sich dann herausstellte von einem Muggelgeborenen, sein Name war Kendrick, betrieben wurde. Sein Klientel waren Leute wie er und Freunde der guten Musik, wie er es nannte.

Sie hatten bis zum nächsten Tag um 5 getanzt und waren dann wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

Phuu, sie war davon immer noch fertig.

Brenda grinste einfach nur und machte noch ein paar Hausaufgaben.

Diese Energie!

Aber dann und wann...

Da schweiften Ginnys Blicke durch die ganze Schule, auf jedes Gesicht und ihr kam in den Sinn, dass sie alle nicht mehr sehen würden, jeden falls so bald nicht.

Ihre Freunde, ihre Gegner, ihre Brüder, oh ihre Eltern. Sie würde sie alle nicht mehr sehen.

Geheimnistuerei.

Nein, so ging dass nicht!

Sie stürmte mittlings am Tag in den Slytherinturm. Vielleicht hatte Brenda ja ihre Finger im Spiel aber sie traf niemanden. Nur Pansy.

„He!", sagte sie.

„He!" Pansy sah so aus als wollte sie Ginny zerfleischen, „Bist du verrückt mitten am Tag, weißt du denn nicht, nicht alle sehen das so locker wie ich. Ihr müsst aufpassen." Sie blickte zu allen Seiten und zog sie hinter sich her in ihr Zimmer.

Wie kam es eigentlich das die Slytherins scheinbar keine Gemeinschaftsschlafsäle hatten? Sogar Pansy Panswrick hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer. Es war eigentlich recht hübsch, mal abgesehen von dieser schrecklichen Farbgebung. Grün und Silber, echt man konnte es auch übertreiben.

„Weasley, vor allem du musst aufpassen. Wenn die dahinter kommen, bist du Hackfleisch."

„Wen meinst du?"

Da lachte Pansy dieses Slytherinlachen und lies sich in einen großen schwarzen Ledersessel fallen, während sie gleichzeitig Ginny den Zweiten anbot, zum hinsetzten.

„Draco hinterlässt eine Spur aus gebrochenen Herzen. Slytherins, Ravenclaws, wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche hat er auch ein paar Huffelpuffs verführt. Ich hatte auch ein paar Mal die Ehre, und es gibt nur wenige die gut küssen können und im Bett keine Enttäuschung sind. Da musst du mir doch zustimmen." Sie grinste zu Ginny wurde dann aber ernst als sie sah das die Rothaarige ihr nicht zustimmte.

„Du hast es doch schon mit ihm getan?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

Pansys Augen wurden groß, ihre Schwarzen Wimpern warfen einen langen Schatten.

„Wow, dann muss es ihm ja wirklich ernst sein." sagte sie schließlich.

Endlich hatte sich Ginny gefangen.

„Wie kannst du so locker darüber sprechen, und warum hilfst du Brenda?" Sie wollte nicht hören das Draco mit ihr geschlafen hatte oder vielleicht so gar noch schlief.

„Sie ist cool und sie bietet mir eine Möglichkeit. Ich möchte nicht so enden wie meine Mutter, da ist das besser."

„Aber Slytherins verehren doch Voldemort!"

Pansy strich ihren brauen Schnürdealsamtrock zu recht, und zog auch ihren Blazer glatt, darunter trug sie eine gestreifte Bluse.

„Stimmt schon, aber es ist nicht alles." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich häng mich an die Seite die gewinnt. Und mit Brenda werden wir gewinnen. Und Voldemort selbst. Er ist stark und alle haben Angst vor ihm. Ich auch."

„Ich sah ihn zweimal bis jetzt und jedes Mal zog es mir eine Gänsehaut auf. Der Kerl ist krank. Nur viele unsrer Eltern sind so weit drinnen das sie nicht mehr raus können. Und ich glaube wenn man es genau anschaut, nur ein Drittel derer die Voldemordt folgen, glauben noch wirklich an seine Ziele. Die meisten sind Mitläufer, viele haben nur Angst und nicht wenige sorgen sich um ihre Familien."

„Das versteh ich nicht. Ich meine das verstehe ich schon, ahm, ich meine..." Slytherins hingen nicht an ihren Familien, alles was sie wollten war Macht.

Pansy schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, sie sah nicht enttäuscht aus. Nööö!

Die Schwarzhaarige trug einen Bob, der ihr molliges Gesicht wunderbar unterstrich, ein Mascara um die Augen, exakt gezogen, ein bisschen Rouge. Vom Körper her war sie immer noch gut gepolstert, aber hübsch. Ginny wollte es gar nicht zugeben.

„Zuerst denken dann sprechen, Weasley." Tadelte Pansy.

„Lernt euch McGonagall denn gar nichts?"

„Lernt euch Snape etwas?" äffte Ginny zurück.

Pansy kicherte. Sie stand auf und kam mit einem dicken Heft an. Ginny guckte überrascht.

„Er lässt uns ein Mal im Monat einen Aufsatz schreiben. Kontroversielle Themen, wo wir für jede Seite Punkte finden müssen. Und manchmal sind richtige Augenöffner dabei, jedenfalls wenn du es sehen willst und selbst ein bisschen an dem ganzen Scheiß zweifelst"

„Nein, das glaub ich dir nicht." Nicht an Draco und Pansy denken. Gute Dinge: Pansy und Harry. Ja, besser!

„Frag doch Draco", sagte Pansy provozierend, und traf damit Ginnys wunden Punkt passgenau, ohne es zu merken, „er schreibt die Besten, obwohl es bei den letzten erstaunlicherweise ein Kopf an Kopfrennen von Crabbe und Golye gab. Stell dir das vor! Als ob Viktor und Gregory denken könnten. Tss. Ich hab am selben Tag noch mal meine Arbeit verbessert und neu abgegeben. Hat nicht viel gebracht, trotzdem. Ein Versuch war es wert."

Pansy hatte ohne Punkt und Komma geredet, rückte sich zurecht und öffnete das Buch.

Kleinstgeschrieben, kunstvoll manchmal sogar, war es und unter jedem Bericht, Quellenangeben und die Reihung in ihrem Jahrgang.

Sie war immer unter den besten Zehn gereiht.

„Liest er die alle?"

Pansy nickte.

„Und vergleicht ihr es manchmal?" Pansy und Harry, Pansy und Harry...

Da stockte Pansy ein bisschen, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Zu gefährlich. Selbst dass hier, selbst hier musst du deine Ansicht verbergen. Weil du nie weißt wer dir in den Rücken fällt. Auf jeden Fall. Brenda scheint sie aber alle zu lesen und spricht dich dann darauf an. So wars jedenfalls bei mir."

„Gibt es mehr von euch?" wechselte Ginny das Thema, eigentlich wollte sie nicht über Brenda reden.

„Hmm, in den oberen Klassen sind es noch fünf von denen ich weiß, aber es sind einige nach Durmstrang gegangen. Tja die sind verloren."

Ihr Gespräch änderte sich dann etwas als Pansy begann Fragen zu stellen und zu ihrer beider Überraschung waren drei Stunden im Flug vergangen.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich von ihm?" fragte Pansy dann, sie hatte sich in ihren Sessel gelümmelt und knabberte, wie Ginny auch an ein paar Keksen.

Nun blickte sie sie an.

„Kann mich grad nicht erinnern, Moment mal." Sie dachte einige Sekunden nach. „Nein, hab keinen Schimmer."

„Du hast wirklich mit ihm geschlafen!", brach es dann aus Ginny heraus.

Pansy sah sie mitleidig an.

„Weasley, weißt du..." sie suchte offensichtlich nach Worten, „Es ist vorbei. Es war eigentlich nie was,nur Sex eben. Und selbst dass ist schon ein drei Viertel Jahr her. Er war niedergeschlagen"

Pansy lachte.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß nicht was du alles weißt, hin und wieder schmusen wir schon. Aber es ist so wie mit dir und deinem Ex, es bedeutet nichts. Ich bin nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Außerdem lassen mich so die anderen Kerle in Ruhe..."

Ginny war fassungslos.

„Wie.. Wie kannst du nur so locker darüber sprechen, als würde es nichts bedeuten. Und, wenn wir gerade dabei sind, weshalb redest du überhaupt mit mir? Ich frage mich das schon den ganzen Nachmittag!"

Pansy überlegte lange, Ginny nahm den letzten Keks.

„Merlin, du hast es so einfach, Weasley. Willst du es wirklich wissen?"

„Sonst würde ich nicht fragen", entgegnete Ginny, allerdings kleinlaut.

„Ich hab keine Erwartungen in mein Leben. Hatte nie welche. Draco ist Macht. Und mit Macht, verscherzt du es dir nicht. Und wenn er mit dir schlafen will, schläfst du mit ihm. Und wenn du siehst, er sieht die rothaarige Weasleygöre so an, dann verscherzt du es nicht mit ihr und passt auf sie auf."

„Deswegen hast du mich hier reingezogen?"

Pansy bestätigte das.

„Ich hänge an meinem Leben, weißt du."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür, Ginny sprang auf und versteckte sich hinter dem Bett.

„Herein."

„Miss Panswrick?"

„Professor Snape. Was kann ich für Sie tun." Ginny konnte nichts sehen. Verdammt.

„Hätten Sie Zeit sich um den jungen Lionell Ambrick zu kümmern, er hat Probleme in Muggelkunde." Fragte der Lehrer sie und klang absolut ehrlich. Ginny war überrascht.

„Muggelkunde, aber Proffesor. Es interessiert ihn doch so."

„Das war mir klar", antwortet er steif, „aber er scheint sich dafür zu schämen und hat nur eine Vier geschrieben."

Pansy atmete zischend ein.

„Das wird seinem Vater nicht gefallen."

Snape nickte. Ginny war nie aufgefallen wie groß er eigentlich war. Sie hatte sich inzwischen so hingesetzt dass sie wenigstens seien Haarbüschel sehen konnte. Hmm, er sollte sich wirklich öfters die Haare waschen.

„Ich konnte es so drehen das er die Prüfung wiederholen kann."

„Ich hab schon verstanden Professor. Ich kümmere mich darum. Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun?"

Snape war einen Moment still, dann griff er in seine Manteltasche.

„Wenn Sie Zeit finden, Miss Panswrick, kümmern sie sich auch noch um diese Schüler."

Pansy lächelte.

„Sehr gerne. Ahm, darf ich fragen wie es mir in meinen Prüfungen ergangen ist?"

„Nein, Sie werden warten müssen wie alle anderen auch. Aber" fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause ein, „Sie werden es sicher vor den Gryffindor erfahren, mein Wort."

„Danke Professor."

„Guten Tag Miss Panswrick." Er drehte sich um und ging. Die Tür schloss er leise hinter sich.

„Du kannst raus. Schau nicht so drein als hättest du den fast Kopflosen Nick ohne Kopf gesehen."

Aber genau so kam sich Ginny vor.

„Snape?"

Pansy sah sie an.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was Draco an dir findet. Lässt du deine Emotionen immer so offen raus, wenn dich etwas überrascht. Wie hast du bis jetzt überlebt!" Der Vorwurf war unverhohlen.

Aber Ginny sah Pansy an und lächelte dann.

„Ich denke er findet mich hübsch."

„Das großes Geheimnis?" Pansy wusste wohl nicht dass Sarkasmus an Ginny verlorenes Gedankengut war.

„Ich werde es dir sicher nicht auf die Nase binden, er gehört mir." Ginny sagte es so zuckersüß dass Pansy sich gerade aufsetzte um ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Jetzt verstand sie. Da war mehr als nur die süße Schale.

„Wie hast du ihn so weit gebracht?"

„Hab ihn erpresst."

Da begann Pansy zu lachen. „Dann weiß ich endlich was er an dir findet. Du bist eine Herausforderung. Tss."

Sie sah auf die Uhr.

„Jetzt musst du aber gehen. Ich muss ein paar Sachen erledigen."

Pansy sah raus auf den Gang, es war niemand rum, und loste Ginny in Dracos Zimmer.

„Sei vorsichtiger, in Zukunft."

„ OK."

Als sie dann in Dracos Zimmer wartete und sich schon zum tausendsten Mal überlegte wie man hier wohl ein paar Fenster reinbringen konnte, fand sie ein kleines Heft.

Sie blätterte darin und erkannte Brendas Schreibstil für Arbeiten sofort.

Brenda hatte es ihr mal erklärt. Sie verwendete, Läppi, ihren Computer zum Arbeiten. Und dann druckte sie es aus. Ginny hatte nicht verstanden was sie damit meinte, aber Brendas Arbeiten waren immer wunderschön geschrieben und vor allem ohne Schreibfehler. Oft übernahm sie ganze Passagen aus einem Buch und setzte sie sogar kursiv, und das war immer so eine beschissene Arbeit, das zu schreiben.

Auf jeden Fall das Ding hier war von Brenda.

Sie begann zu lesen. Und als Draco reinkam, er sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst aus (Die Prüfungen schienen gut gelaufen zu sein), war Ginny nicht wirklich erfreut ihn zu sehen.

„Hast du das Ding gelesen?" fragte sie ihn herausfordernd.

„Hatte keine Zeit, Virgina." Er ignorierte ihren Tonfall, und argumentierte sachlich. „Bin nicht weiter als übers Vorwort ins erste Kapitel gekommen, das übrigens noch trockener war als eine Wüste."

„Du hast es also nicht gelesen."

„Du wiederholst dich." sagte er ruhig.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er sie dann als sie das Heft auf die Seite legte und auf ihn zukam. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er hatte schon viel gesehen, aber ihr Hemd war offen und er konnte ihre... und ihr Hals war...

Sie murmelte etwas, dann küsste sie ihn. Und zwar nicht so wie immer. Das war so richtig eine Herausforderung. Nicht das es ihm nicht gefiel, im Gegenteil, aber er ... hatte wohl was Falsches gegessen denn es wurde ihm ganz schwindlig davon.

Ihm wurde nicht schwindlig. Frauen wurde schwindlig wegen ihm, aber doch nicht umgekehrt.

Er bekam nebenbei gar nicht mit das in seinem Zimmer alle Dinge zu schweben begannen, auch er und Ginny.

Was gut war, denn er hätte keine logische Erklärung finden können wie aus einen einfachen Schwebezauber so etwas Machtvolles werden können, zu Mal nur Ginny ihn aussprach.

Sie landeten wieder und er war, nicht das er es zugegeben hatte, noch ganz benommen, da lies Ginny ihn schon wieder los, setzte sich aufs Bett und las weiter.

„Meine Güte, es stimmt." murmelte sie und blätterte um.

Draco ging duschen.

Als er wieder in sein Zimmer kam, Handtuch um die Lenden, musterte ihn seine Verlobte unverhohlen.

Ja, es gefiel ihm ohne Massen. Er mochte es wenn sie so was tat.

„Draco, willst du mit mir schlafen?"

Ahmm, das kam unerwartet. Aber es gab nichts was er nicht glanzvoll löste.

„Natürlich.", sagte er und guckte auf sein Handtuch. „Sofort?"

Ginny lächelte.

„Lies das." Sie streckte ihm das Heft entgegen.

Auch wenn er seine Enttäuschung ob dieser Antwort nicht zeigte konnte Ginny sie sehen, und freute sich sehr darüber.

Als er wieder aufsah war er vertattert.

„Haben wir wirklich..."

„Ja, wir haben geschwebt."

„Nur weil wir..."

„...uns geküsst haben. Ja." Ginny nickte.

„Und wenn wir miteinander schlafen...", „und heiraten, nicht vergessen, das kommt zuerst" unterbrach sie ihn maßregelnd, „Also wenn wir miteinander schlafen, dann geht das ohne Zauberstab?"

Er sah sie an. Dann begann er sein Slytheringrinsen zum Besten zu geben. „Das ist genial. Also mir gefällt das." sagte er mit nichtsagendem Gesicht und leerer Stimme.

Ginny sah: Er schwelgte in Glück.

Dann dachte er einen Moment lang nach.

„Warum ist das nicht offiziell?"

„Ich nehme an sie wissen nichts davon, ist immerhin 1500 Jahre her. Ist eine sehr lange Zeit."

Er nickte und betrachtete sie dann.

„Aber wir dürfen nicht miteinander schlafen bevor wir verheiratet sind?"

Ginny nickte. Es kam ihr nur bedingt unrecht.

Aber er tat ihr leid. Bis jetzt hatte er sich immer so zurückgehalten, weil er es wollte, und nun musste er. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass so was angenehm war. Andererseits. Er und Pansy und wer weiß noch...

Es war nur gerecht.

Da, zu ihrem Erstaunen, küsste er sie sanft auf die Lippen und stand auf.

„Ich ziehe nur schnell eine Hose an." sagte er leise.

Und Ginny wusste wieder mal das sie ihn liebte und ihm wirklich vertrauen konnte.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug und dann am Bahnsteig, sagten sie für eine ganze Woche leb Wohl, nachdem Brenda die drei Jungs, die da waren Draco, Viktor und Gregory, aus ihren verzauberten Körper befreit hatte.

Ginny lachte noch immer.

„Was zum Slytherin hattest du bei Harry zu suchen, Draco?" die Tränen rannen ihr kübelweiße runter und sie hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, „Hätte ich nicht im letzen Moment einen Schutzzauber über euch geworfen, hätte euch die gesamte DA in Amöben verwandelt."

Auch Brenda grinste.

Draco streckte sich und sah überlegen zu ihr hin.

Er war wieder ganz sein aristokratisches Selbst. Kein Schleim mehr. Das war gut.

„Erstens habe ich nun jede Art der Freundschaft mit Muggelliebhabern abgeschworen", er sah zu Gregory und Viktor und gab dann jedem von ihnen eine Golddublone, die sie grinsend entgegennahmen, „zweitens, hatte ich mit diesen Affen hier gewettet, dass Longbottom niemals zu der Schutztruppe von Potter gehören kann, und JA ICH HABE MICH GEIRRT," wieder grinsten Crabbe und Golye, es gehörte wohl zur Wette dazu.

Was Draco dann sagte, Ginny würde sich wohl ihr Leben lang daran erinnern, hätte ihr jemand vor einem Jahr sogar noch gesagt, dass Draco Malfoy richtig romantisch sein konnte und absolut wakky im Kopf, sie hätte es nicht geglaubt.

„Außerdem und drittens."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, ihr stockte der Atmen.

„Wie hätte ich sonst im gleichen Abteil wie du fahren können."

Das war entzückend.

Er war entzückend. Ginny war wirklich rot wie eine Tomate.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst." hauchte sie.

„Nein", sagte er kühl was Ginny aber nicht von ihrer rosaroten Wolke runterholen konnte, „nicht wirklich, aber ich wollte die zweite Wette die ich laufen habe, gewinnen. McCarthy."

Brenda sah ihn beißendem an und kramte dann in ihren Taschen.

Drei Silberdubblonen gab sie ihm in die Hand, er steckte sie ein und hob seine offene Hand zu Crabbe und Goyle.

Die waren noch wütender als Brenda, und gaben ihm jeweils 2 Goldmünzen.

Ginny verstand es nicht.

„Was ist hier los?" fauchte sie. Ihr hatte gefallen was er gesagt hatte, also echt!

„Sie traute mir nicht zu dass ich dich zum erröten bringen kann ohne meine Finger oder meine Zunge zu verwenden", Ginny war wieder Rot angelaufen, Draco ignorierte es und redete weiter, „oder eines der beiden Worte in gewissen Zusammenhängen, wie gerade eben gezeigt. Und mit den Affen wettete ich dass ich Brenda in irgendeiner Wette fertig mache."

„Auch der blindeste Fisch findet einen Angelhacken, er hat seit drei Monaten nur verloren" grummte Brenda und seufzte dann.

„Jetzt müssen wir aber Schluss machen, bis in einer Woche, Jungs, Draco. Macht es gut."

Damit riss sie Ginny fort von allen, Draco lächelte ihr noch einmal kurz zu und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem schattigen Ort weg, in dem sie Zuflucht gefunden hatten. Ginny hatte es davor nie bemerkt.

Brenda war wirklich praktisch.

Die Verabschiedung von Brenda war etwas länger, aber irgendwann doch, nahm ihre Freundin, eine kleine Uhr in die Hand, drehte ein bisschen daran und war, na ja, weg.

Und im nächsten Moment kam sie aus dem Damenklo.

Sie winkte Ginny noch zu, ging dann an Harry vorbei, dem sie mit Bussi links, Bussi rechts, Auf Wiedersehen sagte und ihm wegen irgendwas auf die Schultern klopfte, und war dann gleich mit ihren Eltern verschwunden.

Ginny dachte nicht lang darüber nach.

Ach, kam es ihr als sie ihre Mutter umarmte, eine ganze Woche bis ich Draco wiedersehe. Ob ich das überlebe.

Mut, Epilog 

Es war ein dunkler Ort.

Es war ein nasser, feuchter Ort.

Es war warm.

Es roch nicht gut, nach abgestanden Wasser und gestocktem Blut.

Zwei Männer gingen langsam und vorsichtig den Weg hinunter, der sich ihren Augen hier bot.

Beide waren still.

Dann nach langer Zeit, wie es ihnen schien, war da mehr als nur ein Glimmen und es wurde heller.

„Kniet nieder, vor dem dunklen Herrn!" sagte seine hohe Stimme, es war nur Peter Pettigrew, der Verräter.

Aber sie taten es dennoch.

Denn aus dem Dunkel heraus kam Er.

Was für eine machtvolle, furchterregende Erscheinung Er doch war.

Unter der schwarzen Kutte die er trug, konnte sie seine erbauliche Erscheinung erblicken und seine roten Reptilienaugen blitzen sehen.

Seine Finger waren lang und bleicher als Kochen es sein konnten, und bewegten sich kaum. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Zeitung.

„Ssseit ihr endlich hier." Zischte er und ihnen war als würde die Welt sich aufhören zu drehen.

„Wir sind so schnell gekommen, wie es ging, mein Lord." Sagte einer leise floh aber nicht.

Der Andere nickte. Auch er hielt seinen Blick gesenkt. Sie vermuteten weshalb sie ihr Herr gerufen hatte, auch sie hatten heute Morgen den Zeitungsartikel gelesen.

Voldemort schnaubte verächtlich, wer hinsah konnte sehen wie die Schlitze seiner flachen Nase flatterten.

„Ihr werdet Malfoysss Frau töten.", zischte er wieder, "Dann ssssucht ssseinen Ssssssohn, tötet dassss Mädchen. Vor ihnen braucht ihr keine Furcht zu haben, er issst ein Nichtsss und sssie issst auch nicht mehr. Mir issst egal wasss die Frauen erdulden müssssen, sssschlägt sssie, sssscheidet sssie auf, legt jeden Fluch den ihr kennt auf die Beiden aber ich will dasss wenn ihre Männer ssssie ssssehen ..."

Beide nickten. Sie hatten verstanden.

„Mein Herr? Wie viele Männer dürfen wir für dieses Vorhaben entleihen?"

„Zssehn. Niemand macht sssich lussstig über mich!"

Damit drehte er sich um und entschwand in die Dunkelheit.

Sie würden mit der Malfoyfrau beginnen. Sie war eine echte Schönheit. Es würde sicher Spaß machen.

Für so etwas verzichteten sie gerne auf ihr Mittagessen.

DAs hier ist der ERstevon bis jetzt 3Teilen von"Die ERben von"

Zusätzlcih gibt es bie mir diesogenannten Sidekicks, die im großen und ganzen ERklären warum sichmancheFiguren so anders benehmen als man es ihnen zutraut.

DAs lest ihr in meinen Sidekicks. ( Wichtig! Lucius, Brenda und China und TRay!)

AUsserdem gibt es bei mirauch "Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten". WerLucius Sidekick gelesen hat, wird Rose kennen. Ich würde eseuch ans Herz legen, es erklärt im späterenVerlauf.

Aber jetzt, Kommies!


End file.
